Kumpulan OneShot YoonMin
by GantoSci
Summary: [UPDATE Chap 15] I Miss U. Berpisah selama bertahun-tahun, apa yang Jimin rasakan ketika bertemu kembali dengan Min Yoongi. YoonMin.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~

FF ini kumpulan oneshot YoonMin AU.

Well, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Eh?"

Jimin yang semula menunduk malu langsung mendongak.

"Sunbae bilang apa barusan?"tanyanya tak yakin.

"Aku bilang aku mau pacaran denganmu."

"Eeeh!?"

"Wae?"meski merasa heran tampang datar itu tetap tak merubah air mukanya, "tadi kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan, berarti secara tak langsung kau bertanya apakah aku mau menjadi pacarmu, lalu aku jawab 'baiklah, aku mau pacaran denganmu' apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Jimin mengerjap cepat, "eh? Ani, itu... ani..."gelagap Jimin tak percaya pernyataan cintanya yang membutuhkan persiapan hati berbulan-bulan ternyata disambut begitu saja. Sosok dihadapannya ini memang tipikal seseorang yang santai dan tak ambil pusing, tapi tetap saja.

"Nomormu berapa? Alamat emailmu?"

"Eh?"

Jimin terpaku melihat handphone yang dikeluarkan untuk menyimpan kontaknya. Yang memegangnya mendekat satu langkah, agar lebih teliti mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Mulai sekarang kita pacaran, kan."

Sumpah. Otak Jimin benar-benar bekerja dengan sangat lambat saat ini. Bahkan rumus aljabar yang sangat ia benci tak pernah membuatnya melongo seidiot ini.

"Hei,"panggilnya pelan mengingatkan agar Jimin cepat-cepat menjawabnya, karena sepertinya jam istirahat siang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"Oh! Ne!"sadar Jimin. Ia lalu mengeja baik-baik nomor telpon serta alamat emailnya yang kemudian diketik ligat oleh jemari kurus itu.

"Kau ingin aku menyimpan kontakmu dengan sebutan apa?"

"Eh?"

"Well, biasanya kalau pacar, nama kontaknya berbeda dari yang lain kan."

"Eh?"

Sungguh. Tolong maklumi Jimin dengan 'eh eh eh' nya itu. Karena pemuda manis ini benar-benar tak habis pikir dan logikanya belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Ee..."tampak Jimin berpikir keras. Dua bolanya menatap liar, tanda ia _blank_ musti menjawab apa.

"Kau bilang tadi namamu Park Jimin kan?"

Lihat. Bahkan dia masih ragu dengan nama Jimin.

"Ne,"angguk Jimin.

"Jiminie? Park Jimin? Uri Jiminie? Chagi?"saran yang lebih tua.

"Oh. Jiminie,"setuju yang lebih muda.

"Oke. Nah, sekarang giliranku."

"Eh? Oh. Geure..."Jimin langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya yang disaku blazer. Lalu menekan-nekan layarnya selama mendengar kata-kata sunbae berkulit pucat di dekatnya itu, "Sunbae sendiri ingin disimpan dengan apa?"senyum Jimin, sepertinya dia mulai terbawa aura santai dari pacar barunya itu.

"Hmm."

"Min Yoongi? Yoongi-sunbae? Yoongi-hyung? Ee..."kemudian ada sedikit rona dari pipi Jimin, "Uri Yoongi? Chagi?"

"Hmm. Yoongi-hyung saja."

"Oke."

Tepat ketika tombol 'save' ditekan, bel menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Sontak Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh ke deretan gedung sekolah. Sekarang mereka harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Jimin terpaku. Surainya diacak singkat oleh Yoongi.

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan menghungimu. Bye, Jiminie."

"Ne..."cicit Jimin.

Yoongi berlari kecil meninggalkan Jimin yang perlahan memegang kepalanya tak percaya. Barusan Yoongi menyempatkan jemarinya mengacak singkat surai kecoklatan Jimin kan. Senyuman malu-malu nan manis tercipta dan masih bertahan sampai bel berikutnya berbunyi, bel pulang sekolah.

.

.

Oh. Yoongi menepati janjinya. Baru saja Jimin melangkah keluar dari kelas sudah ada email masuk dari Yoongi.

 _"Apa kau ikut klub?"-_ Yoongi.

"Ne. Dance. Kalau Sunbae Basket kan ya." -Jimin.

 _"Ne. Apa kau ingin aku menjemputmu setelah klub selesai?"_

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Mengingat mana yang biasanya lebih dulu selesai antara Klub Dance dan Klub Basket.

"Tidak usah Sunbae, aku saja yang ke tempatmu. Sepertinya aku yang lebih dulu selesai."

 _"Oke. Sampai bertemu nanti."_

"Ne, Sunbae."

Jimin menatap lamat kontak bernama 'Yoongi-hyung' itu. Jujur. Sampai detik ini ia masih belum tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan sekarang.

Senang?

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang pernyataan cintanya berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Tapi malah terasa sedikit- yah, karena benar-benar 'berjalan dengan sangat mulus'.

Bingung?

Benar. Karena yang Jimin yakini, Yoongi tidak akan menyambut perasaannya. Sedari awal Jimin sudah mewanti-wanti bahwa dirinya pasti akan ditolak jika dia mengajak Sunbae yang tak mengenal dirinya itu pacaran. Dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa yang seolah-olah sudah penuh dan mau tak mau harus secepatnya diutarakan.

Aneh?

Ya, tepat sekali. Kenapa Yoongi bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Bisa Jimin pastikan bahwa selama ini hanya dirinyalah yang memperhatikan sepihak Sunbae yang sudah ia kagumi secara diam-diam sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, sejak masa orientasi ketika pengenalan seluruh klub yang ada di sekolah.

Tak ada yang spesial dari diri Yoongi. Kemampuan basketnya memang di atas rata-rata karena ketekunannya, tapi ia tak menjadi sorotan karena ada Lee Changmin, Si Jenius Klub Basket dan Yoon Doojoon Si Tampan Berbakat. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, parasnya memang lumayan, tapi masih banyak yang lebih dari dirinya, sebut saja Lee Gikwang dan Song Mino atau Kim Seokjin. Namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menarik obsidian Jimin untuk tak berhenti melihat setiap gerak-gerik pemuda kurus itu. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' dan 'suka tanpa alasan'.

Kala itu Yoongi menjadi salah satu anggota klub yang bertugas mensimulasikan pertandingan singkat basket guna menarik siswa tahun ajaran baru untuk bergabung. Hanya Changmin dan Doojoon yang menjadi perhatian, tapi etensi Jimin malah terpusat pada dirinya. Jimin bahkan memastikan bahwa tak akan lupa dengan namanya, setelah _minigame-set_ berakhir dan semua anggota memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Min Yoongi. Kelas 2-B. Anggota Klub Basket.

Informasi yang Jimin tanamkan kuat-kuat dalam memorinya. Nama yang berusaha ia ingat setelah kepala sekolah dan teman barunya, Lee Sungjong. Seseorang yang kemudian menjadi fokus seluruh indranya.

Jimin sendiri juga seorang siswa biasa yang menjalani masa sekolah dengan damai tanpa kisah drama ataupun picisan. Hanya tugas-tugas sekolah yang menjadi masalahnya. Ia memang sudah mengagumi sosok Yoongi, tapi seperti sahabatnya ia memutuskan mengikuti Klub Dance, karena Jimin sudah menyukai hal itu sejak kecil. Tarian Jimin sangat bagus, tapi ada Jung Hoseok Sang Michael Jackson Sekolah dan Jeon Jungkook Junior Berkarisma. Meski belum dilirik, tapi Jimin tetap menjalani klub dengan baik dan lebih giat berlatih semata-mata ingin meningkatkan kemampuannya. Wajahnya manis, tapi tersimpan dari balik kacamata besarnya. Nilai akademiknya cukup bagus, tapi tak sampai masuk dalam jejeran atas. Jimin hanyalah pemuda biasa, yang menjadi _secret admirer_ seorang Min Yoongi beberapa bulan.

Yang masih belum percaya bahwa kisah asmara masa remajanya ternyata dimulai dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Sampai bertemu besok,"pamit Yoongi.

"Ne, Sunbae."

"Em. Apa kau mau aku menelponmu nanti malam?"

"Eh? Oh! Tidak usah! Tidak perlu repot-repot Sunbae."

Yoongi mendengus tersenyum tipis, "'repot-repot'? Apa menelpon pacar sendiri hal yang merepotkan? Aku bertanya hanya ingin memastikan, soalnya barangkali setelah belajar kau langsung tidur."

"Ee..."

"Tidak usah, ya?"

"Mau!"

Wah, pipi Jimin memerah. Jawaban yang antusias sekali.

"Kalau begitu email saja aku ketika kau sudah selesai belajar."

"Ne..."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jimin menatap lekat punggung pengendara sepeda itu sampai menghilang pada belokan gang. Tangannya yang tadi melambai belum berangsur turun karena masih merasa takjub bahwa Yoongi ternyata mengantarnya tepat sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan nanti malam, romantisme 'menelpon pacar sebelum tidur' akhirnya dapat Jimin rasakan.

.

.

 _"Apa dia menciummu?" -_ text dari Sungjong.

"Heol. Kau pikir secepat itu apa!" -balasan Jimin.

 _"Dia mengantarmu sampai rumah kan."_

Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Ne."

 _"Cieee. Tapi, astaga! Aku masih tak percaya ternyata Yoongi-sunbae mau menjadi pacarmu."_

"Aku sendiri juga masih belum percaya."

 _"Jangan-jangan selama ini dia juga memperhatikanmu!?"_

"Ish! Mana mungkin. Dari gelagatnya ketika aku tiba-tiba menghampirinya, memang benar kok dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku."

 _"Hmmm. Jangan-jangan dia hanya mempermainkanmu."_

"Ya! Yoongi-sunbae bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

 _"Bisa saja kan."_

"Benarkah?"

 _"Hei! Ke mana rasa percaya dirimu barusan!? Aku hanya bercanda kok."_

"Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, aneh kan. Mustahil dia mau pacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Orangnya aku lagi."

 _"Pasti first impression-mu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Secara visual dia menyukaimu mungkin. Jadi dia berpikir untuk apa membuang-buang kesempatan, jalani saja dulu, bisa saja nanti dia benar-benar menyukaimu kan. Lagipula sebenarnya kau menarik kok! Kau tahu, ada gosip bahwa Hoseok-sunbae menyukaimu."_

"Jjinja?!"

 _"Ne."_

"Heol. Mana mungkin."

 _"Nah, gosip sih. Hehe."_

"Haha. Tapi kalau 'jalani saja dulu'... berarti untuk beberapa lama hubungan kami hanya sepihak dong."

 _"Nah, berjuanglah agar dia benar-benar menyukaimu."_

Belum sempat Jimin mengetik balasan, layar handhonenya menunjukkan panggilan masuk.

Jimin menenggak air ludah. Hufth. Berdebar-debar sekali. Padahal hanya ditelpon.

 _"Halo, Jiminie."_

"Ne. Halo, Sunbae."

 _"Maaf, emailmu masuk ketika aku sedang mandi."_

"Ani! Gwenchana, Sunbae."

 _"Em. Ingin mengobrol apa?"_

"Eh?"

 _"Yang kutahu hanya tentang basket. Dan aku sebenarnya tak banyak bicara."_

"Hmm. Eee, we, wae..."

 _"Hm?"_

"Ke, kenapa Sunbae mau menjadi pacarku?"

Oh, akhirnya Jimin berani menanyakannya setelah seharian memilih bungkam mengenai itu. Antara takut-takut dan malu-malu. Karena sepertinya pertanyaan ini belum ingin didengar oleh Yoongi dulu.

 _"Hmm. Entahlah. Sejak kau malu-malu mengajakku ke belakang sekolah, aku sudah memperhatikan setiap sudut dan seluruh gerak-gerikmu. , aku suka."_

Mata Jimin membulat. Sontak saja ia merona mendengarnya.

 _"Kau sendiri. Kau hanya bilang 'selama ini' kan. Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa?"_

"Eh? Eee..."Jimin tiba-tiba gugup. Tentu saja, malu sekali mengatakan ini bukan, "eee..."

 _"Apa kau mempermainkanku?"_

"Ani! Sungguh! Aku benar-benar menyukai Sunbae! Percayalah!"

 _"Pft!"_

"Eh?"

 _"Haha. Ne, aku percaya kok.. Aku tahu sorot matamu itu tulus dan rautmu sama sekali tidak berbohong."_

Waaaah. Tawa yang paling merdu sepanjang hidup Jimin. Selama ini ia hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, tak menyangka ternyata jauh lebih mendebarkan dari perkiraannya.

 _"Oh, ya. Mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu ke rumah. Apa setiap hari mau berangkat dan pulang bersama?"_

"Eh? Ne. Tentu, Sunbae,"tak henti-hentinya jantung Jimin berpacu dengan cepat, "oh, ya. Apa Sunbae menyukai manisan lemon?"

 _"Kau ingin membuatkannya untukku?"_

"Ne. Katanya manisan lemon cocok setelah latihan basket."

Yoongi terdiam dan mulai merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

 _"Kalau kau mau membuatkannya, aku sangat senang."_

Jimin memeluk bantalnya kuat-kuat dan tersenyum manis, "ne, Sunbae. Akan aku buatkan."

 _"Em, apa lagi yang bisa kau buat?"_

"Em, macam-macam. Aku lumayan bisa memasak."

 _"Jjinja?"_

"Ne."

Yoongi tersenyum. Bersyukur sekali sudah menuruti hati kecilnya. Ia akui, sebelum Jimin mengajaknya untuk bicara berdua saja, ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa pemuda manis itu. Tapi wajah yang menunduk malu-malu, suara tertahan karena gugup yang terdengar manis, dan, aura menenangkan dari Jimin membuatnya merasa yakin, ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetikpun. Karena itu ia langsung meyakinkan bahwa ia mau berpacaran dengan Jimin.

Dan keputusannya tak salah, lihat, setelah mengobrol selama perjalanan sekolah hingga sekarang seorang Park Jimin sepertinya berhasil menumbuhkan benih cinta dalam dirinya.

"Apa Sunbae juga ingin dibuatkan bekal?"

 _"Eh?"_

"Aku bisa memasakkan dua bekal setiap paginya."

 _"Benarkah. Well..."_

Senyuman Yoongi semakin lebar. Ingatkan ia untuk menabung agar bisa membelikan tiket bioskop dan mentraktir Jimin Sabtu nanti.

.

.

-END-

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA

Hehe, how?

Adem ayem aja kan ya. Hihi.

Aku ngebayangin, kalau Yoongi n Jimin emang jadi siswa biasa-biasa saja, menjalani masa-masa sekolah dengan damai dan merasakan juga romansa percintaan biasa, adem ayem tanpa masalah hihi

Mungkin masih agak kaku dan Yoongi juga banyak nanya, tapi aku suka, kesannya Yoongi emang memperlakukan Jimin baiiiiik banget

Well, once again gamsahamnida ^^

As always review juseyooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2 The Incredibles

Annyeong ~

Kali ini ceritanya beda lagi, tapi masih sekolahan juga haha

Well, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Yoongi berkeringat dingin. Kerongkongannya kering karena sudah berkali-kali menenggak ludah dengan susah payah. Tangan yang terkepal erat mulai memutih dan mendingin. Punggung yang biasa membungkuk malas itu begitu tegap untuk menjaga sikap sesopan mungkin. Sipitnya terbuka lebar menyembunyikan sorot mata 'tak ada niat'nya yang seperti biasa.

Mungkin seumur hidup baru sekarang wajah Yoongi setegang ini.

 **The Incredibles**

Seorang Min Yoongi menciut, tak berkutik sama sekali.

Bukan. Pemuda pucat, yang semakin pucat itu bukan sedang berada dipengadilan. Meski sekarang dirinya seolah-olah diadili dengan eksekusi hukuman mati, ia hanya tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sebuah rumah yang cukup familiar bagi dirinya. Familiar dari luar saja, karena baru kali ini ia masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat jantung dan paru-paru Yoongi sulit bekerja.

Melainkan karena tatapan tajam, dingin, curiga dan penuh selidik dari empat sosok di hadapannya. Mereka yang berkarisma yang dengan sengaja mengumbar sebuah intimidasi.

Satu tetesan kembali jatuh dari pelipis Yoongi.

Salahkan sikap gentle-nya karena sudah repot-repot ingin mengantar pulang junior manisnya. Salahkan pada gerimis yang tak ayalnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hujan deras. Salahkan dirinya yang baru tahu ternyata pemuda manis, polos dan menggemaskan favoritnya itu memiliki para penjaga menyeramkan-

"Hyung-deul~ Haha! Hei, hei jangan seperti itu, kasihan kan. Lihat wajahnya jadi ketakutan ."

Dan salahkan sosok yang barusan berkata santai itu yang seenak jidat memaksa Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hujan deras? Badaipun akan Yoongi tempuh agar tidak sembarangan masuk ke rumah junior cerianya yang masih dalam tahap pendekatan. Mereka bahkan belum tentu saling suka, tapi empat sosok itu pastinya sudah mengira yang macam-macam.

"Sudah berapa kau mengenal Jimin-kami?"

Lihat siapa yang bertanya barusan, Park Siwon, dokter bedah tampan yang sangat terkenal bahkan sering menjadi bintang tamu di reality dan variety show. Jangan-jangan dia sudah bersiap-siap menyayat Yoongi dengan pisau bedahnya.

"Du, dua bulan, Hyung."

 _Aish! Kenapa suaramu seperti itu Min Yoongiiiiii!_ Padahal saat pertama memberi salam dan mengenalkan diri tadi, nada Yoongi masih biasa meski dengan rasa gugup.

"Di mana kau mengenal Jimin-kami?"

Sekarang giliran yang menatap Yoongi paling dingin. Ayolah, siapa yang tak kenal dengan pria seksi itu, bahkan Yoongi yang hanya berkutat dengan dunia basketnya tanpa sengaja tahu dengan model super tampan bernama Seunghoon itu karena ibunya selalu ribut membicarakannya. Yang tidak Yoongi tahu hanyalah ia yang tak disangka-sangka adalah salah satu anggota keluarga dongseng kesayangannya.

"Sewaktu festival sekolah, Hyung."

 _Good job, Min Yoongi!_ Setidaknya sekarang Yoongi sudah bisa mengontrol suaranya.

"Waaah! Romantis sekali! Jangan-jangan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hoho."

Sosok seenak jidat tadi memandangi Yoongi jahil dan memeluk hyungnya manja. Park Hyungsik, pegolf muda berbakat yang dikenal playboy dan suka menggoda wanita lebih tua.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

Itu suara yang dipeluk, yang menyodorkan pandangan paling tajam untuk Yoongi. Untuk yang satu ini, Yoongi sangat kenal bahkan cukup mengaguminya, meski basket adalah impiannya, tapi namja mana yang tidak suka bola. Park Doojoon, atlet yang sedang dilirik oleh Barcelona.

"Ayahku pegawai di perusahaan asing, Hyung. Ibuku, ibu rumah tangga."

Wow, Yoongi benar-benar sudah bisa menjawab dengan baik sekarang.

"Aku pulaaaaang! Jiminieeeee! Sayangkuuuuu!"

Ugh. Tolong. Tolong jangan katakan bahwa yang baru datang itu adalah berandal paling beringas di sekolah Yoongi. Suara berat yang khas sekali. Lantang yang dimiliki oleh preman jenius yang berhasil mengalahkan nilai ujian si kutu buku, Kim Seokjin, dengan kelangkaannya masuk kelas.

"Namjoon!" teriak Hyungsik beranjak, mendekati dongseng nakalnya yang baru muncul di ruang tengah.

PLAK

"Dari mana saja kau! Luka apa ini?!"

Namjoon hanya cemberut.

"Dasar!"

"Eh? Kenapa semua berkumpul-"alis Namjoon mengerut, "seragam- kau satu sekolah denganku kan. Siapa kau?"

Hyungsik berbisik untuk Namjoon, "Min Yoongi, pacarnya Jimin hihi."

"MWO!? YA?! KAU PACAR JIMIN HEOH!?"

"Eh?"

"BERANINYA KAU MEREBUT JIMIN DARI-"

"Namjoon-hyung!"

Pekikan itu menghentikan Namjoon yang sesaat lagi berhasil meraih kerah Yoongi. Jadi Yonhwa yang sudah bangkit untuk menahan Namjoon kembali duduk. Park Yonhwa, yang sedari tadi diam hanya mendengarkan. Arsitek muda berbakat yang memang di kenal kalem dan _cool._ Sepertinya Yoongi pernah melihat wajahnya di surat kabar. Melihat, bukan membaca, karena setiap pagi ayahnyalah yang selalu membaca koran sambil sarapan.

"Ish! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan kasar, Hyung!"si manis yang baru berganti baju itu menggembungkan pipi dan berkacak pinggang.

Sontak Namjoon tersenyum malaikat, "hehe, Jiminie~ Hyung tidak kasar kok, tadi Hyung hanya bercanda~"

"Hmph!"Jimin melenggang santai, duduk tepat di samping Yoongi. Mengacuhkan tatapan iri dari semua hyungnya, "lagipula kami belum pacaran kok."

"Hha?"

Lima Hyung super posesif dan protektif itu menatap heran.

Sedang Hyungsik melongo tak percaya, "jadi-"

"YA! Bocah! Berani sekali kau mengantar Jimin-kami sampai rumah!?" -Doojoon.

"Siapa yang mengizinkannya masuk ke sini tadi hha!? -Namjoon.

"Jadi kau mempermainkan adikku?!" -Siwon.

"Wah ~ Kupikir kalian pacaran." -Hyungsik.

"Astaga! Beraninya kau mendekati Jimin-kami!?" -Seunghoon.

"AISH! JJINJA! BERHENTI, HYUNG?!"

Jimin mendesah kasar sehabis berteriak barusan. Sekuat tenaga, supaya benar-benar bisa didengar oleh para hyungnya yang sudah gelap mata.

Satu persatu Jimin pandangi tak suka.

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk mengantarku pulang kan. Sunbae sudah mau repot-repot padahal rumahnya jauh dari sini. Dan Hyungsik-hyung yang memaksanya masuk tadi."

Namjoon langsung menoleh pada Hyungsik.

Hyunsik menutup sebelah mata, mengeluarkan lidah, memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, "te he!"

 _Dasar._

"Sunbae bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia orangnya sangat baik, tak mungkin mempermainkanku. Perlu Hyung tahu, aku dan Sunbae belum pacaran. Dan, KENAPA KALIAN SELALU SEPERTI INI SETIAP ADA YANG MENDEKATIKU!"

"HMPH!"

Jimin melipat tangan di depan dada, berpaling dari semua Hyung-nya, mengambek.

Langsung saja semuanya merasa bersalah. Meski mereka semua setuju bahwa wajah Jimin terlihat menggemaskan sekarang, tapi tetap saja, adalah sebuah kehancuran dunia jika mereka membuat adik bungsu super manis imut mereka itu kecewa.

"Yoongisshi."

Panggil Yonhwa tenang memecah keheningan.

"Ne, Hyung?"

Yonhwa menatap lekat kedua bola mata Yoongi.

"Tadi Jimin bilang 'belum'. Jadi benar kau mendekati adik kami?"

Raut Yoongi berubah serius, "ne, Hyung,"jawabnya yakin.

Untuk sesaat semuanya tersulut emosi tapi tangan Yonhwa terangkat menginterupsi.

Masih menatap lekat kedua bola mata Yoongi, "apa kau benar-benar menyukai Jimin?"

"Ne,"Yoongi menjawab langsung. Tidak ada jeda.

Tegas. Tanpa ragu. Meski Yoongi tahu ada lima pasang mata yang siap untuk menusuknya.

Jimin terdiam. Sontak pipinya merona malu.

Sedang Yonhwa tersenyum lembut, "lalu tunggu apa lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau berjanji akan menjaga Jimin?"

"Ne."

Angguk Yoongi pasti.

"Hooo!"Hyungsik bertepuk tangan, "Selamat Jiminie ~ ubah kata 'belum' mu itu menjadi 'sudah' mulai sekarang. Haha. Sunbae yang selama ini kau kagumi diam-diam itu-"

"Hyunsik-hyung!"pekik Jimin malu.

Sontak Yoongi berpaling ke arah Jimin. Tampak Jimin yang salah tingkah menatap kesal Hyung yang menjadi tempat curahan hatinya itu.

"Kami pulaaang!"

Suara seorang wanita yang cukup berumur terdengar. Disusul derap langkah mendekat yang membuat jantung Yoongi kembali berpacu.

Yoongi yang semula mulai bisa merasakan santai tiba-tiba mematung kembali. Jangan bilang-

"Eomma! Selamat datang!"sambut Jimin riang tersenyum manis. Mungkin Jimin adalah bungsu yang paling manja di dunia ini.

"Wah! Wah! Jarang-jarang semuanya berkumpul- Omo! Ada teman Jimin ya?"

Yoongi langsung berdiri, membungkuk hormat, "annyeong haseo. Min Yoongi imnida,"salamnya gemetar dengan wajah tegangnya lagi.

Eomma Jimin menutup mulut dengan semua ujung jemari, ia melirik ke arah Hyungsik.

[Pa-car] eja Hyungsik.

"Jjinja?! Omo! Suamikuuu!"

"Heeh?"langsung saja Yoongi menarik punggungnya setelah beberapa saat hanya membungkuk dalam menyembunyikan gugup.

Menyusul Eomma Jimin, seorang pria penuh karisma muncul. Ekspesinya kuat, raut mukanya tegas, auranya menekan padahal ia belum bermaksud apa-apa.

 _Hiiiiiiiii!_

Tolong bantu Yoongi sekarang, ingatkan dia bagaimana caranya bernapas. Karena di hadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang hakim agung yang sering muncul dalam berita nasional.

.

.

-END-

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAA

How?

Hahahahaha

Kalo kemaren biasa2 aja, chapter ini saya bikin Jiminnya jadi punya keluarga yang luar biasa wkwkkwkwk kasian Yoonginya hihi

Saya suka banget kalo ada Uke yang dijaga ketat ama sodara2nya wkwkwkwk, kaya Jimin di chapter inilah ~ hihi

Yang paling emosian Namjoon, yang paling tenang Yonhwa, yang paling santai Hyungsik, yang paling kaku Doojoon, yang paling serius Siwon, yang paling dingin Seunghoon hihi. Dari kecil mereka udah brothercomplex ama Jimin. Soalnya cuman Jimin yang auranya beda dari mereka. Yang paling deket ama Jimin itu Hyungsik and Yonhwa soalnya cuman mereka berdua yang ga lebay2 amat, mereka sayang bgt, over protektif juga, tapi nunjukkinnya ga beringas kaya yang lainnya. Karena itu di sekolah si Namjoon itu ga dikenal sebagai Hyungnya Jimin tapi Namja yang mati2an ngejar2 Jimin, mana mau Jimin ngaku punya sodara kandung macam begitu haha begitulah ~

Well, once again gamsahamnida ~

Balasan Review ^^

 **haiiii :** iyeeee. hehe. (Gomawo ^^)

 **Zyan Chim-Chim :** Yup. One Shot soalnya. Haha. Ntar kalo ada ide ama ada waktu hihi (Gomawo ^^)

 **noona93 :** Mian. Ini rencananya cuman kumpulan one shot hehe ntarlah saya pikirin lagi (Gomawo ^^)

 **Kaizen Katsumoto :** Aiiih! Makasih! Saya emang imut2 kok hehe bukan amit2 ya! Haha! Manis kaaaaan. Saya ngebanyanginnya ugh melting hihi Bener, ini kumpulan one shot, rencananya ceritanya ringan2 aja sih, tapi well kalo emang dapat ide bakal dipertimbangkan hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **avis alfi :** Neeeee. Yoongi ituh sebenernya 'mulai' suka, tapi yah belum benar-benar suka sih tapi mereka udah so sweet kok hehe Semangat! (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo :** Hmhmhm. Di bilang pandangan pertama ga juga sih, tapi lebih ke- pokoknya dia lumayan suka ama first impressionnya Jimin hihi (Gomawo ^^)

 **yongchan :** BANZAI YOONMIN! HOHO! (Gomawo ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong haseo ~

Thanks for my readers, follower dan reviewer hehe

Well, selamat membaca ^^

Bukannya terpukul, Jimin malah berbunga-bunga ketika mengetahui Yoongi bukanlah paman kandungnya. YoonMin. Yoon!top Jimin!bottom. AU! OneShot!

.

.

 **My Lovely Ahjusshi!**

Jimin mematung tak percaya. Bola matanya seolah bisa meloncat keluar saking kagetnya.

"Eomma bilang apa?"getar Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yoongi bukan keluarga kita, Jiminie,"wanita tambun itu berhenti sejenak untuk mendesah panjang, merasa begitu bersalah mengatakan hal ini kepada anak sulungnya, "kami juga baru mengetahuinya tadi malam, setelah pengacara Kim membacakan surat wasiat."

"Jadi, jadi, jadi,"Jimin mengerut. Tampak guratnya bertambah sangsi.

"Selama ini Kakek dan Nenekmu menutupinya dari kami, bahkan dari Yoongi sendiri. Ternyata mereka mengadopsi Yoongi-"

DUAK

Jemari Jimin dihempas ke meja seraya bangkit. Kedua matanya menatap liar, sangat terkejut akan fakta yang dibeberkan oleh Eommanya.

Eomma mendongak mencoba mengelus punggung Jimin, namun pemuda manis itu langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jadi, jadi-"toleh Jimin pada Eomma dengan tangisannya, "Yoongi-ahjusshi bukan paman kandungku, Eomma?"lirihnya, "Yoongi-ahjusshi bukan anak kandung Kakek dan Nenek? Yoongi-ahjusshi bukan saudara kandung Eomma? Aku, aku,"bibir ranum itu ditangkup telapak tanganya, "aku, aku hiks hiks! Bukan keponakan..."

"Jiminie..."

Lalu Jimin berlari kencang menuju kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Aigooo,"keluh Eomma.

"Nah, mau bagaimana lagi, Eomma,"sahut Jungkook dari sofa ruang tengah, "sudah dari kecil Hyung selalu menempel dengan Yoongi-ahjusshi. Pasti Hyung sangat terpukul,"lanjutnya sok bijak.

"Jungkook-a."

"Ne, Eomma?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa reaksimu santai sekali hm?"

"Well,"Jungkook menarik bibirnya, mengangkat bahu singkat, "mau kandung atau bukan, tidak masalah buatku. Yang penting Min Yoongi tetap kuanggap sebagai pamanku yang paling keren!"

Eomma tersenyum simpul, lalu langsung berubah lesu menatap pintu kamar Jimin yang tertutup rapat.

 _Semoga dia baik-baik saja_ Harap Eomma.

.

.

"Kyyyaaa!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

Seharusnya teriakan Jimin lebih melengking dari suara Eomma yang melerainya dengan Jungkook ketika bertengkar. Namun oktaf tertinggi Jimin itu terbendung dari bantal yang ia remas kuat-kuat.

Badannya menggelinjang di atas tempat tidur.

Kakinya liar menendang-nendang entah ke arah mana.

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng gemas seolah ingin memakan bantal.

Sudah begitu selama sejam lebih sejak ia berhasil menampilkan akting terpukulnya di hadapan Eomma dan adik satu-satunya, Jungkook.

Benar. Jimin hanya berpura-pura bersedih. Seolah-olah terguncang dengan kebenaran Yoongi bukanlah paman kandungnya. Paman yang selama ini selalu ia idolakan. Selalu ia banggakan. Selalu ia perhatikan. Dan selalu ia-

Cintai.

Rasa cinta untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih. Bukan rasa sayang seseorang kepada adik ibunya.

Tapi keluarganya tentu menganggap Jimin hanyalah keponakan yang sangat manja dengan pamannya sendiri. Tak ada yang salah. Lumrah sebagai keluarga.

Padahal semakin hari perasaan Jimin semakin menguat. Batinnya selalu tersiksa sejak ia tanpa sengaja bergerak untuk mencium bibir Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. Ketika Yoongi bermalam di rumah mereka karena ketinggalan kereta, tidur di sofa ruang tengah dan Jimin terbangun tengah malam karena ingin ke kamar mandi. Awalnya Jimin hanya berniat memperbaiki selimut Yoongi, tapi entah mengapa wajah tampan yang terlelap dengan damai itu seakan menariknya bagaikan gravitasi, tak dapat ditolak. Kala itu Jimin duduk memangku wajah pada sebelah tangan, tersenyum lebar menikmati pemandangan terindah dalam hidupnya dan entah atas dorongan apa, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sudah berjarak beberapa senti saja dari Yoongi. Untung Yoongi sempat bersuara dalam tidurnya, membuyarkan Jimin dari tindakan gilanya-

mencium pamannya sendiri.

Sejak saat itulah, awalnya Jimin _shock,_ bisa-bisanya ia tergerak sendiri untuk melakukan itu, namun hari-hari selanjutnya ia mulai mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri dan selalu berusaha agar rasa cinta terlarang itu dapat terkikis perlahan-lahan.

Setelah setahun barlalu. Dan lihat, apa yang terjadi sehari setelah kematian kakeknya.

Terungkap bahwa Yoongi ternyata bukan paman kandungnya. Yoongi tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Dia bukan keponakan Yoongi. Sejatinya mereka adalah orang lain. Dan berarti Jimin berhak,

mencintai Yoongi.

Bantal Jimin memelas minta dilepas. Lihat, cengkraman Jimin makin menjadi, pelampiasan emosi senangnya yang bukan main. Kegirangan sangat karena ia boleh merasakan apa yang sudah susah payah ia tahan selama ini.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Jimin tak bergeming. Bisa saja ia membuka pintu dan membiarkan seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, toh dia hanya sedang berchat ria bersama sahabat terdekatnya, Hoseok. Tapi ingat, minggu pagi ini Jimin harus bertingkah layaknya seseorang yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Jadi yang mengetuk itu menghela napas panjang dan bahunya jatuh karena menganggap hening di kamar Jimin adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa yang di dalam tengah dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Jiminie, ini aku,"suara berat itu terdengar sedih.

Jimin melotot.

"Ini Ahjusshi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Jiminie?"

Handphone dilempar.

Rambut diacak asal.

Gelas diraih, meneteskan air pada kedua mata.

Cermin dilirik sekilas, mengatur wajah sengsara sedemikian rupa.

Klek

Pintu dibuka dan Yoongi langsung di hadapkan pada Jimin yang menunduk dalam dengan isakannya.

"Jiminie..."panggil Yoongi lembut. Ia masuk, menutup kembali pintu kamar lalu mengarahkan Jimin untuk ikut duduk di tepian kasur.

Yoongi mendesah kasar, sedang Jimin masih [akting] menangis.

Hening.

Belum terdengar apa-apa selain bibir ranum itu yang [akting] tersedu-sedu dan-

 _I NEED YOU GIRL WAE HONJA SARANGHAGO HONJASEOMAN IBYEOLHAE~_

 _Sialan kau Hoseok!_

 _I NEED YOU GIRL WAE DACHIL GEOL ALMYEONSEO JAKKU NIGA PIRYOHAE_

"Em..."sangsi Jimin.

"Tak apa. Silahkan."

"Ne..."pamit Jimin sok lemas.

Kemudian meraih cepat handphonenya dan bergerak ke sudut kamar.

[YA! Kenapa kau menelpon hha!?]

 _Eh? Kenapa kau marah! Aku cuman penasaran, jadi pamanmu-_

[Nanti kita chat lagi! Heol! Jangan menggangguku dulu!]

 _Iya~ iya~ Jangan lupa cerita ya!_

Pip.

"Maaf..."ujar Jimin tetap sok lemas.

"Gwenchana."

Jimin berwajah lesu lagi, duduk kembali di samping Yoongi. Menekuk kepala, menggulung ujung baju dan tak lupa terisak kecil.

"Paman juga baru mengatahuinya,"mulai Yoongi tanpa melihat Jimin, tak tega akan wajah tertekan keponakan kesayangannya yang satu itu, "paman terkejut. Paman _shock._ Bukan main sakitnya ketika tahu orang-orang hangat yang sangat baik ini bukanlah keluargaku. Aku orang asing, Jiminie. Aku orang lain, bukan siapa-siapa mereka... "getarnya mengusap seluruh wajah.

Aduh. Jimin jadi merasa bersalah. Merasa tak pantas akan kesenangannya.

"Kau tahu, tepat ketika kebenaran itu terungkap, semuanya tetap tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Mereka tak ambil pusing, mereka menegaskan bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku tetap bagian keluarga ini. Aku tetap berhak menyandang marga 'Min'. Aku tetap adik dari kakak-kakakku selama ini. Aku tetap,"ia menoleh, mengelus-elus kepala Jimin.

 _Ooh!_ Batin Jimin girang. Tapi ia perlahan mendongak, menatap lekat kedua bola mata Yoongi dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku tetaplah seorang paman dari keponakan-keponakan yang sangat aku sayangi,"senyumnya lembut pada Jimin.

"Huwaaa! Yoongi-ahjusshiiiiii!"haru Jimin menghambur memeluk Yoongi. Merangkul erat punggung kokoh itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Ne, Jiminie..."balas Yoongi mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, "rasa sayang paman akan tetap sama, bahkan akan semakin lebih, Jiminie..."elusnya pada surai coklat dan punggung berbalut sweater belang itu.

 _Aaaah. Memang enak kalau dipeluk begini._

.

.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan cintamu?"

Jimin mendesah kasar, "nah, itu tuh. Entahlah. Cih, apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?"

Jjajangmyeon itu hanya dimainkan oleh sumpit Jimin.

"Minta ditemani belanja atau apalah, lalu nyatakan perasaanmu setelah itu,"saran pemuda di seberang Jimin, Hoseok, yang malah lahap dengan makanannya.

"Haaaah, tidak semudah itu lho. Maksudku, maksudku, baru kemarin lho, dan berarti akhir pekan nanti belum juga seminggu. Mustahil aku langung menyatakan cinta, kan. Ketahuan jelas kalau selama ini aku sudah menyimpan rasa yang tidak seharusnya."

"Trus? Sebulan begitu?"

Jimin menggeleng lemah, "masih terlalu cepat. Masa hanya dalam sebulan kita sudah menyukai orang yang selama ini sudah kita anggap sebagai paman sendiri."

"Setengah tahun begitu?"

"Terlalu lamaaaaaa."

"Heol! Aku masih tak habis pikir,"Hoseok hendak meraih piring Jimin, namun langsung dicegah, "bisa-bisanya kau suka dengan orang tua. Paman sendiri malah! Ckckck."

"YA! Yoongi-ahjusshi itu masih muda!"sungut Jimin, "kau tahu kan betapa tampannya dia! Tampan! Baik! Penyayang! Sayang keluarga! Sayang ponakannya! Aaaahhhh, Ahjusshi~"

Jimin menangkup kedua pipi merahnya, memandang penuh pesona pada langit cerah yang seolah menampilkan wajah Yoongi tercintanya.

Cepat Hoseok mengambil kesempatan, mengambil Jjajangmyeon Jimin yang tak niat dimakan, bergegas melahapnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya~"kekeh Hoseok.

Jimin bergeming. Matanya melotot melihat dua piring kosong di depan Hoseok.

"YA! JUNG HOSEOK! KEMBALIKAN MAKAN SIANGKU!"

.

.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Jimin mendesah kasar. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi tapi Eomma yang memandangnya khawatir, tahu, pasti Jimin sedang memikirkan Yoongi.

Memang benar, namun dalam konteks yang berbeda tentunya, jika Eomma berpikir Jimin masih lesu karena Yoongi yang ternyata tidak sedarah dengannya, maka sebenarnya Jimin tidak bersemangat karena belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Remote di tangan Jimin direbut, drama percintaan terganti dengan channel olahraga.

"Ya!"protes Jimin pada Jungkook yang baru mendaratkan pantat di sampingnya, "aku sedang nonton lho!"

"Alaaah. Nonton atau melamun, Hyung,"ejek Jungkook.

"Nonton! Berikan remotenya!"

"Ish! Tidak akan!"Jungkook bangkit, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi remote televisi.

"YA!"kesal Jimin meloncat-loncat, berusaha menggapai jemari adiknya yang bagaikan melangit. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak suka meminum susu dan jarang berolah raga.

"Kau tidak nonton, Pendek!"

Well, Jimin memang tidak terlalu ingin menonton, tapi entah mengapa ia tak rela jika Jungkook menguasai televisi.

"Aku nonton, Kelinci!"

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Aish, nih!"

Jimin mengerjap cepat. Tumben Jungkook mau mengalah. Cuman sebentar lagi mereka cekcoknya, hanya lima dialog. Langka sekali, tak pernah bahkan.

"Kau sakit, Jungkook-a?"tanya Jimin khawatir, memeriksa kening Jungkook.

"Aish! Apaan sih, Hyung,"tepis Jungkook pelan, "nanti aku ganti lagi lho channelnya."

"Ani... setelah dipikir-pikir, beberapa hari ini kau,"Jimin menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering mengalah ya."

Jungkook mendecak, "nah, kau tahu. Kami benar-benar khawatir lho."

"Khawatir? Kepadaku?"

"Well, sejak Paman ke sini, Hyung jadi uring-uringan, tak berselera makan, sering melamun dan,"Jungkook berpaling malu, "aku tidak suka melihatmu kehilangan semangat."

"Aigooooo,"sontak Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook, menatap haru yang dibuat-buat, "sejak kapan adik Hyung bersikap manis begini hm? Aigooooo~"

"Cih,"tepis Jungkook. Kakak beradik ini memang jarang bermanja-manja.

"Hehe."

"Ngomong-ngomong."

"Apa?"

"Eomma,"panggil Jungkook, dongaknya ke arah dapur.

"Kau saja yang cerita, Jungkook-a,"sahut Eomma yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Well,"Jungkook memandang Jimin, "mulai besok, dan untuk sebulan ke depan, Hyung akan tinggal di apartemen Yoongi-ahjusshi."

"Eh? Mworago?"

"Eomma dan Appa mengusulkan kalian tinggal bersama dulu sementara waktu, barang kali dengan itu Hyung ceria lagi dan masalah kandung atau bukan tak akan diambil hati lagi kan."

"EEEHHHH!?"

.

.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _GYAAAAAAAA!_

 _ASTAGA! ASTAGA! ASTAGA! ASTAGA!_

 _Astagaaaaaa_

 _Demi jutaan foto Ahjusshi yang kusimpan diam-diam. BAGAIMANA INI!?_

 _HUWAAAAAAA!_

Tin Tin

Jimin tersentak. Sebuah mobil sudah terparkir tak jauh di depannya. Ford Fiesta yang sangat ia kenal, jadi ia langung tersenyum dan masuk ke pintu samping kemudi.

Jimin memakai seltbet dengan semangat.

"Lama menunggu?"tanya Yoongi menjalankan mobil lagi.

"Ani!"geleng Jimin cepat. Padahal dia sudah hampir sejam menunggu Yoongi di depan tempat lesnya. Jika Hoseok atau Jungkook yang ia tunggu maka mulutnya sudah merapal umpatan kesal sekarang.

"Maaf, ya. Tadi setelah menjembut kopermu, Paman ada keperluan mendadak."

"Gwenchana~"senyum Jimin semanis mungkin.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum jadinya, mengacak rambut Jimin, "gomawo."

"Hehe."

"Mau makan malam apa?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Chicken?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Daging bakar berarti?"

"Ne!"

"Okeeeh."

.

.

"Eh? Aku-"

Jimin menatap sangsi _double bed_ itu.

"Jadi aku tidur di sini? Bersama Paman begitu?"

"Ne,"angguk Yoongi santai membawa koper Jimin tepat di samping lemari dindingnya, "wae?"

"Ani. Ee. Ee, itu... Paman serius?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Yoongi duduk di tepian ranjang, "kau lihat sendiri kan, apartemen baruku ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Dan tidak ada masalah jika kita tidur bersama kan. Jangan khawatir, Paman tidak lasak dan tidak mendengkur kok."

 _Heol! Bukan itu masalahnya!_

"Apa kau ingat? Setiap pulang kampung kau selalu merengek untuk tidur di sampingku,"lalu Yoongi tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian dulu.

 _Itu kan waktu aku masih kecil Paman! Astaga! Apa kau pikir aku masih bocah hha!? Sampai kapan kau mengganggapku anak kecil terus heoh?!_

Jimin menatap lekat kedua bola mata Yoongi. Bergerak berlahan bersimpuh dipangkuan pria pucat itu, mengalungi leher pamannya yang mematung berkedip cepat.

"Jiminie?"tanya Yoongi mulai tak fokus. Menenggak ludah susah payah, ketika Jimin memandangnya sendu dan penuh menggoda.

"Apa di matamu aku masih kecil hm?"rajuk Jimin bernada manja.

Mata Yoongi membulat sempurna.

Satu tangan Jimin berangsur turun. Jari telunjuknya diputar-putar pada dada Yoongi. Dada yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh dengan dahsyat.

Jimin lalu menyandar di pundak Yoongi, "apa aku harus membuktikannya malam ini hm?"rengutnya kecewa.

"Ji, Ji, Jiminie. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"panik Yoongi. Bahkan sebenarnya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Jimin mendongak, menggapai pipi Yoongi dan berbisik, "apa kau perlu merasakanku hm?"

 _Eh?_

SRET

 _Eeeeh?_

Yoongi sudah menindih Jimin kini.

Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jimin.

Tatapannya intens. Wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi seduktif.

"Eh? Yoongi-ahju- Mph! Nnngh..."

Yoongi menciumnya. Melumat bibir yang tadi hanya berniat mempermainkan pamannya, bercanda, main-main. Jimin tak serius, dan dia yakin pamannya itu tak akan berbuat macam-macam.

Tapi apa ini?

 _Oooh!_

Jimin bahkan dengan senang hati sudah menyerahkan rongga mulutnya pada Yoongi. Ciuman yang terlalu vulgar untuk remaja seusia Jimin. Membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir, mabuk dipenuhi hasrat menginginkan lebih.

Tautan lidah dilepas. Membuahkan kelopak Jimin yang setengah menutup dan desahan napas yang terburu.

Melihat Jimin tak melawan, Yoongi menyeringai. Cepat-cepat membuka kemeja sekolah Jimin-

"Yoongi-ahjusshi!"pekik Jimin tertahan, "ngh!"

dan mulai menjilat leher mulus itu. Beberapa bercak tercipta dengan Jimin yang melenguh nikmat tak henti-hentinya.

"Hei, Jiminie,"bisik Yoongi menggigit singkat cuping telinga Jiminie, "panggil aku Hyung malam ini..."

"Eh?"

Yoongi menegakkan punggung, melepas kaos hitamnya dan tersenyum lebar, "'Yoongi-hyung', begitu,"titahnya, "atau kau bisa mendesah 'Yoongi' saja, Jiminie."

 _HOLY SHIT!_ Wajah Jimin merah padam. Habis sudah logikanya. Nalarnya hilang entah ke mana. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan karna sudah menakdirkan Yoongi bukan sebagai paman kandungnya. Lihat, dada telanjang yang menggoda itu. Seringai licik yang menawan. Dan! Dan jemari yang mulai menjalar memanjakan tubuh Jimin.

"Yoongi-Hyung!"desah Jimin.

"Nah, begitu, Jiminie."

"Hyung! Ah! Ah!"

"Jiminie."

"Yoon-"

DUAK

 _Eh?_

Jimin mengerjap cepat.

 _Hm?_

Jangan bilang dia baru terjatuh dari tempat tidur sambil menciumi bantal.

 _SIAL!?_

.

.

Celana boxer itu Jimin kucek kesal di wastafel.

 _Cih! Hanya mimpi!_

Gerutunya membersihkan noda akibat bunga tidurnya itu. Setelah makan malam kemarin, mereka pulang ke apartemen Yoongi yang memiliki dua kamar. Mengobrol ringan sambil menonton televisi, lalu Yoongi menyuruhnya tidur setelah dirasa larut.

Hanya itu. Tak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Well, perjalanan masih jauh Jiminie. Tenang ~ masih banyak kesempatan._ Jimin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. _Kau pintar masak kan, bisa beres-beres rumah kan, nah, bersikaplah layaknya seorang istri, bisa saja kalian terlihat seperti pengantin baru kan. Hohohoho._

Selesai. Lalu Jimin berganti celana dan melangkah keluar kamar.

 _Hm? Kekehan siapa itu?_

Jimin melangkah ragu ke arah dapur.

Sontak ia menahan napas.

Lututnya lemas dan langsung terduduk.

Bunyi lutut yang terbentur lantai mengagetkan dua makhluk di dapur itu. Yang satu sedang sibuk memasak, yang satu memeluknya erat dari belakang sambil terkadang menggigiti leher putih itu nakal. Malu dan geli yang membuahkan kekehan dari si pemuda cantik.

"Ah!"Yoongi langsung berbalik dan melepas pelukannya, "kau sudah bangun Jiminie. Maaf, seharusnya kami-"

"Ish. Kau sih,"senggol yang bercelemek itu mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Jimin, "gwenchana?"tanyanya khawatir, sekedar mendapati sepasang kekasih sedang bermesraan tidak sampai terduduk lemas begini kan.

Jimin tak bergeming.

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Seokjin,"senyum Seokjin ramah, "Yoongi sering menceritakanmu."

"Ne. Aku lupa mengatakannya,"timpal Yoongi, "mungkin kau akan sering bertemu Jinnie. Dia em, kekasihku,"terangnya malu-malu.

Jantung Jimin meledak.

"Ketika tahu kau akan tinggal di sini,"lanjut Yoongi, "dia ingin sesekali membuatkan sarapan untuk kita-"

Mulut Jimin terisak.

"Gwenchana?"Seokjin memegang kedua bahu Jimin. Matanya memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Jimin, berusaha mencari tahu mana yang sakit. Tapi Jimin hanya menangis dengan tangan yang tidak bergerak sama sekali dan kepala menunduk dalam.

Yoongi jadi ikut menghampirinya penuh khawatir.

"Gwenchana, Jiminie?"

 _Kuatkan dirimu Park JIMIN! Astaga! Astaga! Hancur sudah semua harapanku!_

"Gwenchana?"

 _Kuatkan dirimu, BODOH!_

"Gwenchana?"

Jimin akhirnya mendongak dan tersenyum manis, "gwenchana hehe, aku tadi mimpi buruk. Mengerikan sekali, makanya, begitulah..."

Yoongi dan Seokjin mendesah lega. Dibantu mereka berdua kemudian Jimin mulai berdiri.

"Oh, ya!"celetuk Jimin, "Yoongi-ahjusshi."

"Ne?"

"Mungkin Ahjusshi akan sering bertemu Taehyung."

"Taehyung?"

"Ne, kadang dia menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang."

"Waah, padahal Paman yang ingin begitu."

"Gwenchana, Ahjusshi. Tinggal bersama saja sudah cukup kok hehe."

Well, berarti Jimin mau tak mau harus membuka hatinya mulai hari ini, setidaknya mulai membalas chat dari Taehyung dulu, teman sekelas yang sudah tiga kali ia tolak.

.

.

-END-

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaaaaaa ^^

How?

Wkwkwkwkwk Kasihan Chimchim.


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong Haseo ~

GAMSAHAMNIDA TUK READERS! FOLLOWERS! REVIEWERS! Luv U All.

Maaf, menghilang cukup lama ^^

Well, smangat nulis saya sedang down bgt akhir2 ni

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

 _Sial!_

Yoongi mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia tidak terlalu percaya diri dapat menemukan toko bunga selain Butterfly dalam waktu singkat, maka pagi ini ia akan lebih dulu datang dari Jimin. Ini kencan pertamanya dan sudah seharusnya dirinya yang menunggu, bukan kekasih barunya itu.

Oh, dan salahkan dirinya yang menerima saran Jimin untuk bertemu di stasiun daripada Yoongi yang menjemput ke toko bunganya. Jadilah jarum jam tangan Yoongi terlihat menyebalkan kini. Sudah hampir setengah jam ternyata ia terlambat.

 **le Bouquet de Fleurs**

Setelah berlari kencang menyusuri tiga blok, akhirnya Yoongi berhenti. Pria dengan stelan kasual itu menumpu kedua tangan pada lututnya dan berusaha mengatur napas, "maaf, haah, maaf! Apa aku membuat menunggumu lama?"ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Jimin langsung menggeleng, "aniyo, Yoongisshi. Apa anda terlambat karena ini?"tanyanya meraih buket bunga yang dibawa Yoongi.

"Oh. Ne. Apa kau suka?"Yoongi menunduk sedikit dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "well, kau bisa membuatnya sendiri sih, tapi aku bingung harus memberimu apa."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "gamsahamnida,"senyumnya manis lalu meraih sapu tangan dari tasnya dan melapkannya ke kening Yoongi.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum, meski hal kecil tapi ia sangat senang dengan sikap Jimin, dewasa dan perhatian sekali. Lihat, setelah menyeka keringatnya, tak lupa Jimin merapikan sedikit kemeja Yoongi yang berantakan sehabis berlari kencang.

Jika tidak di depan umum, pasti Yoongi langsung mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Mereka baru berpacaran selama dua minggu, tapi Yoongi sudah sejak lama mengamati dan mendekati Jimin. Ia hanya karyawan biasa, di sebuah perusahaan asing yang suatu hari disuruh membeli buket bunga oleh atasannya karena Yoongi yang biasa mengurus perihal karangan bunga di bagiannya. Jika biasanya ia berurusan dengan toko bunga langganan perusahaanya, tapi mengingat kala itu ia hanya perlu membeli belasan tangkai bunga pesanan istri atasannya, maka ia memutuskan pergi ke Butterfly, toko bunga yang waktu itu baru berusia dua bulan dan tepat berada di seberang kantor Yoongi.

Pertemuan pertama yang biasa saja, layaknya jual beli yang kebanyakan ada. Bahkan keduanya sama-sama tak begitu mengingat wajah masing-masing. Yoongi mulai tertarik sejak pertemuan kedua mereka, ketika Jimin tersesat di kantornya. Istri atasan Yoongi, Nyonya Lee, sangat menyukai buket bunga buatan Jimin, maka ia memesan lagi dari Butterfly tidak melalui Yoongi, sudah ada kontak Jimin di note kecil yang terselip di buket bunga. Ketika mengantar orderannya, Jimin cukup kewalahan mencari ruangan Tuan Lee, kebetulan sekali Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang ia tanyai begitu sampai di lantai yang dimaksud. Di sana penasaran Yoongi mulai tergelitik akan sosok manis dengan pembawaan lembut dan dewasa itu.

Alhasil, awalnya hanya mengisi waktu istirahat siang dengan mencuri-curi lihat pada toko seberang, lalu menjadi pengamatan di jam-jam pulang kerja, memberikan kartu nama sampai akhirnya memberanikan diri mengajak makan malam.

Makan malam yang menjadi sangat indah ketika Jimin menerima ajakan Yoongi untuk menjalin hubungan. Dua minggu berlalu, hari-hari mereka hanya disempatkan untuk telponan, berkirim email, makan siang bersama, obrolan ringan sepulang kerja dan kecupan hangat di kening Jimin ketika Yoongi mengantarnya pulang.

Baru hari ini akhirnya Yoongi dan Jimin bisa menyocokkan jadwal mereka.

"Kenapa kau ingin janjian di sini hm?"

Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan di trotoar kota. Langkah mereka menuju kawasan yang lebih ramai, bertolak pada salah satu gedung bioskop di distrik Gangnam.

"Em, aku ingin merasakan yang namanya 'menunggu di tempat janjian',"pipi Jimin bersemu merah mengatakan itu. Malu sekali, apa alasannya terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi Yoongi terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Jimin, "benarkah?"senyumnya lebar, hanya bisa menatap surai kecoklatan Jimin, karena pemuda di sampingnya itu berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Ne..."aku Jimin masih malu-malu.

"Hmmm. Apa kau juga ingin merasakan 'bermesraan di Sungai Han'?"

"Eh?"

"Setelah menonton film, makan siang dan berkeliling, apa kau ingin ke Sungai Han?"tanya Yoongi berusaha mempertemukan pandangan mereka, "kurasa kau juga mengharapkan itu."

Sontak pipi Jimin semakin merona. Ia mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

Kemudian tautan jemari mereka dieratkan Yoongi yang tersenyum lebar.

Semoga hari ini pasangan hangat itu juga merasakan yang namanya 'manisnya ciuman pertama' di bawah langit penuh bintang.

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDA

HOW?

Fix! Adem ayem bgt! Ga da konflik! Ga da papa! Murni biasa aja! Mana singkat bgt lg! Wkwkkwkwk Mian ~ Mian ~

Well, udah dari dulu saya pengen nulis Couple yang Ukenya itu Florist lembut, dewasa dan perhatian macam Jimin di chapter kali ini. Fufu ~

Nah, saya ga sempat ngetik panjang-panjang, dilanjutinpun takutnya pembaca rada bosan. Ceritanya mono pasti, wong YoonMin di sini emang damai bgt lho

Semoga masih bisa menghibur ya ^^

BTW, yang request **The Incredibles** dilanjut, dipost sbg FF berseri baru, udah baca belum? Direview ya, kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi marahin aja saya ^^

Tuk **My Lovely Ahjusshi** sampai situ aja ya, kalo saya mood bikin sequel, VMin dong jadinya. Ide itu dpt pas liat pasangan beda umur haha. Trus krn oneshot, dan mustahil dlm waktu singkat Yoongi bisa suka ama Jimin, makanya sad ending aja jadinya wkwkwk.

Once again, gamsahamnida

As always, balasan review dr pembaca : (mengingat saya lg hilang semangat buat ngetik, tetep saya usahain jawab, tapi singkat2 aja, mian ne)

 **annisadamayanti54 :** Haha. Seperti biasa, panjang lebar, I luv it, saya jadi hafal akun anda haha. gamsahamnida ^^

 **kim :** gamahamnida ^^

 **jchimchimo :** bener, bener. Sequel? VMin berarti dong ya. Hmhmhmhmhm. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **TrbBangtanboys :** udah dilanjut ka ya. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **chyu :** Yup! Udah dipost tuh The Incredibles versi berseri. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **Tiwi21 :** Yup! Dinext kok. Ne, hilang sudah harapannya. Kasian ~ haha. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **noona93 :** haha. saya juga mau lho! Gamsahamnida ^^

 **minsyugaa :** makan ati Jimin wkwk. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **yongchan :** karena dia cinta ma Jimin. Dan trnyata di chp 3 berbalik keadaannya, kasian ~ haha. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **Senashin0817 :** Yup, rada brothercomplex gitulah ~ Gamsahamnida ^^

 **Zyan Chim-Chim :** jgn sampai putus babe, kasian mulutnya, ga da yg bantu pas nguyah jengkol ntar wkwkwk. Tuk Ch 3, bener2 kasian, haha Gamsahamnida ^^

 **ChiminChim :** What the f... Flyyyyyy. Bener! Yoongi udah punya pacar pastinya. Moga ajalah Taetae berhasil. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **kumiko Ve :** gosip Hoseok itu, ntahlah haha. Brothernya Jimin cocoknya boyband senior kan ya haha. Bener2, Jimin ama Taetae aja biar lebih seger pacarannya haha. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **Kaizen Katsumoto :** Panggil saya Luv-nim aja, biar saya dapat cinta terus haha. wow! wow! sabar babe, sabar, saya juga ngayalnya geregetan sendiri. YUP! Saya emang niat ngerjain pembaca haha. Kasian Seokjin-nya wkkwk. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **Jimin Vivi :** Udah ada sequelnya kan ya. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **DioRah :** bener! bener! Gamsahamnida ^^

 **Guest :** Gamsahamnida ^^

 **The Min's :** saya juga suka. Tuk Ch 3, well, saya biarlah YoonJin bahagia, Chimchim udah ikhlas kok. Haha. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **bulatbulatmanis :** EH?! KENAPA APA!? Hahaha. Well, that's life ~ Gamsahamnida ^^

 **avis alfi :** Karena Yoongi itu murni anggap Jimin ponakan kandungnya dan terlanjur pacaran duluan ama Jin. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **SooieBabyUke :** Kalo sequel VMin dong hehe. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **kasihgwnama :** Mian, namanya juga fiksi, ga semua berakhir indah wkwkwk Gamsahamnida ^^

 **sxgachim :** Why! Why! Karena Yoongi murni nganggep Jimin itu ponakannya dan dia jatuh cinta duluan ama Jin. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **Hanami96 :** Gamsahamnida ^^

 **Park Byun Soo :** Sequel? VMin ama YoonJin dong jadinya haha. Gamsahamnida ^^

 **itsathenazi :** Yup! Ini prequelnya, krn beberapa ada yg request saya jd dapet ide haha. Sakit? Baguslah, emang itu maksud saya wkwkwk Saya mo ngerjain readers wkwkkwk Sequel? hhmhmhm Well, VMin dong ya ... hhmhm Gamsahamnida ^^

 **.**

 **Bonus bagi yg ngescroll ke bawah ^^**

.

"Hatsyi!"bersin Jimin ketiga kalinya. Hidungnya tersedu-sedu dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil meski sudah dilampisi kemeja Yoongi.

Pria berbalut kaos hitam di sampingnya menatap khawatir. Berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan.

Jika saja mereka tidak terlambat untuk berteduh, atau hujan yang tanpa gerimis langsung menyembur secara deras, maka mereka hanya perlu menunggu untuk reda. Dan setelah itu, tentu masih bisa melanjutkan kencan mereka. Tapi bibir Jimin mulai membiru dan Yoongi akui, kepalanya juga mulai pusing, pasti karena akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya semakin bertambah.

"Kita ke rumahmu sekarang."

"Eh? Tapi masih sore kan."

"Dan aku yakin hujan deras ini akan tetap bertahan sampai malam nanti."

"Kalau begitu kita mengobrol di kafe saja."

"Kau bisa demam jika berlama-lama memakai pakaian lembab."

Jimin menunduk lesu, "maaf, biasanya aku membawa payung. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini aku lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tas..."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, "hei, kenapa kau yang minta maaf. Well, kita harus berbegas, tidak apa-apa basah kuyup menerobos hujan kan, asal begitu tiba di rumah kau langsung mandi air panas dan meminum suatu yang hangat."

"Ne. Yoongisshi juga ikut ke dalam ya?"

"Eh?"

Jimin mengelus singkat pipi Yoongi, "akhir-akhir anda lembur kan. Bahkan untuk saat ini anda lebih mudah demam dibanding diriku, mandi dan hangatkan tubuh anda di rumahku ya. Apartemen anda cukup jauh kan."

"Aku tidak enak dengan keluargamu?"

Jimin tersenyum lembut, "aku sudah bilang kalau Appa dan Eomma menyukai anda kan, Yoongisshi."

"Well..."

"Yoongisshi?"

"Oh. Baiklah."

"Ne."

.

"Aigooo!"Eomma bergegas mengambil handuk dan kembali ke pintu depan.

"Annyeong Hasimnika, Nyonya Park,"bungkuk Yoongi hormat, "maaf, mungkin aku akan-"

"Sudahlah, cepat kalian berdua mandi dulu,"sergah Eomma langsung menuntut Yoongi ke kamar mandi di samping dapur, sedang Jimin berlalri menuju kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Jangan sampai masuk angin Nak Yoongi, Bibi akan buatkan sup hangat untuk kalian berdua,"tatapnya khawatir pada Yoongi lalu menyempatkan untuk tersenyum lembut dan berbegas menuju dapur.

"Ne."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, keluarga Jimin memang tak kalah ramah dari anak bungsunya. Ia jadi tiba-tiba rindu dengan orang tua dan dongsengnya yang ada di Daegu. Kapan ya terakhir ia menelpon Eomma-nya.

.

"Kau membaca berita tadi pagi kan, Jiminie?"

"Ne."

"Pasti karena gugup kau lupa membawa payung haha."

"Eomma..."panggil Jimin protes, sempat teralih lama dari sup hangatnya.

"Nak Yoongi."

"Ne, Nyonya Park?"

"Kau tahu, tadi Jimin sempat salah memakai sepatu lho."

"Eomma!"

"Hahaha."

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam dan mengerjap cepat. Perlahan menoleh ke arah sampingnya, menatap lekat wajah Jimin yang bersemu merah. Darahnya mendesir. Batinnya melompat-lompat senang, apa Jimin juga sama seperti dirinya. Terlalu bersemangat, terlalu menggebu-ngebu, tak sabaran, senang bukan main akan kencan pertama mereka yang ternyata berakhir di rumah Jimin ini.

"Dia juga bingung harus memakai baju apa,"lanjut Eomma masih ingin menggoda putra manisnya.

Kini Jimin memilih mengerucutkan bibir tanda protes.

Dan itu sangat menggemaskan sekali bagi Yoongi, pertama kali ia melihat sisi Jimin yang merajuk seperti ini. Barangkali Jimin jadi lebih manja jika di rumah, apalagi dia bungsu, tentu ada sisi yang hanya bisa ditunjukkan jika bersama Eommanya.

Oh. Apa ini? Kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa bahwa detik ini ia sudah siap menikahi Jimin.

.

.

END

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong haseooooo!

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAA UNTUK READERS, FOLLOWERS DAN REVIEWERS TERCINTA!

Thanks banget yaaaaaa Luv U All!

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

[UPDATE Chap 5] Kata orang, pengatin baru akan benar-benar diuji pada tiga bulan pertama usia pernikahan mereka. Kata orang. Tapi, pasangan YoonMin ingin sekali membenarkan 'kata orang' tersebut. AU! OneShot! Yoon!Top Jimin!Bottom.

 **Falling in love with You (again)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarapanku mana?"

Yoongi menatap heran pada meja makan yang menghidangkan makanan di satu sisi saja, sisi di hadapan Jimin.

"Baru tadi malam Hyung bilang masakanku tidak enak kan, masa lupa sih."

Jimin menjawab enteng tanpa melihat suaminya. Acuh, tapi hatinya masih kesal mengingat kata-kata Yoongi tadi malam, kata-kata yang sebenarnya hanya terucap karena tersulut emosi.

"Heol,"desah Yoongi tersenyum mengejek. Tak habis pikir bahwa 'istrinya' mulai bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Pria itu lalu meraih kesal kotak sereal dan membanting pintu kulkas setelah mengambil susu. Dengan memangku mangkok berisi sarapan paling ala kadar selama pernikahannya ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menonton berita pagi dengan setelan suara yang cukup keras. Mencoba menenggelamkan musik yang menemani pagi Jimin.

Jimin memutar bola mata jengah, menaikkan volume speaker di atas pantry.

Dan Yoongi memencet kuat-kuat remote TV.

Kemudian Jimin menyetel suara paling maksimal pada speaker.

Jadilah sekarang seperti konser sumbang memekakkan telinga bagi pengantin dua bulan itu.

Untung mereka tinggal di apartemen mewah, jadi hanya telinga mereka berdua yang menjadi korban dentuman membahana yang sarat sikap kekanakan.

.

.

"Hyung tak bisa membaca jam ya?"

Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi yang baru datang dengan langkah gontainya.

Pria mabuk itu mendengus lucu, hanya terkekeh dan menghempaskan tubuh pada sofa.

"Hyung tahu jam berapa sekarang hha?"tanya Jimin lagi. Dilewati begitu saja oleh Yoongi di lorong depan ia semakin mengerut kesal di dekat sofa, "kau tidak mengangkat telpon dan membaca pesanku."

Yoongi tersenyum dan memelas yang dibuat-buat, "aigooo, apa Chimchim kesepian hm? Apa Chimchim menunggu lama hm? Apa Chimchim kesal karena suaminya pulang malam dan mabuk seperti ini hm?"tanyanya penuh dengan nada mengejek, "hahahaha. Terserah aku pulang jam berapa! Memangnya kau Ibuku!"

"Aku pasanganmu!"

"Terserah! Terserah!"

"Ada bau parfum wanita di tubuhmu. Menyengat sekali."

...

"Jinnie-hyung bilang kalian mengundang wanita klub malam kali ini."

"Ya! Kau pikir kami harus mengundang siapa lagi! Ahjumma tukang bagi tissue?! Hah! Pesta itu tak akan lengkap kalau tidak ada yang seksi Jiminieee..."

Dada Jimin kembang kempis mendengarnya. Emosinya sontak naik ke ubun-ubun. Tatapannya penuh amarah dan menghembuskan napas layaknya banteng yang siap menyeruduk.

TAK

Kaki ia hentak pada lantai sekuat tenaga. Bergegas ke kamar dan membanting pintu.

"MIN BABO!"

.

.

"Dasi hitamku mana?"

...

"Ya! Kenapa kemeja ini belum di setrika heoh!"

...

"HEOL! Apa ini!? Sudah kubilang aku akan memakai celana ini kan!"

...

"Ya! Park Jimin!"

Yoongi yang berbalut handuk melangkah kesal menyusuri apartemennya. Celana kotor di tangannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi begitu melihat Jimin yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Kenapa kau belum mencuci- Kau mau ke mana?"

Yoongi mematai Jimin yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Setahunya jadwal mengajar Jimin baru dimulai pukul 11 pagi setiap hari kerja.

"Aku diajak Taetae ke taman. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Doodoo,"jawab Jimin tanpa melihat Yoongi, berlalu menuju pintu depan, "aku pergi- ugh! Hyung!"kemudian terhenti karena Yoongi meremas kuat lengan kirinya, "kau kenapa, Hyung? Sekedar pakaian tak perlu semarah ini kan! Hyung kan bisa pakai yang lain."

"Sejak kapan kalian punya acara 'jalan-jalan di taman' hha?"tanya Yoongi dingin semakin menguatkan cengkramannya. Tatapannya tajam penuh kebencian. Membayangkan seorang Taehyung, teman sekampus Jimin yang jelas-jelas mengincar Jimin sejak dulu tentu tak bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Heol. Hyung. Dia sahabatku. Sudah lima tahun kami saling mengenal dengan baik,"Jimin berusaha menepis tangan Yoongi, "kau tahu dia sedang pacaran dengan Jungkook, kan. Jangan berpikiran rendah tentang kami, Hyung,"tekannya menatap kesal.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin kuat-kuat. Menyeretnya paksa ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh Jimin ke atas kasur secara kasar.

Jimin menatap gamang ketika Yoongi mulai merangkak untuk menindihnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku harus mengajar _dance-"_

"Diam! Aku akan membuatku tak bisa berjalan dan keluar dari apartemen ini."

.

.

Jimin mengucek kedua matanya. Ia tahu ini masih pagi sekali, tapi ia yakin sudah terjaga seratus persen dan tidak akan berhalusinasi melihat orang lain di apartemennya.

Menyipit dan menelengkan kepala. Langkahnya agak ragu-ragu mendekati pantry dapur.

"Em..."gumamnya keras mencoba buka suara.

Sosok yang tengah mengaduk sup itu langsung berbalik.

"Oh, Nak Jimin ya. Annyeong haseo,"sapa wanita paruh baya itu sopan dan tersenyum lembut, "saya Lee Hana. Tuan Min mempekerjakan saya mulai hari ini. Saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik..."

Jimin mengerut. Yoongi tak pernah menyinggung tentang hal ini- well, akhir-akhir ini mereka memang tak pernah menyinggung hal apapun. Tak pernah membicarakan apapun. Tak pernah mengobrol apapun. Hanya ada cekcok dan kata-kata penuh emosi. Lalu hubungan intim yang kasar dan secara sepihak oleh Yoongi.

Tapi, haloooo. Jimin berperan sebagai 'istri' dalam pernikahan mereka. Mempekerjakan seorang _house keeper_ disaat Jimin memiliki banyak waktu luang akan menjadi sindiran halus untuknya bahwa ia tak becus menjalankan tugas.

Jimin termangu. Dipikir-pikir, rumah memang beres olehnya, tapi sudah dua minggu lebih ia sering absen memasak sarapan untuk Yoongi. Sering uring-uringan mengurus pakaian kotor Yoongi. Selalu membuat Yoongi memesan delivery untuk makan malamnya. Tak pernah lagi menyiapkan bekal untuk Yoongi.

"Tuan Min bilang, Nak Jimin lebih sibuk dan kecapaian untuk sementara waktu ini,"Nyona Lee mencoba mengobrol, mendapati Jimin yang hanya mematung cukup lama, "jadi dia bilang biar saya yang mengurus semuanya. Akan saya buatkan makanan tiga kali sehari. Urusan loundry, beberes rumah dan sebagainya, Nak Jimin tidak usah cemas lagi ya. Oh, apakah Tuan Min suka asin atau tidak?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jimin. Ia bergegas kembali ke kamar dan langsung membangunkan Yoongi dengan serangan bantal.

"Ck! Mwoyaa!"kesal Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar tak menganggapku lagi heoh?"ada nada getir dari pertanyaan Jimin. Jadi Yoongi yang semula ingin meringkuk melanjutkan tidurnya, memilih terjaga dan bergerak duduk.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak memberitahuku tentang hal penting ini?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau malah seperti ini. Bukannya kau senang pekerjaanmu jadi- YA!"sungut Yoongi menepis bantal yang dilempar Jimin.

"Aku? Lebih sibuk? Kecapaian? Pandai sekali Hyung menjaga image."

"Kau mau aku bilang karena aku selalu bertengkar dengan istriku jadi aku butuh pembantu sekarang, begitu?"

Jimin terisak dua kali, lalu menatap tajam kedua mata Yoongi, "aku benar-benar tak akan memasakkan-mu apa-apa lagi!"

.

.

Yoongi memang pekerja keras, namun akan menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar pemalas di hari Minggu. CEO muda itu lebih memilih bersantai dan berdiam diri di rumah kala hari libur. Tak akan menjawab panggilan. Tak akan menerima kunjungan. Tak akan ada yang lain, selain dia, istirahat dan gerakan minim untuk bertahan hidup.

Nyonya Lee bahkan ikut ia liburkan di hari Minggu. Yoongi bisa bertahan dengan ramen. Sehari libur tak akan membuat tugas Nyonya Lee tertumpuk banyak.

Jadi Minggu adalah surga ketenangan dengan penuh santai bagi seorang Min Yoongi-

-seharusnya.

Tapi, lihat. Sepertinya Minggu ini tak sama dengan Minggu-Minggu berharga Yoongi lainnya.

Apa ia tengah bermimpi?

Apa Jimin menghidupkan TV keras-keras untuk mengusik tidurnya?

Apa suara gelak tawa itu semakin nyata di telinganya?

"BU! Hahahahaha! Hei! Jangan menggigitku! Haha! Hei!"

 _Hm?_

Mata Yoongi membulat lebar.

"Kau nakal ya! Sini! Biar aku balas! Hahaha!"

 _HHHMMM!?_

Yoongi tiba-tiba emosi. Sontak saja ia bangkit dan terburu keluar kamar. Alisnya semakin menyatu melihat Jimin ternyata bersama seonggok daging hidup yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Dia baru saja akan marah. Mengira Jimin tengah bercanda entah dengan siapa, tapi yang jelas tawa Jimin yang lepas itu pastilah hasil dari seorang yang lebih Jimin sukai dari dirinya. Ia berpikir macam-macam dan hendak menyiapkan umpatan paling kasarnya.

Namun, lihat. Ternyata kenyataannya jauh lebih menjengkelkan bagi Yoongi. Makhluk yang paling tak bisa Yoongi dekati ada di pangkuan sang istri. Menggeliat manja dengan nyamannya. Terkekeh lucu menggapai-gapai wajah manis Jimin. Bukan orang dewasa seperti dugaannya.

"Kenapa ada makhluk menyebalkan itu ada di apartemenku hha!"

"Oh,"Jimin mendongak pada suaminya yang mematung dengan tatapan jijik, "kau sudah bangun, Hyung. Hei! Sampai kapan kau belum juga bisa menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih baik heoh? Bayi, Hyung! Bayi. Dan dia Junghan. Kau tahu namanya, kan. Sudah berapa kali kita bertemu keluarga Yoon heoh. Dasar."

"Ya. Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini hha? Mana orang tuanya?"

"Gikwang-sshi tak bisa menjaga Junghan hari ini."

"Orang tua mana yang menitipkan anak mereka di hari Minggu."

"Orang tua Doojoon-sshi sakit dan mereka melarang membawa bayi untuk menjenguknya."

"Bukannya Seokjin-hyung yang biasa membantunya."

"Aku sendiri yang minta. Lagipula Jinnie-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung ada urusan pagi ini."

"Kau sengaja ingin merusak hari Minggu-ku hha."

Jimin mengacuhkan Yoongi. Kembali sibuk bermain bersama Junghan.

"Heol. Aku akan menelpon Nyonya Lee."

"Jangan, Hyung."

"Kau tahu aku benci mereka kan."

"Ish. Kami tidak berisik kan. Kami tak akan mengganggu. Aku ingin sekali-"

"Hha! Tidak berisik apanya! Aku bangun karena mendengar kalian tahu! Dan dia pasti akan menangis keras-"

"Hyung. Jangan berteriak."

"Terserah! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berteriak!"

"Huweeeeee! Huwweeeee!"

"Astaga. Hyung, sudah kubilang jangan berteriak. Junghan jadi menangis kan. Astaga... Cup cup cup. Junghan-aaaaa~ Aigooo~ Jangan menangis~ Cup cup cup,"Jimin menimang-nimang Junghan berkeliling ruang tengah sambil sesekali melirik sinis pada Yoongi.

[Kau tak akan bisa menjadi Appa] cibir Jimin.

"Kau laki-laki. Dan kita tak akan pernah memiliki makhluk berisik yang bisanya cuman menangis itu,"tandas Yoongi bergerak mengambil handphonenya.

"Astaga. Hyung serius akan menelpon Nyonya Lee?"

"Ne. Aku akan menyuruhnya menjemput makhluk itu."

"Menjemput? Jadi, Junghan akan dijaga di rumah Nyonya Lee begitu?"

"Haloooo. Aku tak akan membiarkan alien popok itu menginvasi rumahku."

"Heol. Kami akan pergi kalau begitu."

"Hei, kenapa aku repot-repot menelpon Nyonya Lee. Karena kau tak boleh ke mana-mana hari ini. Tetap di sini."

"Hha?"

"Bisa saja aku ingin melakukannya siang ini kan."

"Jinjja,"Jimin geleng-geleng kepala mendesah kasar dan mulai membereskan barang-barang Junghan. Dia bergerak ke kamar, sedikit bersiap-siap dan bergerak akan pergi, "kami. akan. pergi. kalau. begitu."

"YA! Kau-"

Yoongi hendak meraih kasar, namun terhenti mengingat ada bayi dalam gendongan Jimin.

Jadi langkah Jimin tetap berlanjut dengan protes yang dilayangkan Yoongi.

"Ya ya ya ya ya."

"Apa hm?"Jimin menatap prihatin pada suaminya, "apa karena terlalu menjaga image kau jadi tidak bisa menghubungi satupun wanita panggilan heoh."

"Astaga. Jaga ucapanmu Park Jimin."

"Apanya yang perlu aku jaga. Main sendiri sana sama batangan mesummu itu,"tandas Jimin, "untuk sementara waktu aku tak ingin melakukannya denganmu. Hyung sudah kelewatan dan terlalu kasar akhir-akhir ini."

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum pahit menatap bekalnya. Bekal buatan Nyonya Lee yang tak kunjung mengerti bagaimana seleranya. Padahal dia sudah menjelaskan baik-baik dan panjang lebar. Apa tangan seseorang itu begitu susah untuk mengubah kebiasaan hm.

Selera Yoongi memang terbilang susah dan tidak umum. Seumur hidupnya baru dua orang yang bisa memasakkan sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa ia nikmati.

Eommanya.

Dan-

-Yoongi mendesah kasar memijit pangkal hidung seraya menatap nanar bingkai foto di ujung meja kerja. Mendengus lucu pada potret yang tak pernah bosan untuk ia nikmati.

Tawa lepas seorang Jimin ketika menatap kembang api pada saat _honeymoon_ mereka di Okinawa. Yoongi memiliki hobi photografer. Dan objek yang paling indah baginya adalah senyuman seorang Park Jimin.

Tak ada yang mengalahkan itu.

Tak akan ada.

Dan sesuatu yang sangat berharga itu hanya bisa ia lihat melalui foto kini.

Sudah sebulan lebih hubungan mereka semakin memburuk. Tiap harinya kian parah. Hal-hal kecilpun bisa menjadi bahan pertengkaran. Tetek bengek yang tak perlu dipusingkan malah bisa menyulut emosi mereka.

Acara TV. Perihal toilet. Selera parfum. Interior kamar. Dan banyak lainnya. Posisi tidurpun mereka permasalahkan sekarang.

Mereka bahkan baru bertengkar tadi pagi karena Jimin menyinggung anjing Taehyung dalam obrolannya dengan Nyonya Lee. Omongan Jimin hanya mengenai Doodoo, tak sedikitpun membahas majikannya. Tapi tetap menyebalkan bagi Yoongi.

Dan ia balas dengan pemberitahuan tiba-tiba bahwa seminggu ini Nyonya Lee tak perlu bekerja, nanti malam Yoongi akan langsung berangkat ke London untuk pekerjaannya. Nanti malam, ya, nanti malam. Nanti malam dia akan berangkat ke luar negri selama seminggu lebih dan dia baru memberitahukannya secara tidak langsung pada Jimin tadi pagi. Malah sebenarnya Yoongi ingin menelpon Nyonya Lee nanti malam tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Jimin. Well, untuk yang satu ini mungkin Jimin pantas untuk marah.

Tapi baru kemarin Jimin seharian keluar rumah bersama Seokjin dari pagi buta sampai malam tanpa mengangkat telpon dan membalas text Yoongi. Yoongi pikir mereka impas sekarang.

Entah kenapa dua bulan pertama berjalan sangat mulus dan romantis. Mereka memang baru tinggal bersama setelah menikah, dan tentu akan banyak perbedaan dan hal-hal yang baru diketahui keduanya dari pasangan masing-masing. Yoongi yang malas mandi. Jimin yang lasak dalam tidurnya. Jimin yang sangat teratur jam makannya. Yoongi yang mengisi perut ketika lapar saja. Yoongi yang tak mau keluar di hari Minggu. Jimin yang suka berjalan-jalan.

Tak sedikit perbedaan mereka, namun dapat dilalui dengan baik-

-pada awalnya.

Karena dua bulan setelah mengikat sumpah setia, tak ada lagi yang ditutupi, benar-benar gamblang memperlihatkan semua keburukan dan kekurangan mereka, terang-terangan akan semua hal, malah membuat Yoongi dan Jimin mulai merasa boleh memprotes ini itu daripada memaklumi seperti di awal. Untuk apa mereka menjaga sikap seperti masa pacaran, toh mereka sudah menjadi suami istri, sudah jelas-jelas terikat satu sama lain.

Yoongi tersentak begitu handphonennya berbunyi nyaring. Cepat-cepat ia angkat panggilan dari-

 _Seokjin-hyung?_

"Halo?"

 _"YA! Sudah cukup kalian berdua!"_

"Hha?"

 _"Apalagi kali ini heoh?"_

"Ck. Haaah. Apa bocah itu mengadu padamu hm?"

 _"Astaga! Kau menyebut istrimu sendiri bocah Min Yoongi!"_

"Heol! Masih lebih baik daripada Jimin yang menyebutku Brengsek!"

 _"Astaga...Terserahlah... Sudah dari pagi Jimin belum berhenti menangis, bisakah kau menjemputnya heoh?"_

"Hha?"

 _"Dia sudah jadi bahan tontonan di restoranku. Aku bujuk pakai cara apapun dia tak mau beranjak dari kursinya. Kau sedang istirahat siang kan, cepatlah ke sini."_

"Aku akan menyuruh Namjoon, dia bisa menggendong paksa Jimin dan mengantarnya pulang kan."

 _"Dan ternyata Namjoon tidak bisa melakukan itu."_

"Mwo?"

 _"Namjoon sudah ke sini dari tadi. Jimin-mu tak segan-segan menyiram Suamiku dengan kopi panasnya! Astaga, Tuhan. Apa kau tahu hha cairan mengepul itu nyaris saja mengenai wajah Namjoon."_

"AISH! JINJJA!"

.

.

Tidak hanya Jimin, semua pengunjung tersentak pada sosok yang membanting pintu restoran. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. Tatapannya tajam ke segala arah.

Memburu sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila.

Jimin mengerut, masih dengan menggenggam pensilnya ia beralih sepenuhnya untuk mematai Yoongi.

Tatapan mereka beradu.

Sama-sama terdiam, sama-sama mengerut heran.

Sontak saja Yoongi langsung dongkol mendapati Jimin ternyata sedang santai menggambar sketsa. Ia mendecak kasar, tanpa mengubris tatapan heran dari Jimin, langkahnya terburu menuju dapur.

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM SEOKJIN!?"teriaknya lantang penuh emosi, "KAU MEMPERMAINKU HHA!?"

Sosok yang menjabat sebagai koki kepala dan pemilik restoran mewah itu tersenyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oh, kau datang."

"HEOL!"

"Eits!"

Seokjin langsung mencegah Yoongi yang akan berlalu pergi, "aku tidak bohong. Dia memang menangis seharian ini, kau lihat matanya kan. Bengkak."

Well, Yoongi sempat memperhatikan baik-baik kedua mata Jimin tadi. Ia merasa tak enak lalu memilih mendengarkan kata-kata Seokjin.

"Kasihan Jiminie, setidaknya makan siang di sini ya, suatu pemandangan yang bagus seorang Min Yoongi makan siang bersama dengan istrinya kan. Kau tahu, beberapa pengunjung restoranku adalah orang penting, apa tidak akan menciptapkan pandangan aneh ketika kau tiba-tiba datang lalu malah pergi meninggalkan istrimu makan siang sendirian. Pernikahan kalian menggemparkan kan, sejatinya kau harus menunjukkan kerukunan di antara kalian berdua."

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Kim Seokjin,"geram Yoongi.

"Gamsahamnida."

.

.

Yoongi tak peduli jika dikatakan terlalu berlebihan ataupun sangat mendramatisir. Karena ia akui, dirinya termangu begitu takjub pada sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini. Padahal jelas-jelas senyuman Jimin terkesan canggung dan dibuat-buat -mengingat mereka di tempat umum- tapi Yoongi tetap merasa bersyukur dan sangat lega. Sudah lama Jimin tidak tersenyum kepadanya.

Sedang Jimin tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sembab yang tercetak jelas di kedua matanya. Tapi ia masih ingin menjadi pihak yang sama sekali tak merasa tertekan di sini. Sisi lemahnya hanya akan membuatnya kalah dengan sikap Yoongi.

Mereka mulai makan.

Dalam diam.

Semua tamu di sini memang tak terlalu bersuara. Mereka golongan high class yang sangat menjaga sikap. Menikmati makanan mewah dengan gaya yang elegan pula.

Bukan gaya Jimin tentunya. Ia bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti Yoongi. Ayahnya adalah guru SMA dan Ibunya instruktur piano biasa. Jika ingin makan di luar dia akan lebih memilih kafe biasa yang jauh lebih sederhana dengan suasana hommy yang menyenangkan. Yoongi cukup mengalah dalam hal ini.

Baru dua kali Jimin datang ke restoran mewah sebagai pengunjung. Ketika Yoongi melamarnya dan pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang tua Yoongi. Selebihnya dia sering mengunjungi restoran bintang lima Seokjin sebagai teman, tidak di kursi tamu, dia lebih suka mengobrol di dapur atau di ruangan Seokjin.

Namun siang ini Seokjin menyuruhnya untuk makan siang sebagai tamu setelah menangis berjam-jam mengeluh tentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Jadilah Jimin duduk di meja pojok sambil menggambar sketsa menunggu Seokjin menghidangkan sesuatu. Tak ia sangka Seokjin malah mengundang penyebab mata bengkaknya ini.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis melirik sketsa Jimin, "kau menggunakan fotoku sebagai contoh ya?"

"Eh?"

"Gambar itu, persis dengan foto yang kuambil ketika kita ke Namsan Tower."

Jimin cepat-cepat membereskan barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "aku hanya mencontoh salah satu majalah. Banyak foto yang mirip kan kalau objeknya tempat umum yang terkenal."

"Hmm..."tampak Yoongi tersenyum puas dan menggoda Jimin dengan tatapannya, "oh, begitu ya."

Jimin hanya menunduk dalam, dengan ekspresi kesal memasukkan makanan semampu tampungan mulutnya. Gembungan dan kunyahan pipi yang menggemaskan sekali. Seketika mengikis rasa kesal Yoongi belakangan ini.

Sebenarnya emosi Yoongi sudah reda sejak tadi, bahkan lebih kepada rasa bersalah teramat dalam ketika dihadapkan pada sembab Jimin yang terlihat miris. Seolah dia menginjak duri dari pintu masuk, dapur dan melangkah ke meja Jimin. Dadanya sakit. Melihat hasil dari perbuatan bodohnya. Sudah seharusnya ia mengalah sekarang, mengingat dia yang berperan jadi kepala keluarga dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Em, masalah keberangkatanku ke London-"

"Aku sudah tak mempermasalahkannya lagi."

"Eh? Jinjja?"

Oh, kenapa Yoongi merasa mereka berada di padang bunga kini, lihat, seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu indah yang hinggap di kepala pemuda manisnya.

"Ne. Lagipula minggu depan aku akan ke Busan."

"Eh?"

"Begitu Hyung pulang dari London, Hyung tak perlu cemas akan direpotkan lagi oleh pertengkaran kita. Hyung bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sehabis perjalanan jauh."

"Mworago?"

"Minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Busan."

"Kau ke Busan? Maksudmu apa?"

"Sudah kuputuskan, untuk sementara waktu aku akan tinggal dulu di rumah orang tuaku."

"Mwo?!"

.

.

Jimin mendesis ketika pantatnya bertemu permukaan keras _bathtub._ Kalau bukan benda empuk dan lunak, maka masih menjadi siksaan bagi tubuh Jimin. Padahal sudah dari dua hari yang lalu, tapi analnya masih terasa sakit dan begitu perih.

Sejak mereka sering bertengkar, Yoongi selalu seenaknya jika menyangkut hubungan intim. Tiba-tiba, tak kenal waktu, tak tahu tempat, kasar, penuh paksaan dan murni didasari oleh nafsu. Dan Jimin tidak dapat menahan dominannya.

Seperti kemarin lusa, Yoongi yang mabuk seenaknya saja menyerang Jimin yang ada di dapur. Tanpa pemanasan, langsung pada hidangan utama. Lebih lama dari yang pernah ada, lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Tanpa ciuman. Hanya semata-mata pelampiasan kebutuhan saja.

"Babo..."

Jimin meringis kesal. Membayangkan seorang Yoongi yang berangkat ke London malam ini.

"Babo..."

Lirihnya menahan amarah pada suaminya yang ternyata tak mencegahnya pulang ke Busan.

"Babo..."

.

.

Benar saja.

Memasuki apartemennya, Yoongi di sambut keheningan yang semakin meletihkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia langsung menyusuri apartemennya, masih sangat berharap akan menemui sosok Jimin yang mungkin tak mendengar dia pulang.

Yoongi menghela napas.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini.

Bersandar pada sofa empuk ruang tengah, tiba-tiba Yoongi tersenyum simpul mengingat sesuatu. Karena tadi dengan bodohnya dia membuka semua pintu lemari, mencari baik-baik di ruang pakaian dan apapun itu yang dapat menyembunyikan satu tubuh manusia.

Karena pernah waktu itu dia ke Amerika selama tiga hari untuk urusan bisnisnya. Sekembalinya ia ke Korea, Jimin memberikan kejutan menggemaskan untuk sambutan pulangnya. Bayangkan, sosok manis bersembunyi dalam lemari sambil menciptakan suara yang mengerikan, kemudian memekik riang ketika Yoongi penuh waspada membuka pintunya. Jimin tersenyum cerah memamerkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih tanpa dalaman, tanpa tambahan apapun, murni memakai kemeja longgar yang terlihat sangat sensual. Lalu menyeringai dan menggoda Yoongi dengan cara yang lucu. Sampai sekarangpun, Jimin belum bisa terlihat seksi -baginya. Bagi Yoongi, Jimin diampun sudah sangat seksi dan menggoda.

 _Sial..._

Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak disambut pulang. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tak diberi kejutan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tak ditelpon untuk cepat pulang. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tak mencuri kecupan manis ketika Jimin memakaikannya dasi. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tak bergelut di sofa ini bersama Jimin di hari Minggu.

 _Sial..._

Setelah termenung cukup lama dan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya perhatian Yoongi mulai tertuju pada apa yang digenggamnya sedari tadi, secarik kertas yang ia temukan di atas pantry dapur, pesan dari Jimin.

Ia tak ingin membacanya. Malah awalnya ia ingin membuang saja kertas itu. Untuk apa ia membaca sesuatu yang akan membuat batinnya tersiksa. Sudah pasti isinya tentang Jimin yang memilih kembali ke Busan, atau bagaimana Jimin yang menderita tiga bulan ini, atau yang paling buruk adalah kata-kata yang mengarah pada perpisahan.

Hubungan mereka ditentang oleh ayah Jimin, bahkan sampai detik ini ayah Jimin belum mau berbicara dengannya. Kembali ke rumah orang tuanya sama saja dengan Jimin menyerah pada pernikahannya.

Yoongi memicing erat. Mengutuk dirinya yang tak mampu mencegah Jimin.

Dengan berat hati kertas yang sudah remuk itu Yoongi coba luruskan lagi agar bisa terbaca.

Kalimat pertama- sontak saja menciptakan linangan di pucuk matanya.

 _Annyeong, Hyung. Apa kau sudah makan hm?_

Bahu Yoongi bergetar menahan tangis. Kenapa tadi dia sempat berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

 _Hyung pasti capek, tapi jangan lupa mengisi perutmu ya. Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu, ada di kulkas dan panaskan dengan suhu yang pas ya. Aku sudah menempelkan note di microwave, jadi jangan sampai salah. Karena tak ada ramen, aku sengaja membuang semuanya. Hyung tak boleh lagi makan makanan cepat saji ya. Setelah itu istirahatlah._

 _Em, aku pergi untuk sementara waktu. Tidak akan lama, hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Dan Hyungpun mungkin bisa fokus dulu ke pekerjaan Hyung tanpa beban pikiran yang lain. Jinnie-hyung cerita, katanya perusahaanmu sedang sibuk-sibuknya, jadi tak usah dulu memikirkan hubungan kita, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Semoga kau juga memaafkanku, Hyung._

 _Karena sudah ada Nyonya Lee, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir lagi. Tapi, masalah tidur Hyung sendiri yang mengaturnya kan, aku harap kau istirahat yang cukup._

 _Jika kau menelpon aku akan tetap mengangkatnya-_

Yoongi langsung meraih handphone dan menelpon Jimin.

 _"Yoongi-hyung?"_

Ada nada keraguan di sana. Pasti Jimin tak menyangka Yoongi langsung menelponnya.

"Kau di mana, bodoh?"

Ingin rasanya Jimin marah karena dipanggil bodoh tapi mendengar suara berat yang serak itu Jimin jadi berbalik khawatir, _"Hyung, gwaenchana?"_

"Untuk apa kau bertanya. Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja."

 _"Em... apa Hyung sudah membaca-"_

"Kau di mana? Benar kau di Busan sekarang? Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana-"

 _"Hyung."_

"Wae?"

 _"Hyung belum baca semuanya ya?"_

"Eh?"

Yoongi melanjutkan bacaannya tadi.

 _Jika kau menelpon aku akan tetap mengangkatnya, jika kau mengirimiku pesan aku akan membalasnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak pulang ke Busan. Aku ke suatu tempat, cukup jauh. Aku sendiri belum tahu kapan kembali, yang jelas, jika kau merasa pikiran dan emosi kita sudah sama-sama membaik, hubungi aku, aku akan kembali._

 _Note: Aku mungkin sedikit merajuk, aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Aku juga tak akan memberi tahu ke mana aku pergi. Jika Hyung khawatir, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, aku baik-baik saja. Well, tapi sepertinya Hyung tidak begitu khawatir ya... aku harap pekerjaanmu lancar._

"Ke mana kau heoh?"

 _"Aku tak akan memberi tahu."_

"Heol. Pekerjaan lancar apanya!"

 _"Eh?"_

"Kau yang seperti ini malah membuatku semakin tak fokus dengan pekerjaanku."

 _"Bohong..."_

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahu heoh?"

 _"Tak akan..."_

"Hide and seek hm?"

 _"Aku takut. Aku takut, Hyung... Aku takut jika kita bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini, kita hanya akan bertengkar lagi..."_

"Aku akan mencarimu mulai detik ini juga, Park Jimin."

 _._

 _._

"Nani o shitte imasuka?" (Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?)

"Eh?"

Jimin menghentikan goresannya dan mendapati seorang bocah sedang memperhatikan buku gambarnya.

"E da!" (Gambar!) pekik anak yang memegang bola itu. Ia tersenyum lebar tanpa melepas pandangannya untuk sketsa Jimin, "Ii ne." (Bagus ya...)

"Em... arigatou,"balas Jimin, ia tidak begitu mengerti bahasa Jepang, tapi binar dan celetuk dari bocah itu sepertinya adalah sebuah pujian untuk karyanya.

"Zenbu ga hikemasuka?" (Apa anda bisa menggambar semuanya?) tanya anak itu antusias duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Em..."Jimin menyesap udara lalu cepat-cepat mengambil kamus saku bahasa Jepangnya, "em.. em.."

 _Dia bilang apa tadi ya..._

"Oh! Sore ga jishou desu yo ne. Gaikokujin!?" (Oh! Itu kamus kan. Orang asing!)

"Ne! Eh, ani, Hai! Gaikokujin imnida, eh, gaikokujin desu,"senyum Jimin. Dia sangat hapal dengan satu kata itu.

Bocah itu lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menunjuk Jimin, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menggerakkan tangannya seperti menggambar sesuatu.

"Aku? Semua? Menggambar?"tebak Jimin, "aaa! Apa aku bisa menggambar semuanya? Em... No, ee, no everything,"jawabnya pas-pasan. Tapi sepertinya anak itu mengerti.

Bocah Jepang itu lalu mengisyaratkan kata-kata 'menggambar lagi' dan menunjuk dirinya.

"Oh! Kau ingin aku menggambarmu?"angguk Jimin, "okay, okay. Hai."

.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul melihat Jimin yang kesusahan berkomunikasi dengan seorang bocah Jepang. Dari kejauhan ia perhatikan benar gelagat lucu dari pemuda manisnya itu.

Langkahnya dibuat sepelan mungkin. Bahkan akhirnya berhenti dan memilih menunggu apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Mematai di bangku taman yang lainnya.

Well, Yoongi langsung mengerti, sepertinya Jimin sedang menggambar bocah tersebut. Ia menggoreskan pensilnya dengan sesekali melirik pada sosok mungil yang sok-sok berpose bak pahlawan itu. Jimin sesekali terkekeh dibuatnya.

Buket mawar Yoongi taruh di sampingnya. Melipat lengan di depan dada, matanya tak berhenti menikmati sosok yang dirindukannya itu. Yoongi jadi mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin.

 _"Kau! Kau yang merebut pacar Seungkwan ya!?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

Berawal dari salah paham Jimin yang mengira dirinya Jihoon, seseorang yang merebut Seungchol dari Seungkwan, sahabat dekat Jimin di kampus. Berlanjut dengan traktiran makan siang sebagai permintaan maaf Jimin dan saling bertukar nomor handphone atas permintaan Yoongi. Sejak itu Yoongi jadi sering ke jurusan seni, padahal kampus bisnisnya jauh dari sana.

 _"Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _"Eh?!"_

Respon paling menggemaskan yang pernah Yoongi temui dalam hidupnya. Biasanya wanita yang Yoongi ajak berkencan akan langsung merona dan mencium bibirnya, tapi Jimin mematung begitu lama dan melongo seperti orang bodoh. Semakin membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta pada makhluk manis yang polos itu.

 _"Maaf, Ayah tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita..."_

Berita paling menggenaskan yang berhasil merusak suka cita kelulusan Yoongi. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang dipaksa melanjutkan studi ke Amerika. Tapi Yoongi dengan egois berkata bahwa Jimin harus menunggu dirinya, apapun yang terjadi, karena sekembalinya dari Amerika Yoongi akan nekat melamar Jimin di depan Ayahnya.

 _"KAU BUKAN ANAKKU LAGI?!"_

Ucapan final Ayah Jimin setelah menciptakan lebam di rahang Yoongi. Jimin laki-laki, Yoongi juga laki-laki, dan Tuan Park adalah seorang terpelajar yang tentunya tak akan mengakui hubungan yang seperti itu. Tapi Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi, dan Eommanya ternyata diam-diam mendukung pernikahan mereka. Jadilah sepasang kekasih itu bersujud di belakangi Tuan Park, berharap suatu saat nanti ayah Jimin akan mengerti dengan apa yang mereka jalani. Itu terakhir kalinya Jimin menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya sendiri.

"ARIGATOOOUU!"

Teriak bocah Jepang itu meloncat-loncat kegirangan, menatap puas pada kertas yang ia junjung tinggi-tinggi. Senyumnya lebar sekali, lalu memberikan Jimin permen setelah ibunya memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Bye bye, Jimin!"

"Bye, bye, Takeru!"

Kini Jimin memilih istirahat sejenak, memakai headset, mendengar musik favorit sambil menutup mata merasakan semilir angin sore yang lembut menyapanya.

Yoongi berdiri dan mulai mendekat.

Tatapannya sendu.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana tangisan Jimin ketika meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya. Menderita sekali, namun dipaksa tersenyum saat mengobati luka di wajah Yoongi.

Bagaimana Jimin bersabar dalam keluarga besarnya. Keluarga besar yang setuju akan pernikahan mereka namun tak berhenti menyindir Jimin yang orang biasa.

Sontak Jimin membuka mata ketika dirasa sebuah tangan baru saja melepaskan headsetnya.

"Hyung...?"lirih Jimin tak percaya. Sudah ada Yoongi yang berlutut di hadapannya dengan sebuket mawar di tangannya, "kenapa Hyung bisa-"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh apa,"dengus Yoongi tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah kubilang kan untuk sementara... hiks, hiks,"Jimin terisak sambil meraih buket mawar dari tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan duduk di samping Jimin, "Okinawa hm. Apa kau memang suka tempat ini atau kau ingin mengenang bulan madu kita?"

"Dua-duanya..."

"Hmm."

Jimin melirik jam tangannya, "astaga, apa setelah menelpon Hyung langsung terbang ke sini?"

"Yup. Kita beda satu pernerbangan. Kau mengangkat telponku ketika di bandara kan. Aku langsung bergegas ke sana, ingin mencegahmu tapi tak sempat, jadi langsung memesan tiket penerbangan terdekat."

"Pekerjaanmu-"

"Kau yang lebih penting sekarang."

Jimin tersenyum manis. Menyembunyikan rona malunya pada tumpukan kelopak mawar.

"Jiminie."

Tapi tetap menoleh ketika Yoongi memanggilnya lembut. Dagunya diraih, agar bibir ranumnya dapat bertemu dengan bibir tipis Yoongi.

Ciuman manis.

Dan terbilang singkat, mengingat mereka tengah berada di tempat umum, namun terasa begitu menyentuh dan menghangatkan hati keduanya.

"Kita lanjutkan di hotel,"bisik Yoongi nakal.

.

.

CUE

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA!

How? How? How?

Marriage Life nih! Hahahhaha

Begitulah ~

Lumayan panjang kaaaaaaannnnnnn hihi

Sebenarnya masih byk lagi yg mo ditulis, tapi segitu aja dulu, jujur kalo udah nikah pasti byk juga momen2 manis mereka kan... haha, lain kali deh.

Once again gamsahamnida

Review juseyo ^^

 **Balasan Review ^^**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha :** Huwaaaaaaa, yang sekarang gmn? Apa saya masih menyebalkan? Hahaha. Sekrang sweet ga? Ada cekcoknya sih wkwkkwk. Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim :** Nih! Udah dinikahin! Hahahaha. Fighting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **yoongiena :** Ish! Senyum senyum, ntar sarap lho hahahha. Kalo yang sekarang Chimnya agak anak-anak dikit, tapi ujung2nya dewasa juga haha. (Gomawo ^^)

 **jchimchimo :** Udah! Udah dihalalin! Udah nikah mereka wkwkwkw (Gomawo ^^)

 **yongchan :** Noh, saya bikin mereka suami istri wkwkwk (Gomawo ^^)

 **Tiwi21 :** Yg sekarang lumayan panjang kan? (Gomawo ^^)

 **noona93 :** Ga, Jimin masih tinggal di rumah ortu kok hihi. Belum ada rencana naikin rated FF ini hihi. Jimin cerita ttg Yoongi, Yoonginya juga nganterin Jimin terus ke rumah kan ya, jadi ortunya suka ama Yoongi hoho. (Gomawo ^^)

 **Zyan Chim-Chim :** IYA! YOONGI MAU NIKAHIN JIMIN WOI! hahaha. Pengen gitu juga? Langkahin dulu -terlalu banyak saingan ga bisa disebutin satu-satu, bahkan termasuk saya- hahaha (Gomawo ^^)

 **itsathenazi :** Nah, lho. Yang sekrang jangan lupan discroll ke bawah juga lho. Haha. Iyalah, namanya juga emak2 betah bgt ngodain urusan pacaran anaknya. SEMANGAT! House of Cards udah kan ya (Gomawo ^^)

 **avis alfi :** Cieeeee~ cieeee ~ Saya juga kepengen! Ugh, yang jomblo gini bisanya apa atuh haha. Nih, udah nikah, diundang ga? (Gomawo ^^)

 **yellow-ssi :** Novaaaa! Gamsahamnida ^^

 **rrriiieee :** Udaaaah! Noh, chapter sekrang mereka udah nikah hahaha. (Gomawo ^^)

.

.

 **Bonus yang ngescroll ke bawah ^^**

.

.

"Maafkan Hyung ya..."

Yoongi menyisiri poni Jimin yang basah karena keringat. Ia yang menindih Jimin kemudian berbaring di sampingnya setelah mengecup kening berpeluh Jimin cukup lama.

Jimin tersenyum lembut, meraih jemari Yoongi dan mengecupnya, "aku juga..."

"Ani, aku yang benar-benar salah kali ini."

"Kalau begitu, apa Hyung mau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Apapun,"jawab Yoongi cepat, "apapun yang kau pinta, akan aku lakukan,"tuturnya halus menatap lamat wajah Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum manis, merengsek dalam dekapan Yoongi, menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang tanpa pakaian itu, "pertama, Hyung harus selalu ingat, bahwa aku ini adalah 'istrimu'"

"Itu bukan sebuah permintaan, Honey."

"Kalau Hyung ingat bahwa aku adalah istrimu, berarti Hyung harus selalu mengangkat telponku, harus selalu membalas pesanku, harus selalu mengatakan masakanku enak, harus selalu-"

"Okay, okay. Hahaha."

"Ish, jangan tertawa,"pukul Jimin gemas pada dada Yoongi.

"Iya, iya. Nah, lalu?"

"Em,"Jimin menyamankan posisi kepalanya, jarinya bermain-main di kulit Yoongi.

"Apa? Katakan saja..."

"Hyung harus belajar menjadi Appa yang baik mulai sekarang."

"Eh? Mworago?"

"Hyung harus belajar menjadi Appa yang baik mulai sekarang."

Yoongi bergerak duduk, menatap heran pada Jimin yang ikut duduk.

"Hyung harus belajar menjadi 'Appa' yang baik mulai sekarang,"ulang Jimin tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu. Appa?"

"Ne!"

"Well, Jiminie, untuk yang satu itu, kau tahu tidak suka makhluk-"

Tampak Jimin memberengut kesal.

"Okaaay,"desah Yoongi, "kita adopsi yang sudah berumur di atas 10 tahun."

Jimin terkekeh kecil, "tak perlu diadopsi Hyung."

"Hha?"

Jimin mengambil jemari Yoongi dan menyentuhkannya ke perutnya, "Hyung tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi lebih sensitif dan mudah merajuk?"

"Jimin, tolong jangan katakan,"sontak saja Yoongi menatap gamang perut istrinya.

"Dan aku juga langsung memaafkanmu kan. Ketika Hyung di London-"

"Please, Jiminie jangan bilang..."

Kedua bahu Yoongi jatuh dan ekspresinya tampak benar-benar memelas agar apa yang ia takutkan tak akan terjadi. Sedang senyum Jimin semakin lebar.

"Aku hamil, Hyung!"

 _SHIT!_

 _._

 _._

END

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Saat kau tak lagi takut akan kematian, saat itulah kau memang tak pantas lagi untuk hidup.

.

.

 **Cast and Pairing**

Minamoto Suga (Min Yoongi) x Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon x Kimura Jin (Kim Seokjin)

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Haah..."

Deras hujan menemani Suga. Genangannya melarutkan darah segar berwarna merah pekat. Tanpa suara selain gemericiknya suasana sendu begitu memilukan.

Sosok Suga terbujur lemah seorang diri. Napasnya semakin berat dan tubuhnya semakin mendingin. Tatapan hampa ia lempar pada langit kelabu. Lalu ia hentikan dengan perlahan menutup mata.

Ia bukanlah seorang pria yang sentimentil. Baginya hingga kinipun belum ada sosok yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya. Lebih tepatnya memunculkan kembali perasaannya. Karena sudah sejak lama, Suga menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki emosi.

Tapi kenapa.

Kenapa sekarang, saat ia tahu sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir sebuah senyuman memenuhi pikirannya. Senyuman merekah yang begitu lembut. Penuh kehangatan seolah selalu berhasil menyilaukannya. Senyuman milik seseorang yang- nalarnyapun membenarkan -ingin ia rangkul, ingin ia dekap begitu erat tiap kali fisiknya begitu letih menuruti logikanya.

Detik ini juga, kenangan dengan senyuman itu berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

Suga merasa getir namun berpura tegar. Menampik sesuatu yang bernama kasih dan sayang. Padahal jelas-jelas Suga selalu memikirkannya. Begitu menikmati ketika senyuman itu menyapanya. Tak pernah risih. Dan tak pernah bosan.

"Haaah..."kembali Suga membuang napas. Begitu pelan dan terdengar berat. Memperlihatkan sebuah kondisi kritis di mana untuk sekedar bernapaspun butuh sebuah perjuangan.

Suga sangat merindukannya. Senyuman yang selalu mempermainkannya.

Tak perlu pria itu ikut tersenyum, kontras sekali dengan detik-detik terakhirnya. Tapi Suga merasa bahagia karena masih mampu mengingatnya. Karena masih bisa merasakannya. Seolah-olah senyuman itu tepat ada di hadapannya.

 _"Sugasshi..."_

Sontak batin Suga tersengat. Seketika tersentak dengan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menggema pada pendengarannya. Membuat jemarinya bergerak dan perlahan terangkat. Lelaki pucat itu berusaha membuka kedua matanya.

Ternyata langit belum berhenti menurunkan hujan. Itu yang membantu Suga untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Ada deras lain yang membanjiri kedua pipinya selain air mata. Bergerak menjunjung jemari setinggi-tingginya, membiarkan mereka bertabrakan dengan tetesan air. Lama Suga perhatikan tangan yang menghadap langit itu.

 _Sial..._

Suga langsung menyadari sesuatu. Benar, akhirnya Suga menyadari sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Senyuman sama sekali tak sebanding dengan sang pemilik senyuman. Seorang pemuda manis berhati lembut yang dengan kehangatannya selalu berusaha agar orang lain bahagia. Penyemangat yang telah berhasil menundukkan seorang Suga.

 _Sial..._

Ingin rasanya Suga berteriak pada dunia bahwa ternyata ia masih ingin hidup.

Ia masih memiliki seseorang yang menunggunya. Ia masih bisa menata ulang keseluruhan hidupnya. Ia masih bisa...

 _Sial... Sejak kapan aku seperti ini. Memohon pada takdir yang sejak dulu telah menginjakku._

 _"Apa anda masih menyesali keputusan takdir?"_

 _"Aku bukan menyesali, aku hanya membenci keputusannya."_

 _"Termasuk mempertemukan anda dengan seorang Park Jimin?"_

Tangan Suga rebah. Seakan sebuah pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar pasrah dan menyerah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan luka seperti ini seorang diri. Meski akhirnya memiliki hasrat untuk hidup, tapi lagi-lagi takdir enggan mengikutinya.

 _Haaah. Jiminie, seharusnya aku menolak ajakanmu Sabtu nanti..._

 _._

 _._

-flashback-

"Ano, sumimasen. Koko ni nereranaindesukedo..." [Em, maaf. Tapi anda tidak bisa tidur di sini...]

Suga mengernyit. Matanya yang siap menyipit karena mengira akan berhadapan dengan terik matahari mengerjap cepat mendapati sebuah senyuman canggung namun masih sarat akan keramahan dari seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Em, bahkan rumput ini tak boleh diinjak,"sambung pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Suga itu. Ia yang membungkuk lalu menarik diri dan menunjuk sekilas plang di ujung sana dengan tolehan wajahnya, "sudah jelas tertulis 'dilarang menginjak rumput'"

Suga melepas headsetnya, "oh, mian,"ujarnya singkat perlahan bangkit dan mengibas-ngibas sekujur pakaiannya, "tadi aku tak terlalu memperhatikan,"lanjutnya memilih berbahasa korea setelah melihat nama 'Park Jimin' tertera pada nametag pemuda berseragam cleaning service itu.

"Kankok- [Kankokujin=Orang Korea] ani, apa anda orang korea?"kaget Jimin. Ada seulas senyuman dibalik pertanyaannya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang korea di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

"Well, anggap saja begitu."

"Wah, annyeong haseo, Park Jimin imnida,"bungkuk Jimin hormat tersenyum lebar.

Suga hanya menarik bibirnya, "bukannya tak boleh menginjak rumput, sebaiknya kau simpan dulu pengenalanmu setelah kita keluar dari sini."

"Oh, benar juga. Hehe."

.

"Jadi anda bukan karyawan di sini?"

"Nah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Jimin menangguk-angguk paham. Pantas Suga tidak memakai pakaian kantoran dan tidak memiliki nametag. Pria pucat itu memakai kemaja kotak merah hitam dan jins hitam serta kets berwarna hitam pula.

"Jadi, apa anda campuran? Tadi anda tidak terlalu membenarkan bahwa anda orang korea."

Suga tak menjawab, malah menatap panjang sosok Jimin yang duduk manis di sampingnya, "apa setiap bertemu dengan orang korea kau selalu mentraktir mereka minuman kaleng hm?"lanjutnya balik bertanya memandang _cola_ digenggamannya.

"Em, aku hanya sangat senang. Apa anda sedang terburu-buru?"

"Aku tak akan tidur jika harus melakukan sesuatu. Kau sendiri? Dari tadi Ahjumma itu melirik ke arah sini."

Jimin langsung mengikuti arah mata Suga, "astaga! Benar juga. Aku kan minta izin hanya untuk menegurmu, astaga. Wah, maaf, kalau begitu aku duluan. Permisi,"pamitnya bergegas pergi namun terhenti sebentar dan berbalik untuk Suga, "oh, iya! Nama lengkap anda?"

"Suga. Cukup itu yang kau ketahui."

.

.

"Penjagaannya tak terlalu ketat,"Suga menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, meneguk satu kali vodka yang tadi ia ambil dari meja nakas lalu memperhatikan itu sembari memainkan bongkahan es yang ada di dalamnya, "apa kau tak salah hitung dengan bayaranku heoh?"

Namjoon melepas mulutnya dari ceruk leher putih mulus itu, melongok dari balik Jin yang ia pangku membelakangi Suga, "klien kita hanya ingin urusan ini cepat selesai. Banyak yang bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, tapi dia mau membayar mahal pada kita,"jelasnya sambil sesekali menggigit gemas dada pria cantik yang tak sabar untuk dimasukinya, "kau tak percaya hm? Mau melihat langsung uang mukanya?"

"Nah, aku cukup melihat bagianku saja,"Suga meneguk habis minumannya, "jika tak ada yang berubah,"ujarnya bangkit, bergerak meninggalkan Namjoon, "beri aku waktu dua minggu."

"Hai. Yoroshiku."

.

.

"Astaga, Sugasshi?"

Untuk sesaat Suga menghentikan suapan ramennya, lalu melanjutkannya sembari mematai sosok yang bergerak duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Annyeong, kita bertemu lagi,"senyum pemuda itu setelah mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada pemilik kedai, "apa anda masih mengingat saya?"

Suga hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan terlihat acuh, namun tetap melirik ke arah sampingnya.

"Omo, apa pria ini juga orang korea, Nak Jimin?"kaget pemilik kedai sembari meletakkan hati-hati mangkuk ramen dan gelas berisi teh olong di depan Jimin.

"Ne, Ahjusshi!"angguk Jimin semangat.

"Kupikir orang jepang, aksennya kental sekali. Dan, tak ada kesan orang korea-nya. Haha. Apa anda campuran, Nak?"

"Ibuku yang orang korea."

Dua lawan bicara Suga membulatkan mulut mereka. Dan sepertinya terlihat semakin penasaran dengan latar belakang pria pucat berpembawaan tenang itu.

Jadilah Paman Jeon, pemilik kedai langganan Jimin, kemudian menaruh dua botol soju sambil tersenyum lebar. Disambut kekehen Jimin karena mengerti benar, sepertinya mereka akan berbincang cukup lama malam ini.

.

"Maaf, Nak Suga,"Paman Jeon mengangkat sebelah tangan tepat di depan wajahnya, "biasanya Jungkook yang mengantar Jimin jika ia mabuk, tapi kedai sedang ramai sekali dan salah satu karyawan kami sedang cuti..."

"Ne, Ahjusshi,"angguk Suga mulai memapah Jimin, "biar aku yang mengantarnya."

"Gamsahamnida, Nak Suga."

Pria yang pinggangnya dirangkul erat oleh Suga itu terkikik dan dengan gontai melambai-lambai pada Paman Jeon, "Ahjusshiiiii, gamsahamnidaaaaa,"ujarnya ramah namun bernada khas orang mabuk, "malaaam, aku pulang duluuuu."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan, Nak Jimin. Nak Suga, terima kasih ya."

"Kami pamit, Ahjusshi,"bungkuk Suga berlalu meninggalkan kedai.

.

"Akan aku panggilkan taksi."

Jimin menggeleng-geleng kuat mengerucutkan bibirnya, "andwe!"tegasnya mengacungkan jari telunjuk tinggi-tinggi, "mahal! Aku akan jalan kaki saja!"

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Andwe!"geleng Jimin lagi, cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Suga. Mencoba berdiri tegap padahal kepalanya terasa berat dan tertekuk-tekuk ke berbagai arah, "andwe, hik,"ulangnya cemberut pada Suga, "aku hik tak boleh merepotkan orang lain, aku, aku, aku bisa-"

Suga langsung merangkul Jimin yang hampir jatuh. Lagi-lagi Jimin bersikeras melepaskan diri.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri hik!"tandas Jimin berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Suga, "annyeong Sugassiiiii ~ kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi ~"

Suga menghembus napas pelan. Tanpa diketahui Jimin, pria bersurai platina itu memutuskan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mengekori Jimin untuk memastikan segala sesuatunya aman hingga pemuda mabuk itu menghilang memasuki pintu losmen murah dua blok dari Kedai Jeon.

.

Taehyung mendecak tak suka ketika bahunya secara tidak sengaja bersinggungan dengan bahu Suga. Ia yang memasuki ruangan Namjoon, memandangi punggung pria yang barusan keluar dari sana. Bahasa matanya tak ramah, bukan karena Suga melenggang pergi tanpa menyapanya tapi karena mereka memang sejak pertama bertemu sudah saling tak cocok satu sama lainnya.

"Lagi-lagi Hyung memberinya tugas dengan bayaran tinggi,"gerutu Taehyung setelah duduk di sofa kulit berwarna hitam, kedua kakinya yang disilang diletakkan di atas meja sedang kedua tangannya disembunyikan di saku jaket, "kenapa aku selalu kedatapatan yang murahan terus, Hyung?"

"Bocah,"Namjoon yang tengah membersihkan pajangan _katana-_ nya mengerling sebentar ke arah Taehyung, "jika kau punya waktu untuk merajuk seperti ini, lebih baik kau menemani Hoseok sana."

"Hha? Menemaninya ke salon begitu. Yang benar saja."

"Kepalamu bisa dipoles barangkali. Karena otak bodohmu itu semakin tak bisa dipakai."

"Mwo!? Hyung! Aku kan-"

Sekejab mata, garis darah sudah terbentuk di pipi kiri Taehyung. Matanya yang membulat lebar menatap gamang pada pisau yang tertancap tepat di sebelah wajahnya, ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang mulai berjatuhan dari sana.

"Appa mengirimmu ke sini bukan untuk menjadi bocah ingusan yang sukanya merengek, Taehyunga,"terlihat Namjoon masih santai memainkan alat pembersih pedangnya sambil sesekali menyipit apakah ada debu yang luput dari penglihatannya, semakin membuat Taehyung berkeringat dingin, lupa, bahwa seorang Bos yang kerjanya hanya duduk di balik layar itu adalah pembunuh terbaik pada masanya. Entah kapan Namjoon melayangkan pisau ke arah Taehyung, dengan bidikan tepat untuk sekedar menggertak lawan, "kau tak bisa bersabar hha. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu jika kau sudah dapat dipercaya."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan menenggak ludah susah payah.

"Nah, aku serius menyuruhmu menemani Hoseok,"sambung Namjoon, kini ia mendengus tersenyum simpul, "kasihan _okama_ itu, kau tahu Suga tak bisa berbasa basi kan."

.

.

Jimin menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menyibak selimut tebalnya dan perlahan menjauhi _futon_ -nya.

Tok tok tok

Benar, ia tak salah dengar. Memang ada ketukan pada pintu losmennya.

Agak takut-takut, karena ini sudah tengah malam, Jimin menempel pada daun pintu dan melihat dari lubang intip penuh waspada.

Sontak ia mengerjap cepat dan bergegas membuka pintu, "astaga, Sugasshi!"paniknya kemudian mendapati Suga yang terengah-engah dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau- haah,"desah Suga rebah pada bahu Jimin, "kau pernah bilang cukup bisa merawat orang terluka kan..."

.

"Apa anda yakin tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, Sugasshi?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan serupa terlontar dari mulut Jimin, dengan nada yang semakin khawatir. Dari memapah masuk Suga, membersihkan luka Suga sampai Suga kini sudah terbaring di _futon-_ nya.

"Gwaenchana yo,"tolak Suga berulang kali pula. Padahal jelas-jelas luka tusukan di perutnya akan semakin memburuk dengan penangan ala kadar dari persediaan P3K Jimin yang tidak memadai. Ditambah benturan di kepalanya yang tak mempan hanya dengan kompres dingin. Jimin jadi ingin menelpon ambulans, tapi entah kenapa iapun tak bisa membantah penolakan Suga.

Menghela napas, tatapan cemas Jimin belum membaik sedikitpun. Sembari tak berhenti mengusap keringat di kening Suga ia perhatikan benar semua balutan perban yang menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu. Jimin jadi ingat pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, di mana Suga belum mau menjawab pekerjaan apa yang dimilikinya. Ia cukup berterus terang mengenai keluarganya, umurnya dan beberapa hal lain, namun Suga seolah menghindar ketika ditanyai perkerjaannya.

 _"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu."_

Begitu yang dijawab Suga, membuat Jimin mulai ketakutan sekarang. Tak ada orang biasa yang tengah malam begini tiba-tiba mendatanginya dengan tubuh yang terluka parah. Luka di perut Suga, jelas-jelas luka yang tidak di dapat dari perkelahian biasa.

"Maaf, apa kau takut?"

"Eh?"

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir yang bukan-bukan sekarang,"Suga sedikit tersengal, terlihat belum bisa mengatur napas beratnya. Ingin rasanya ia tertidur dulu, tapi merasa Jimin terdiam cukup lama Suga merasa perlu menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Ani!"geleng Jimin cepat, "ani yo..."sanggahnya mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Nah, begini,"Suga meringis sebentar, lalu melanjutkan dengan tetap menutup mata, "kau tak akan mengerti jika aku menjelaskan siapa diriku, tapi malam ini aku sedang lengah... kebetulan rumahmu dekat sini... dan aku-"

"Astaga..."sela Jimin merasa hawa panas mulai terasa di tubuh Suga, memilih tak menggubris dulu apa yang tadi sebenarnya terjadi pada Suga, "sepertinya anda juga terkena demam, Sugasshi,"simpulnya setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Suga dengan punggung tangannya, "aku akan ke apotik 24 jam dekat sini, tunggu sebentar-"

"Tetap di sini,"cegah Suga langsung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jimin, ia mendudukkan diri, menatap lekat kedua manik Jimin, "tetap di sini. Kau belum boleh keluar."

"Eh?"

"Jika kau ke apotik, mereka akan sadar bahwa kau sedang merawat orang terluka,"jelas Suga kembali berbaring namun tidak melepas genggamannya, "jangan ke mana-mana dulu, aku janji besok pagi aku akan keluar dari sini."

.

.

"Apa anda seorang robot, Sugasshi?"

Suga mengerling, tampak Jimin sedang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Robot?"heran Suga mematai Jimin hingga pemuda manis itu duduk tepat di sampingnya, sama-sama mengisi kursi kosong di depan minimarket dekat rumah Jimin.

"Ani, maksudku,"Jimin menaruh kantong belanjaannya di atas meja, menatapi sekujur tubuh pria kurus di dekatnya, "baru tadi pagi anda pergi begitu saja dari tempatku dengan luka yang aku yakin semakin parah dan sekarang anda sudah duduk santai di sini sambil menikmati dua- tiga kaleng bir,"terangnya serius, "dan juga, em, baru kali ini aku menenemui seseorang yang tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti anda."

Suga meneguk sekali, lalu menatap datar pada Jimin, "kau serius mengira aku ini _cyborg_ heoh?"

"Well... Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil bagi Jepang kan."

Suga tersenyum tipis. Lebih kepada hanya tarikan kecil di sudut bibirnya, tapi entah mengapa Jimin mengerti bahwa Suga merasa ada yang lucu, "aku sudah biasa terluka seperti ini."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya?"kini Suga bertanya sembari menatap lurus kedua bola mata Jimin, menarik Jimin untuk menyelami bahasa matanya yang sarat akan keingin tahuan.

Dipandangi seperti itu sontak saja Jimin mengerjap cepat dan berpaling ke arah lain. Ritme jantungnya jadi lebih cepat, ada sengatan aneh pada hati kecilnya, "kalau boleh jujur, awalnya aku takut..."jawabnya pelan, "dan kita tidak terlalu dekat, hanya kebetulan bertemu di berbagai tempat,"sambungnya sudah bisa menatap sesekali ke arah Suga, "hanya saja."

"Hanya saja?"

"Entahlah, maksudku, aku yakin bukan sesuatu yang salah jika berteman dengan anda."

"Hmm..."

Lalu Suga dan Jimin sama-sama terdiam.

Terdengar bunyi miris dari perut Jimin. Seketika pipi mulus itu memerah, "jeo, jeosonghamnida!"

Suga tak ambil pusing, melirik sebentar jam tangannya, "sudah jam segini kau belum makan malam?"

"Ne, setiap Sabtu dan Minggu, aku mengambil dua part time sekaligus."

"Dan setiap hari kerja kau lembur di Hasegawa Corp."timpal Suga mengingat jam datang Jimin di Kedai Jeon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ne..."

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya mengenai lemburmu?"

"Tentu."

.

.

 **Dead Leaves**

.

.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Hoseok kembali memastikan riasan wajahnya. Memanut-manut _handmirror_ pinknya seolah-olah cermin itu ingin mengeluh dipandangi Hoseok dengan genitnya.

Pria, yang mengaku dirinya adalah wanita tercantik sejagad raya itu mencoba-coba kedipan mana yang akan berhasil meluluhkan Suga. Memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya agar terlihat lebih seksi, mengetes lenguhan yang bagaimana sebaiknya ia perdengarkan untuk Suga.

Semenjak Suga menjadi pembunuh bayaran di bawah naungan Namjoon, sepupu jauhnya, Hoseok langsung jatuh pada pesona kalem, dingin dan maskulin seorang Suga. Sejauh ini ia sudah terang-terangan menggoda Suga, namun pria idamannya itu selalu berterus terang bahwa ia sedikitpun tak memiliki rasa untuknya.

Hoseok tak menyerah, ia menganggap Suga hanya butuh waktu. Seorang yang dingin memang membutuhkan waktu untuk jujur terhadap perasaannya, itu yang diyakini Hoseok.

Dan lihat, meski Taehyung mengejeknya seperti orang gila karena tak berhenti tersenyum seharian ini, ia tak peduli, yang jelas Suga tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya bertemu berdua saja, tak boleh memberitahukan pada siapapun, dan waktu serta tempat yang Suga tentukan adalah tengah malam dan Love Hotel paling tersembunyi.

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Hoseok duduk manis di tepian ranjang dengan balutan baju tidur transparan penuh renda. Gairahnya semakin meningkat tatkala sosok Suga muncul di ruangan yang temaram itu.

Sebuah dokumen Suga lempar di dekat Hoseok, "aku akan menemanimu malam ini, asal kau bersedia menjadi pengantar surat."

Hoseok bangkit.

Tangannya terkepal dan bersungut kesal, "HELL! Kau memang tak punya hati hha!"

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal kan."

"Heol!"desah Hoseok kasar, segera meraih pakaian dan bergegas memakainya. Tepat ketika ia akan melangkah melewati Suga, lengannya dicegat cukup erat.

"Aku mohon..."

Lirih Suga, pertama kali ia berkata begitu kepada Hoseok, kepada orang lain. Jadi Hoseok terdiam lalu mendecak, menepis tangan Suga dan merebahkan diri di sofa pink, "katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ya! Aku seperti ini karena sudah terlanjur mencintaimu! Kuharap setelah ini setidaknya kau mulai bisa tersenyum kepadaku heoh!"

"Nah..."

.

"Namjoon tidak menginginkanku lagi,"mulai Suga, "kau tahu Taehyung benar-benar membenciku kan."

"Well."

"Setelah membunuh Hasegawa Tatsuya, aku yakin Namjoon juga akan membunuhku."

"Shit,"umpat Hoseok mematikan kasar cerutunya, lalu mulai mengisap yang lainnya, "kau akan pergi heoh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan terlihat seperti pengecut dan anjing yang tak setia."

"Hell! Jadi kau membiarkan dirimu mati, begitu!"

"Nah, bagiku hidup dan mati tak ada bedanya."

"Astaga. Shit, shit. Fuck,"ceracau Hoseok kesal pada pria yang tenang sikapnya itu. Dari awal dia memang merasa kesal sendiri melihat Suga yang sepertinya tak memiliki niat untuk hidup. Dia maklumi, mengingat tak ada seorang keluargapun, teman ataupun kekasih yang Suga punya. Tapi menerima begitu saja dirinya terbunuh-

"Gomawo."

"Hha?"

"Kau orang kedua yang terlihat kesal akan sifatku yang seperti ini."

"Kedua?"

"Yang pertama adalah orang yang akan kau temui Sabtu nanti."

-flashback end-

.

.

Jimin memandangi lagi jam tangannya. Nyaris satu jam sudah ia menunggu. Padahal ia susah payah memberanikan diri mengajak Suga untuk berkencan, setelah akhirnya yakin bahwa ia memang menyukai pria pucat berdarah campuran itu.

Mengambil cuti di tempat kerjanya. Meminta izin dengan susah payah di tempat part timenya. Merasa antusias sejak Suga menerima ajakannya.

Ia akui, mungkin ia terlihat konyol, karena jelas-jelas dia belum terlalu mengenal seorang Suga. Tapi debaran jantungnya tak bisa ia pungkiri, pipinya yang memanas ketika pertama kalinya Suga mau tersenyum kepadanya tak bisa ia pungkiri, mimpinya beberapa hari ini yang selalu dipenuhi Suga tak bisa ia pungkiri.

Mereka bahkan belum saling menyimpan kontak masing-masing. Hanya terlalu sering bertemu secara tak sengaja di Kedai Jeon, minimarket dekat rumah, toko buku langganan Jimin dan berbagai tempat lainnya yang biasa Jimin datangi. Jimin mengira takdir mendukung perasaannya, padahal kebetulan itu hanyalah sesuatu yang dibuat-buat Suga.

Jimin harusnya sadar, setiap kali mereka mengobrol sejauh ini, Suga hanya tertarik pada detail pekerjaannya di Hasegawa Corp. Menanyakan berbagai macam hal yang menyangkut jam-jam tertentu yang hanya bisa terperhatikan oleh cleaning service seperti Jimin. Memastikan ritme perusahaan, rutinitas perusahaan dan hal-hal kecil mengenai perusahaan.

Kebetulan menurut Jimin, kesengajaan bagi Suga-

-namun tetap terhitung 'takdir' oleh sang pengendalinya.

Mungkin karena itu, Suga yang semula menganggap seorang Jimin termasuk ke dalam rencananya, mulai merasa bersyukur terhadap pertemuan mereka.

"Aish! Jinjja! Kupikir yang di mana ternyata yang di sini! Heol!"

Jimin tersentak. Seseorang baru saja memasuki ke kafe dengan gerutuan yang menarik beberapa pengunjung.

Pria dengan polesan minimalis di wajahnya, berpakaian agak ketat, acuh dengan bisikan sekitar itu kemudian duduk tepat di hadapan Jimin setelah memesan sesuatu.

Mengedip cepat, Jimin menatap bingung, "Ano, sumimasen-"

"Kau tadi tidak dengar omelanku?"

"Eh?"

"Kankokujin desu yoooo,"ketuk Hoseok berkali-kali pada meja, "baka."

"Ah, ne... Em, maaf, anda?"

"Kau Park Jimin kan ya,"Hoseok menatapi Jimin, matanya gencar menelusuri sekujur tubuh Jimin, "nah, kau cukup manis sih,"acuhnya seolah-olah memberi penilaian sekenanya.

"Ne, Park Jimin imnida."

Sebuah dokumen dilempar di atas meja, "aku kenalannya Suga, dia menitipkan ini kepadamu."

"Ini?"Jimin menatap heran sembari meraih amplop coklat yang sepertinya berisi puluhan lembar surat-surat itu.

"Kudengar kau belum bisa kembali ke Korea ya."

"Ne..."

"Nah, Suga sudah mengurus segala sesuatunya, berkemaslah, minggu depan kau sudah bisa kembali ke Korea."

"Eh?"

"Astaga,"Hoseok geleng-geleng kepala, "apa benar Suga menyukaimu heoh. Apanya yang 'Eh'? Dokumen itu berisi hal-hal yang kau butuhkan agar tak tertahan di bandara. Urusan imigrasimu sudah jelas sekarang. Sebelumnya bermasalah karena waktu kecil kau imigran illegal kan, nah, berterima kasihlah. Dalam sebulan ini kau bahkan sudah bisa menemui orang tua kandungmu."

Jimin tetap tak mengerti. Namun otaknya tetap dipaksa berkerja keras. Sejak kemarin ia hanya membayangkan bagaimana kencan pertamanya dengan Suga. Bukan disodorkan pada hal yang seperti ini.

"Kami sudah biasa mengurus hal-hal seperti ini, kau bisa mempercayai Suga,"sambung Hoseok, menghabiskan sisa jus jeruknya dan beranjak akan pergi.

"Tunggu,"cegah Jimin.

"Wae?"

"Sugasshi..."

"Aaah,"Hoseok menarik bibirnya, tersenyum miring, "kau tak perlu menunggunya lagi, Boy. Dia tak akan datang."

.

.

.

.

Jimin memandang hampa pada kepulauan Korea Selatan yang mulai terlihat.

Ia harusnya senang. Sangat senang. Karena akhirnya bisa pulang setelah lima belas tahun lamanya terpisah dari negrinya itu. Sejak ia dijual oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Hanya saja, semua terjadi dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa andil dari dirinya sendiri. Apalagi kalau setelah kembali ke Korea, memangnya dia harus bagaimana. Dia punya keluarga, tentu, tapi bukanlah orang-orang yang ia kenal ataupun ia rindukan. Ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya pun, ia sebenarnya belum terlalu siap. Bukannya dendam, bahkan Jimin sudah memaafkan kedua orangnya tuanya, tapi baru minggu kemarin kehidupannya masih tetap sama seperti biasa.

Dan lagi-

-Suga.

Jimin belum bisa terima Suga yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Suga yang tak lagi kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Suga yang menitipkan sesuatu kepadanya. Suga yang seolah-olah pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

Ucapan Hoseok masing terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sudah tak perlu menunggu Suga, Jimin iyakan dengan kembali ke Korea sesuai dengan tiket yang diberikan Suga. Namun hatinya tak tenang, hatinya tersiksa, hatinya merindui sosok Suga.

Itu yang membuat bibirnya merasa tak pantas untuk tersenyum meski Jimin pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Secara naluri Jimin mengerti, hidup Suga bukanlah hidup yang damai seperti hidupnya. Ia mengerti, namun bersikeras tetap mencintai seorang Suga. Jadilah perasaannya kini antara terguncang dan berusaha untuk memahami apa yang terjadi pada Suga.

Teringat sesuatu, Jimin merogoh tas ranselnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih yang tertera hangul berbunyi 'bacalah saat kau akan sampai di Korea'.

Cepat-cepat Jimin membukanya. Terdapat secarik kertas di sana.

Surat dari Suga.

 _Aku tak pandai berbasa basi._

Sontak Jimin merengut pilu. Seolah-olah mendengar suara Suga dalam batinnya.

 _Sejak aku mendatangimu tiba-tiba malam itu, kau pasti sudah sadar bagaimana duniaku selama ini. Awalnya aku hanya memanfaatkanmu sebagai salah satu informanku, kematian Hasegawa Tatsuya, aku yang merencanakannya namun ternyata bukan aku yang melakukannya. Aku dikhianati dan itu artinya aku akan dibunuh._

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini, maka Minamoto Suga sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini._

 _Perlu kau tahu, aku menyukaimu. Aku suka dengan senyumanmu dan bagaimana kau yang tidak mempermalasahkan latar belakangku. Aku bersyukur, kau yang aku pilih untuk masuk ke dalam rencanaku. Sengaja mendekatimu namun berakhir dengan diriku yang menginginkan kebahagianmu._

 _Setelah sampai di Korea, ada seseorang yang sudah menunggumu di bandara. Kau bisa memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik di Korea. Jangan khawatir, jika lebih baik, tentu kau bisa sesekali mengunjungi Paman Jeon dan yang lainnya._

 _Nb: ..._

 _._

Seketika sekujur tubuh Jimin merasa lemas. Napasnya sesak mendapati seorang pria pucat yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Pria yang mendekatinya yang kemudian memeluknya begitu erat. Melepaskan pegangannya pada koper, menjatuhkan begitu saja ranselnya, Jimin mulai menangis membalas dekapannya.

"Hiks, Yoongisshi..."bisik Jimin penuh haru.

"Okaeri nasai..."

.

 _Nb: Seseorang pernah berkata, saat kau tak lagi takut akan kematian, saat itulah kau memang tak pantas lagi untuk hidup. Aku jadi mengerti setelah melihatmu, manusia memang harus memperjuangkan kehidupannya. Sejatinya manusia memiliki keinginan untuk hidup._

 _Minamoto Suga sudah tak ada lagi. Karena mulai sekarang, aku adalah seorang Min Yoongi._

 _Min Yoongi yang ingin hidup, yang takut mati, yang akan berjuang demi kebahagiaan seorang Park Jimin._

 _._

 _._

END

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mian, saya lagi ga bisa balas review satu2 ya... Tehe!

Kali ini gaje bgt! Aish! Paan nih! Hahaha, kurang greget kan! Au ah! Hahahaha

Hei, hei, hei, plis jgn request sequel dong, kan kan kan kan saya jadi kpengen bikinnya hahahaha. FF serial saya ga boleh nambah lagi! Musti tamatin dulu yang lainnya, baru nambah hahaha. Ini juga kelamaan updatenya kan ya, mian. Apalah daya daku yang mood2an ini hehe

Btw, kenapa saya lama update? Karena hasrat nulis ff saya agak hilang, momen YoonMin dikit sssssiiiiih! Jujur, bahkan Dead Leaves ini awalnya YoonSeok lho! Haha. Saya jadi mulai tertarik dengan YoonSeok wkwkwkwk

Once again gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

WF16H07O15CAT


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling in Love with You (again) -Sequel-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mendesah kasar. Memicing erat seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Tampak CEO muda itu sulit sekali menyetujui permintaan sang lawan bicara. Seseorang yang lima belas menit lalu tiba-tiba saja menelponnya.

 _"Hyung tidak mau ya?"_

Astaga. Nada tanya macam apa itu. Merajuk sekaligus menekan sekali. Yoongi terpaksa menahan desahan kasarnya kini. Helaan napas yang terdengar berat hanya akan membuat si manis di seberang sana semakin merengut kecewa.

"Begini, Jiminie-"

 _"Kalau Hyung tidak mau,"_ sergahnya cepat-cepat, tak terima jika diberikan sebuah alasan, _"aku akan pergi dengan Hobie-hyung!"_

"Aku akan pergi!"jawab Yoongi cepat, "aku akan pergi. Aku akan pergi, Sayang."

 _"Hehe. Janji, ya?"_

"Ne."

 _"Aku akan sampai di sana dua puluh menit lagi, Hyung. I love you..."_

Yoongi mendengus tersenyum simpul, "me too."

Pip.

"Jujur."

Yoongi langsung berbalik ke arah pintu. Sudah ada Namjoon yang tersenyum senang kepadanya.

"Jujur,"lanjut pria tinggi selaku sekretaris Yoongi itu, "aku sangat menikmati ketika seorang Min Yoongi bisa berbicara sehalus itu,"katanya terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"Coba kau di posisiku, Brengsek,"balas Yoongi jengah menghempaskan punggung ke kursi kulitnya, "astaga. Demi apapun, Joon. Apa orang hamil memang seperti itu heoh?"

"Sir, anda masih beruntung, banyak yang lain yang lebih aneh lagi permintaanya,"Namjoon bergerak ke meja Yoongi membawa berkas-berkas yang musti Yoongi tanda tangani, "anda belum disuruh menyeret artis tampan favorit Jimin kan,"sambungnya,"atau mencari makanan yang mustahil ada atau melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan di depan umum atau dipakaikan kostum norak. Jimin hanya-"

"Sudah, Namjoon,"sela Yoongi menutup mata, menjatuhkan kedua bahu dan mengepal erat semua jarinya, "barusan dia menelpon agar kami ke fanmeeting Song Joonki nanti sore,"ungkapnya penuh siksa, "memaksaku memakai baju fanclubnya dan sehabis itu kami harus makan malam Martabak Afrika. Heol, martabak afrika? Makanan apa itu. Astaga..."

Namjoon mengerjap cepat, kemudian senyumnya semakin mengambang melihat boss dinginnya itu terlihat frustasi menahan kesal.

Ayolah. Tak ada satupun bawahan yang tak pernah mengumpat Yoongi di dalam hati. Karena pria 25 tahun itu merupakan seorang boss dengan tipikal dingin, kejam dan bermulut pedas tanpa pandang bulu. Mau karyawan magang ataupun cleaning service yang sudah berumur pasti pernah menjadi korban ketajaman lidah Min Yoongi.

Pemandangan yang sangat menghibur bagi Namjoon ketika Yoongi melunak seperti ini. Mengalah demi istrinya. Menderita demi istrinya. Well, dia tak serius mensyukuri ketidak berdayaan Yoongi, hanya senang dapat melihat sisi lain dari atasannya. Karena Namjoon bukan termasuk orang-orang yang baru mengenal Yoongi yang pasti akan mengutuk pria pucat itu, tapi ia adalah segelintir orang yang tahu betul bahwa Yoongi hanyalah seorang pekerja keras yang tentu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Berarti meeting nanti akan dibatalkan, Sir?"

"Well, minggu depan kita terpaksa menambah jam rapat jadinya."

"Wah,"tampak Namjoon terkagum, namun di mata Yoongi justru seperti takjub yang dibuat-buat, "saya sangat senang jika anda mengutamakan istri anda, Sir."

"Berhenti mengejekku, Brengsek!"

.

 **Falling in Love with You (again) Sequel**

 **.**

Yoongi mengetuk-ngetuk badan stir. Sudah lebih setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan Jimin. Dan Jimin belum juga mengiriminya pesan.

Jadi sambungan telpon yang tak kunjung dijawab itu, membuat Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah keluar dari parkiran gedung perusahaannya.

Jimin memang tidak selalu tepat waktu ketika janjian, pernah bahkan semasa pacaran Jimin membuat Yoongi menunggu lebih dari tiga jam tanpa mengabari apapun. Untuk pertama kalinya kencan mereka diawali dengan pertengkaran. Beruntung Yoongi yang entah mengapa, sedang ingin mengalah waktu itu, jika tidak pasti tiket drama musikal yang sudah Yoongi perjuangkan kala itu, tiket yang _sold out_ hanya dalam waktu semalam, akan berakhir sia-sia di tong sampah dekat gedung theater paling terkenal di Seoul. Padahal Yoongi sama sekali tak berminat dengan hal-hal berbau seni musik dan sebagainya, tapi ia tetap mencoba menonton pertunjukkan yang sangat Jimin nikmati.

Berarti Jimin bisa saja terlambat untuk hal-hal yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu dan sangat ia sukai.

Jadi, seharusnya Yoongi tak perlu berwajah setegang itu. Bisa saja Jimin ketiduran, atau bersiap-siap terlalu lama, atau dia mampir ke toko buku dulu dan lupa waktu. Tapi bukan berarti panggilan Yoongi tidak dia jawab kan.

Yoongi jadi merasakan firasat buruk. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada istrinya.

Dan lihat, decakan kasar keluar dari mulut Yoongi setelah tanpa sengaja melihat mobil yang sangat ia kenal baru saja keluar dari basement apartementnya.

.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan. Kakinya terasa berat sejak memasuki pintu depan. Tersirat di wajahnya rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam.

Lalu hatinya semakin terasa ngilu ketika kakinya terhenti di batas lorong depan dan ruang tengah. Ruang tengah bernuansa minimalis yang begitu sunyi dan menyedihkan. Karena satu orang di sana, yang duduk termenung di sofa putih susu, dengan rengutan pilu pada bibirnya berusaha menahan tangis sekaligus kesal yang menyiksa. Sampai-sampai kehadiran orang lain tak ia sadari sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Pria berkemeja hitam berlutut, memegang lembut tangan Jimin yang sepertinya terkepal terlalu erat dan begitu lama, "Jiminie..."panggilnya halus seraya melepaskan genggaman kuat jemari Jimin, sorot matanya semakin sendu mendapati telapak tangan yang sudah memutih dan terdapat bekas kuku yang sangat memerah itu.

Jimin tersentak. Langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan cepat-cepat berdiri tegap,"eh. Oh, Hyung sudah pulang,"gagapnya menelan ludah, "astaga, apa Hyung menungguku terlalu lama? Aigo. Maaf, Hyung. Astaga sudah jam berapa sekarang,"ucapnya berpura-pura panik memandangi jam tangan, "aduh. Apa kita terlambat ya."

Pelukan hangat langsung Yoongi berikan. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Jimin yang sesaat lagi bersikap seolah-olah dia harus bergegas untuk bersiap pergi.

"Gwaenchana...?"bisik Yoongi. Lembut dan hangat. Serta sangat hati-hati.

Jimin langsung terenyuh. Ingin rasanya ia berbohong, tapi sepertinya suaminya tahu apa yang sebenarnya tadi terjadi kepadanya. Jadi Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi tak kalah erat dan sedetik kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

"What the fuck are you doing."

Yoongi menatap dingin wanita di hadapannya. Barusan adalah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Yoongi. Tanpa salam, tanpa basa-basi langsung pada poin inti kenapa ia mendatangi kantor pemilik beberapa butik elit di kawasan Gangnam ini.

Sang wanita berbibir merah menyala tersenyum sok-sok bingung, "astaga, semakin lama kau semakin terpengaruh dengan orang-orang kelas bawah hm."

"I asked. What. the. fuck. are. you. doing."

"Hahaha. Aigo. Aigo,"sosok berbalut kemeja biru laut dengan renda sekilas bermerek gucci itu tertawa renyah, "pria macam apa yang sukanya mengadu hm. Oh. Mana ada pria hamil, should we start to call him 'she' right now?"

"Hell. Kalau warisan yang kau cemaskan, sudah berapa kali aku tegaskan, aku tak tertarik menjadi penerus Ayah. Mustahil kau belum mengerti kenapa aku bekerja keras menjalankan perusahaan orang lain dibanding mengembangkan perusahaan Ayahku sendiri."

Raut angkuh itu seketika berubah air mukanya. Tampak dengan tajam dia memandang benci ke arah Yoongi, "jika anak itu lahir, tanpa kemauan-mu pun, semua aset akan diatas namakan dengan namamu."

"Kalau kau ingin, aku akan langsung menyerahkannya kepadamu."

"Kau pikir Kakek dengan mudah mengubah tradisi heoh."

Yoongi mendesah pelan, tersenyum remeh dan tak habis pikir, "heol, sepicik itukah Min Hyorin hm. Perlu kau tahu, Jimin tak mengatakan apapun kepadaku, dengan kau yang kemarin kulihat keluar dari parkiran apartemenku, sudah cukup membuatku mengerti bahwa kau mendatangi Jimin dan memainkan lidah berbisamu yang tak punya akal budi. Seharusnya kau menyuruh suamimu itu untuk berpikir. Bukannya-"

Yoongi melepas sandarannya, menaruh kedua tangan di atas meja dan memberikan tatapan paling dingin yang ia punya.

"-mengasari Jimin-ku dengan omongan tak berbobotmu,"tandasnya langsung beranjak pergi. Tak berniat untuk mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya.

Berlama-lama bersama wanita yang secara sosial menjabat sebagai adik kandungnya tapi secara mental termasuk orang yang membencinya, hanya membuat mood Yoongi semakin buruk.

Cukup ia menegaskan bahwa jangan berani menemui Jimin lagi, selebihnya untuk apa ia berbincang pada seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah memanggilnya Oppa.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti,"Jungkook menggeleng-geleng polos, "bahkan konflik pada drama The Heirs-pun yang tak berhubungan dengan percintaan tak pernah aku pedulikan."

"Nah,"Jimin tersenyum simpul. Jungkook adalah salah satu temannya yang bukan dari golongan atas. Jadi dia maklum ketika ceritanya yang langsung mengarah pada adik Yoongi yang mendatanginya, tak dimengerti oleh kekasih teman kuliahnya itu.

"Yoongi-hyung anak laki-laki pertama, otomatis dia menjadi penerus utama Min Grup,"mulai Jimin, mengaduk sup dengan sesekali melihat Jungkook yang sedang serius membuat kimchi, "tapi, Yoongi-hyung menolak untuk mengikuti jejak Ayahnya, dia ingin mandiri, tentu perusahaan tak tinggal diam, namun ternyata Yoongi-hyung nekat menikahiku."

"Pernikahan kalian di Amerika bahkan tak luput dari media Korea,"timpal Jungkook, "heol, apa kau ingat betapa anehnya perasaanku ketika wajahku ikut tersorot pada salah satu halaman utama koran bisnis yang apa itu namanya, entahlah."

"Em. Maaf sudah melibatkanmu ya..."

"Astaga. Hei, apa kau masih merasa bersalah karena aku dijadikan bulan-bulanan di kampus heoh."

"Tentu saja..."

"Hahahaha. Aku sih senang jadi terkenal. Kau tahu, Taetae-hyung bahkan dengan bangga mengatakan dia sahabatmu pada orang-orang di bengkel. Hei, gwaenchana ~ Nah, lalu?"

Jimin tersenyum manis. Tak pernah berhenti bersyukur memiliki teman-teman baik yang selalu mendukung dan mengerti akan keadaannya.

"Yoongi-hyung yang bersikeras menolak untuk mewarisi Min Grup, serta pernikahan kami yang mustahil untuk memberikan keturunan membuat perusahaan melepas Yoongi."

"Jadi, otomatis suami Hyorin yang menggantikan posisi Yoongi-hyung,"tambah Seungkwan yang kembali dari kamar mandi, dia ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil apel, lalu bergerak ke ruang tengah, tiduran di sana dan mulai menonton TV.

"YA!"teriak Jungkook kesal, "bantu aku, dasar pemalas!"

"Seokjin-hyung sebentar lagi akan datang kan,"jawab Seungkwan santai, "tenang saja ~ Tanpa campur tangan kita berdua pun, makan malam nanti akan cepat selesai kok. Kau juga berpikir seperti itu kan, tapi karena ingin bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk 'Taetae-hyung' tercinta- YA!"

Sebuah jeruk nyaris mengenai kepala Seungkwan. Yang melemparnya hanya mencebik merasa tak bersalah. Mereka mengadu cibiran untuk beberapa saat, lalu teringat bahwa mereka sedang membahas masalah Jimin.

"Berita kehamilanku sampai di telinga Eommonim,"lanjut Jimin, "otomatis keluarga besar Yoongi-hyung tahu dengan fakta yang mustahil ini. Yoongi dan Jimin mampu memberikan keturunan dan keturanan itu adalah laki-laki. Dan ternyata Kakek- kau tahu kan, Kakek yang sangat menyayangi Yoongi-hyung- memutuskan membawa kembali nama Min Yoongi sebagai pewaris Min Grup."

"Astaga, jadi karena itu Hyorin memaksa menggugurkan kandunganmu. Heol. Ada-ada saja."

"Nah, sebenarnya dia tak perlu semarah itu,"timpal Seungkwan, "karena itu masih rencana Kakek Yoongi-hyung, belum keputusan resmi. Tapi omongan beliau tetap mutlak, meski sudah menurunkan tahtanya pada Ayah Yoongi-hyung. Jadi, Hyorin percaya kemungkinan besar itu akan terjadi. Dan jangan lupakan kerabat lain pendukung Taeyang, suami Hyorin, siap-siap saja Jimin-kita akan diserang habis-habisan. Aigoooo. Sudah kubilang kan, Jiminie! Seharusnya kau memilih Hobie-hyung kan! Kenapa kau bisa suka pada Pucat Jutek tak punya hati seperti Yoongi heoh, mana dia memiliki keluarga yang nyaris tokoh antagonis semua lagi!"

Jimin hanya membalas dengan senyuman simpul. Baginya, tak ada alasan untuk tidak memilih Yoongi sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Kok jadi lucu, ya,"komentar Jungkook tersenyum miring.

"Apanya?"heran Seungkwan.

"Ani,"Jungkook menyesap udara, berhenti sejenak dari kimchinya yang tak kunjung selesai sedari tadi, "maksudku yang memihak Taeyang. Awalnya mereka mengejek pernikahan Jimin, tapi karena tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, mereka jadi mendukung pernihakan Jimin, tapi tetep sering menggosip Jimin yang orang biasa, nah lalu sekarang ternyata Jimin hamil, mereka jadi panik sendiri kan."

"Well. Terserah mereka saja,"balas Seungkwan, "yang jelas, kalau mereka sudah kelewatan, lihat saja! Mau kaya atau apa! Aku akan menuntut mereka. Dasar."

"Buuu! Menuntut apanya,"ejek Jungkook, "kau itu cuman omong besar Seungkwana, berkoar-koar di depan kami eh eh eh, di depan yang lain malah bungkam."

"Ani! Kali ini aku serius lho!"

"Ne ne ne."

"Ya! Kukutuk kau tidak bisa memasak!"

"Mwo!?"

"Taetae-hyungmu akan selalu tersiksa dengan makanan cepat saji!"

"Ya! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya 'Taetae-hyung'!"

"Taetae-hyuuuung~"

"Boo Seungkwan!"

Jimin mendengus lucu, melihat Seungkwan yang berlarian dikejar Jungkook. Dua sahabatnya itu memang selalu bisa memeriahkan suasana. Tepat ketika keduanya mulai saling menjambak dengan mesra, pukulan sayang mendarat di kepala masing-masing.

Seokjin yang baru datang geleng-geleng kepala, "astaga! Kalian seharusnya membantu Jimin kan!

.

Sehabis makan malam bersama, setelah melepas pergi semuanya -Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Seungkwan- Yoongi bergerak menuju dapur, menuangkan sisa terakhir wine pada gelasnya dan air mineral pada gelas yang ia sodorkan untuk Jimin.

"Cheers,"senyumnya sembari menekan remote _home theater._

Jimin balas tersenyum begitu alunan musik klasik mulai memenuhi apartemen mereka, "cheers."

Meneguk habis minuman masing-masing, keduanya kini mulai berdansa di ruang tengah. Dansa ringan, nyaris berkutat pada satu tempat saja dan saling memeluk dengan erat.

"Apa kita harus pindah ke luar negri hm?"tanya Yoongi yang memimpin dansa.

"Tidak usah ah, Hyung."

"Kau tahu keluargaku cukup keras kepala kan."

"Gwaenchana yo. Aku kuat kok."

"Well, aku sudah memberi peringatan ke semuanya."

"Apa Hyung berbicara baik-baik?"

"Hell, kau tahu mereka tak pantas-"

"Mereka tetap keluargamu kan, Hyung..."

"Haaah,"Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jimin, iringan langkahnya agak pelan kini, "kenapa Kakek bersikeras menjadikanku pewaris heoh."

Jimin mengelus lembut surai Yoongi, "beliau sangat menyayangimu, Hyung,"senyumnya, "kau adalah cucu laki-laki pertama. Sudah sewajarnya beliau sangat menginginkanmu untuk menjadi penerus-"

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado. Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Em, kalian juga,"Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka, menatap datar perut buncit Jimin, "aku mencintai kalian..."

"Hyung,"dengus Jimin, "tak bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan lebih tulus hm? Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil dirimu 'Appa' jika berbicara dengan mereka."

"Nah,"Yoongi mendesah pelan, mencoba tersenyum, mengecup perut Jimin dan mengelus-elusnya, "semuanya, nomu nomu nomu sarang he. Appa benar-benar menyayangi kalian. Begitu?"

Kekehan manis keluar dari mulut Jimin. Kepadanya saja Yoongi tidak bisa bersikap lembut, apalagi pada yang lain. Raut Yoongi yang berusaha dibuat penuh sayang jadi terlihat lucu bagi Jimin, "oh! Ada yang menendang,"kikiknya kemudian.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Hihi."

"Waaah."

"Hyung~"

"Hm?"

Jimin melingkarkan sepasang lengannya di leher Yoongi, tanpa berkata apa-apa hanya dengan melenguh manja dan tertahan sudah membuat suaminya menyeringai senang lalu menggendong Jimin menuju kamar.

.

.

"Yoongi!"panggil Seokjin melongok dari jendela mobil. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan mesin dan bergegas keluar dari Ford Mustang GT-nya, "astaga. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku,"ujarnya cemas setelah berjalan beriringan dengan Yoongi, "hari ini kebetulan sekali aku-"

"Bagaimana kabar terakhir dari manager restoranmu?"sergah Yoongi memburu langkahnya, menekan tombol lift dengan tenang namun sepatunya diketuk-ketuk tanda gusar.

"Em, kerabatmu masih di sana, belum ada yang berani mendekatinya."

"Shit."

.

Habis sudah kesabaran Yoongi. Dihadapkan pada Jimin yang terduduk lemas di lantai dapur dengan rambut dan pakaian basah karena siraman wine merah. Tubuh mungil itu gemetar dan terisak sedang wanita anggun di depannya masih lantang meneriakinya.

"YA!"teriak Yoongi penuh emosi, ingin rasanya ia meraih salah satu pisau di sana dan menusuk-nusuk wanita jalang yang berani menyakiti Jimin. Wajah Yoongi memerah karena amarah. Gemeretak giginya terdengar. Rahangnya mengeras. Namun ia memilih tak peduli dulu, bergegas membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Jimin yang masih menekuk dalam menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Wah, cepat sekali datangnya,"sindir Tae Hee, sepupu Yoongi, memainkan kuku-kuku mengkilatnya, "hmph ~ tak kusangka istrimu bisa berteman juga dengan pemilik restoran ini."

Yoongi menegakkan tubuh Jimin, merengkuhnya erat-erat dan menyerahkannya pada Seokjin. Ia lalu meraih asal salah satu wadah, mengambil air cucian piring dengan itu dan langsung menyiramnya ke arah Tae Hee. Baru saja Tae Hee menganga tak percaya, Yoongi mengambil sampah cair dan menyiram lagi tubuh Tae Hee.

Ekspresi Yoongi tenang, namun sorot matanya jelas-jelas penuh kemarahan, belum sempat Tae Hee melayangkan protes, Yoongi menarik kuat-kuat lengan kirinya, menyeretnya keluar dapur mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di hadapan para pengunjung.

"Ya! Kau tak tahu malu hha!"desis Tae Hee meringis memandangi cairan berbau busuk yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

"Terserah orang mau bilang apa tentang keluarga kita,"Yoongi mendengus lucu, menatapi satu persatu tamu yang mulai berkasak kusuk, "yang jelas mereka harus tahu, ternyata ada orang-orang bodoh yang lebih rendah daripada binatang penyandang marga Min,"ujarnya enteng lalu berjongkok, menusuk pandangan Tae Hee, "ya~ kalau kalian tetap seperti ini, aku jadi ingin merubah pikiranku kan. Apa aku harus menuruti semua permintaan Kakek heoh."

Hanya hembusan napas penuh kebencian yang keluar dari mulut Tae Hee.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi mengelus lembut pipi Jimin. Tatapannya sendu, mulutnya belum mau berucap sepatah katapun sejak ia menghampiri Jimin setelah mempermalukan Tae Hee -dan dirinya sendiri tentunya-, membantu Seokjin mengeringkan rambut dan baju Jimin, sampai ia menggendong Jimin ke mobilnya.

Ia memakaikan seltbet Jimin, lalu bergerak mencium bibir istrinya itu. Mengisapnya, melumat, mengulum dan berakhir dengan serangan rongga mulut yang cukup lama hingga menciptakan satu _kiss mark_ di ceruk leher Jimin.

"Gwaenchana...?"tanya Yoongi hati-hati memeluk tubuh Jimin.

Jimin mengatur napasnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Jiminie..."

"Em?"

Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka, dan kembali mengusap pipi Jimin penuh sayang, "Honey, selama kau di Seoul mereka tak akan berhenti mengancammu,"ia lalu menunduk dalam, merasa bersalah entah pada dirinya sendiri atau keluarganya, mengelus-elus jemari Jimin, Yoongi tersenyum lembut, "kau menolak didampingi bodyguard, kau juga bersikeras tak ingin membalas perlakuan mereka, kau selalu berkata kau baik-baik saja, tapi jantungku tak sanggup setiap dihadapkan pada dirimu yang diperlakukan seperti ini..."

"Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Hyung..."

"Hanya untuk sementara, Jim."

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Jimin-"

Dering handphone Yoongi menyela mereka, "sebentar,"katanya cepat-cepat merogoh saku celananya. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap nomor masuk yang tertera, lalu menjawab panggilan dengan sedikit canggung.

"Ha, halo Eommoniem..."

"Eomma?"kaget Jimin.

 _"Halo, Nak Yoongi. Apa Ibu mengganggu, Nak?"_

"Ani yo, Eommoniem..."

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?"_

"Ee, ee, ba, baik Eommoniem..."

Meski masih sedikit heran kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba menelpon Yoongi, Jimin tersenyum simpul, sampai sekarangpun Yoongi tetap gugup ketika berbicara pada ibunya. Jimin suka sekali dengan sisi Yoongi yang seperti itu.

 _"Syukurlah. Apa kau sedang di kantor, Nak?"_

"Em, aku sedang di luar bersama Jimin, Eommoniem."

 _"Benarkah? Apa Jimin baik-baik saja, Nak? Telpon Ibu tidak diangkat."_

Yoongi melirik Jimin.

Mengerti jika ia sedang ditanyai, Jimin langsung memegang bahu Yoongi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jimin baik-baik saja, Eommoniem. Apa Eommoniem ingin bicara dengan Jimin?"

 _"Ne, terima kasih, Nak."_

"Eomma!"

 _"Jiminie."_

"Handphoneku, em. Sedang rusak, masuk ke air. Wae, Eomma?"aku Jimin alih-alih jujur jika handphonenya di banting oleh Tae Hee tadi.

 _"Ani, akhir-akhir Ibu merasakan firasat buruk. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"_

Jimin jadi sedikit merengut begitu mendengarnya, karena Jimin adalah seseorang yang selalu menceritakan masalahnya kepada ibunya. Tapi sejak ia menikah, ia jadi membatasi beberapa hal, tidak ingin ibunya khawatir dan tak ingin keluarga Yoongi terlihat buruk di mata ibunya.

"Gwaenchana yo, Eomma."

 _"Kandunganmu bagaimana, Nak?"_

"Baik. Hehe. Baiiik sekali. Yoongi-hyung sangat menjagaku."

 _"Maaf ya, Jimin. Jika saja Appa-"_

Ada helaan napas berat dari Ibu Jimin.

"Gwaenchana yo, Eomma."

Jadi Jimin langsung menyemangati.

 _"Tapi, sejak mendengarmu hamil... Appa jadi sedikit melunak."_

"Eh? Jinjja?"

 _"Ne, kadang Appa menanyakan kabarmu, dan juga Yoongi."_

"Astaga... Benarkah, Eomma?"

 _"Ne, akhir-akhir ini Ibu sedang membujuk Appamu. Sepertinya minggu depan dia sudah membolehkan Eomma untuk mengunjungimu."_

"Jinjja, Eomma?"

 _"Ne..."_

Jimin menatap lekat wajah Yoongi, tersenyum lebar dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang ke sana, Eomma."

 _"Eh?"_

"Aku saja yang ke Busan."

 _"Yoongi bagaimana, Nak?"_

"Yoongi-hyung pasti mengizinkanku. Justru dia sempat berpikir akan jauh lebih baik jika aku bersama Eomma ketika hamil begini."

 _"Baiklah, akan ibu bicarakan dengan Appa. Jiminie, berikan lagi pada Yoongi ya."_

"Ne, Eomma."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu masalah selesai-

pertemuan keluarga besar yang diusulkan Yoongi membuatnya resmi menjadi pewaris. Posisinya yang sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat menyurutkan kerabatnya untuk mengusik Jimin lebih jauh lagi. Peringatan keras Yoongi berikan secara terang-terangan.

-tapi masalah lama terungkit kembali.

Yoongi mendesah napas panjang, merilekskan diri dan mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus. Tubuhnya yang letih bekerja seharian, berjalan gontai menyusuri tumpukan barang yang berserakan di lantai. Kakinya seperti terseret, karena terhalangi benda-benda yang semestinya di tempat lain.

Mulai dari belasan pasang sepatu, tas, buku-buku tebal, bantal sampai beberapa wadah makanan. Hingga dokumen-dokumen milik Yoongi, juga puluhan baju mereka tentunya, semua sengaja disebarkan asal ke penjuru apartemen.

Karena Jimin punya hobi baru seminggu terakhir ini.

"Honey,"tegur Yoongi pada Jimin yang tengah santai menonton TV.

"Wae, Hyung?"jawab Jimin acuh sambil menguyah keripik pedasnya. Matanya tak berpaling sekalipun dari layar TV. Padahal biasanya ia menyambut Yoongi di pintu depan.

Yoongi duduk di ujung sofa, memijit-mijit kaki Jimin yang berbaring dengan nyamannya, "kasihan Nyonya Lee kan,"desahnya halus.

"Ani,"geleng Jimin cepat, "dia sendiri yang bilang tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ouh. Okaaay. Nah, seharian ini apa saja yang kau lalukan? Tumben kau sama sekali tidak menelpon atau mengirimiku pesan."

"Hanya di rumah. Aku sedang tak ingin keluar. Aku malas sekali, sampai-sampai menghubungi suami sendiri juga malas. Hahahaha."

Yoongi ikut tertawa, tapi ada ekspresi miris dari wajahnya. Hal lain yang membuatnya mengurut dada adalah sikap Jimin yang semakin acuh kepadanya. Well, jika Jimin sedang tidak hamil mungkin Yoongi akan kesal dan akan memulai pertengkaran lagi.

Tapi 'bawaan hamil' benar-benar sukses membuat Jimin merajai kesabaran Yoongi.

"Nah, aku mandi dulu. Apa kau sudah makan malam hm?"

"Yup. Oh!"sontak saja Jimin bangkit mengingat sesuatu, ia lalu memandang Yoongi dengan cengiran manja, "tadi aku lapar sekali, Hyung. Hehe. Jadi porsi makan malam Hyung sudah aku habiskan semuanya,"ujarnya dengan nada manis, "delivery saja sekarang!"semangatnya kemudian, "jadi setelah mandi Hyung sudah bisa langsung makan."

 _Aigoooo. Aigoooo._

Leher Yoongi serasa ditumpuk batu besar sekarang. Ia hanya menghela napas dan bergerak menuju kamarnya, "nah, aku sudah makan malam kok,"gumamnya asal, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Kok Hyung sudah makan malam?"tapi Jimin cepat-cepat menyusul Yoongi, "di mana? Sama siapa? Bukannya seharusnya Hyung makan malam di rumah? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu Nyonya Lee? Nyonya Lee tidak mengatakan apapun. Nyonya Lee tetap memasakkan porsi untuk Hyung. Jangan-jangan Hyung makan malam- mmmpph..."

"Nggh ~"

Yoongi bergegas membungkam mulut Jimin dengan bibirnya. Tak lupa dengan permainan nakal di leher serta remasan lembut di kedua bokong kenyal Jimin. Satu-satunya cara agar istrinya itu berhenti mengomeli sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Karena jujur, Yoongi sudah cukup bersabar dengan tak adanya sambutan pulang, keadaan apartemennya yang selalu berantakan dan soal makan malam barusan. Omelan Jimin yang ujung-ujungnya membuat Jimin sendiri yang mengambek dan marah hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin berputar-putar.

Beberapa menit, setelah dirasa pikiran Jimin sudah teralih barulah Yoongi kembali bergerak untuk mandi. Tapi Jimin langsung memeluknya dari belakang, tak ingin ditinggal barang sedetikpun.

"Hyuuuung ~ "

Gelengan imut, Jimin poleskan pada punggung pekerja keras itu.

"Biarkan aku mandi dulu okay?"senyum Yoongi berbalik, mengusap kepala Jimin.

"Tidak mau ~ "rengek Jimin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Yoongi jadi tak bisa menolak. Kemudian menggendong Jimin yang terkekeh manis mengigiti pipinya, membawa tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang.

Baru saja Yoongi melonggarkan dasi, Jimin memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Wae?"heran Yoongi.

"Kok aku jadi tiba-tiba tak ingin melakukannya ya, Hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Hyung mandi sana! Bau!"

 _HEOL!_

Ada dengusan panjang sarat akan emosi yang tertahan dari hidung Yoongi. Ia memicing erat, mengepal kedua tangan kuat-kuat dan untuk beberapa detik mengontrol diri dengan mengingat perkataan dokter kandungan, nasehat-nasehat dari Eommanya, Seokjin, Namjoon, bahkan Jungkook serta foto USG dua janin bayi yang tumbuh sehat di perut Jimin.

"Hyung? Ooo, Hyuuuung ~ "panggil Jimin melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi yang masih bergeming menindihnya.

Sabar adalah kata-kata yang cukup langka dalam hidup Yoongi. Tapi mengingat Jimin harus diperlakukan seperti ratu untuk saat ini, membuat pria bermulut tajam itu musti berlapang hati mau tak mau tunduk pada apa yang diucapkan istrinya.

"Hyung, mandi sana!"

"Ne, Jimin..."

"Ah! Ani, belikan aku bbibimbap dulu ya ~ "

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin makan bbibimbap. Sekarang. Belikan aku, Honey ~"

"Ne, Jimin,"angguk Yoongi menurut, tersenyum pahit penuh kemakluman, "ne, Jimin. Nah, apa malam ini aku harus tidur di sofa lagi hm?"tanyanya memastikan keinginan aneh Jimin lainnya, setidaknya sepulang dari membeli bbibimbap dirinya sudah siap disuruh macam-macam.

"Hmmm, aku inginnya-"

Jimin menepuk tangan sekali, menatap Yoongi antusias.

-aku inginnya Hyung tidur di lantai kamar!"

"Ne, Jimin. Ne..."

.

.

CUE

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaaa!

Annyeong ~

Hehe. Pasti Sequelnya ga sesuai ama yg diharapkan. Mian ~ Mian ~

Saya tiba-tiba kepengen nulis yang beginian soalnya haha. Ada yg ga ngerti? Ngertiin aja wkwkwkwkwkk ~

Nah, untuk yang tertarik sama kisah mereka semasa pacaran, silahkan dibaca lanjutan di bawah ini hihi

Once again gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

Yoongi memandangi langit-langit kamar. Entah kenapa matanya belum mengantuk. Sedang Jimin di atas sana sudah mendengkur halus, terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Mungkin, karena baru kali ini Yoongi terpaksa tidur di lantai kamar. Well, masih lebih baik dari pada tidur di sofa dengan pintu kamar yang Jimin kunci, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Jimin benar-benar terbuai dalam mimpinya, maka Yoongi akan diam-diam pindah ke tempat tidur.

Jadi kini Yoongi duduk, memastikan apakah istrinya sudah dalam mode 'tak akan terbangun' atau belum. Beberapa lama melakukan pengamatan, ia lalu bergerak hati-hati memegangi bantal, menaruh bantal itu di sisi paling pinggir ranjang dan mulai merebahkan diri bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ngh..."

Tapi terdengar lenguhan Jimin.

 _Shit._

Sontak saja Yoongi kembali ke posisi awal. Sepertinya sejak hamil, Jimin jadi lebih sensitif dalam tidurnya. Padahal biasanya meski sudah diciumi dan digigiti oleh Yoongi, Jimin tetap bertahan untuk melanjutkan mimpi.

Dengan berat hati, Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya. Memutuskan menerima saja dirinya tidur di lantai kamar setelah memandangi lama wajah Jimin, wajah manis yang semakin terlihat _adorable_ dalam tidurnya. Wajah seseorang yang tak pernah berhenti mengaduk semua emosinya. Wajah yang tak pernah bosan ia nikmati. Wajah paling indah, wajah paling sempurna bagi Yoongi.

Pikiran Yoongi jadi melayang bagaimana rupa sepasang kembar yang ada dalam perut Jimin. Dia ingin anak-anak itu sama manisnya dengan sang ibu. Sama menggemaskannya dengan sang ibu. Jika tidak, entahlah, yang jelas Yoongi tetap menyayangi mereka.

Awalnya dia tidak terima dengan kehamilan Jimin. Jujur, Yoongi sangat membenci yang namanya bayi dan anak-anak. Dia paling tak suka makhluk berisik yang bisanya cuman menangis, dan makhluk egois yang selalu menyusahkan orang dewasa. Bukannya tidak suka lagi, tapi benar-benar benci dan tak ingin berada di dekat mereka. Yoongi sempat berpikir, bahwa ia mungkin tak akan menikah.

Tak disangka hatinya malah jatuh pada seorang pemuda manis bernama Jimin. Rasa cintanya yang teramat dalam seolah memberikan bonus dengan Jimin yang seorang namja yang mustahil memberikan keturunan. Karena itu Yoongi cepat-cepat melamar Jimin begitu ia pulang dari Amerika.

Tapi lihat, memang tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Dua bulan lalu, hidup Yoongi serasa-

-entahlah, terguncang dengan dahsyatnya? Well, jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Yoongi sendiri tak tahu merasakan apa saking terkejutnya. Otak jeniusnya kehilangan kata-kata, dan sempat gusar setiap detik serta hilang akal dalam beberapa hari.

Namja manisnya hamil. Namja manisnya akan menghadirkan makhluk yang paling ia hindari.

"Haaah... 'Appa' hm?"Yoongi sudah bisa tersenyum simpul ketika kata Appa berkutat dalam kepalanya. Penolakan batinnya hanya bertahan selama seminggu sejak pemberitahuan dari Jimin, kebahagian Jimin adalah segala-galanya bagi Yoongi, bermula dari itu kemudian hati yang luluh karena diri yang semakin 'manusiawi' sejak mengenal Jimin jadilah sekarang Yoongi sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki buah hati dari pernikahannya dengan Jimin.

"Orang tua... "senyum Yoongi semakin lebar, "kami akan menjadi 'orang tua' hm?"dengusnya tiba-tiba merasa lucu, mengingat masa-masa pacarannya dulu, tak menyangka kesalahpahaman di kala itu berujung pada dirinya dan Jimin yang kini akan menjadi orang tua.

 **-tiga tahun yang lalu-**

"Kau! Kau yang merebut pacar Seungkwan ya?!"

"Excume me?"dahi Yoongi sedikit berkerut memandangi seseorang yang melipat lengan di depan dada, berdiri angkuh di dekatnya.

"Heol!"desah si manis seolah mengejek tatapan heran Yoongi, "jangan pura-pura ya! Dasar! Berani sekali kau memainkan perasaan orang!"

"Ehm,"dehem Yoongi, ikut berdiri dengan masih menautkan alis, "apa aku mengenalmu heoh?"

"Memang tidak kenal! Aku ini Park Jimin. Sahabat Seungkwan yang sedang mengurung diri karena ulahmu!"

"Seungkwan?"

"Astaga... Yang namanya selingkuhan itu pasti tahu siapa yang dia selingkuhi kan! Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenal Seungkwan! Kau pasti memberi Seungcheol racun ya! Atau kau-"

"Waw. Waw. Waw,"sergah Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Park-Ji-min-sshi."

Jimin hanya mendengus remeh sekali lagi. Tangannya lalu memilih meraih jus jeruk yang baru setengah diminum oleh Yoongi, lalu langsung menyiramnya pada pemuda yang ia pikir adalah Jihoon itu.

TAK

Gelas dihentak kesal ke atas meja, "yang kau permainkan itu perasaan orang! Bukan boneka!"tandas Jimin berlalu pergi lalu sontak saja terdiam melihat di kejauhan sana ada Seungchol yang baru memasuki kantin bersama seorang- "eh?"

Jimin tercekat. Wajahnya tegang mendapati Jihoon yang asli ternyata ada di sana. Jadi yang yang ia marahi barusan-

 _ASTAGA!_ Seketika Jimin menenggak ludah susah payah. Dengan gamang tubuhnya memutar ke belakang. Ada Yoongi yang semula bergeming saking kagetnya, kini mendengus kesal menatapnya tajam, memperlihatkan aura kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"BRENGSEK KAU!?"

Lantang Yoongi menggema ke penjuru kantin kampus, memburu langkah mendekati Jimin yang sudah bersujud meminta ampun. Jimin yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Jimin yang sudah merasa berurusan dengan orang yang salah.

"Fuck!"umpat Yoongi meraih kasar kerah baju Jimin, "kau mau mati hha!"

.

Tangan Jimin tak berhenti gemetar. Sosok yang sedang berada di kamar mandi itu berhasil menghujam pertahanan mentalnya. Bahkan guru SMAnya yang dikenal paling sadis tak pernah membuat Jimin ketakutan seperti ini.

Sorot mata penuh amarahnya benar-benar menusuk padangan Jimin, seolah umpatan kasarnya yang mengarah pada 'kematian' benar adanya, seolah ia akan membunuh Jimin dengan mudahnya.

"Babo..."desis Jimin, untuk kesekian kali memukul kepalanya.

"Apa kau teman kampus Yoongi?"

Jimin mendongak, mematai seorang wanita cantik yang kalau tidak salah dipanggil ' _okama_ brengsek' oleh Yoongi tadi.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu? Namamu siapa?"

"Em, ee... Jimin, Park Jimin imnida. Annyeong haseo..."

"Aku Hasegawa Keiko, panggil Keiko saja ya,"senyum Keiko memberi satu stel pakaian baru kepada Jimin, "nah, ini baju ganti Yoongi ya. Aku ke depan dulu."

"Em. Ne... Gamsahamnida."

.

Meninggalkan butik kenalan Yoongi, kini mereka berjalan menuju parkiran kampus yang tak begitu jauh dari sana.

"Masuk,"perintah Yoongi pada Jimin yang sedari tadi masih betah menunduk dalam.

Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil sport Yoongi.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar membunuhmu heoh."

Seketika jantung Jimin seolah berhenti untuk bekerja. Dia jadi semakin yakin bahwa masa mudanya akan segera berakhir dengan konyolnya. Mendengar Yoongi yang mengumpat dengan sangat kasar, melihat wajah Yoongi yang benar-benar menyeramkan, merasa intimidasi Yoongi yang-

-ugh, Jimin jadi berpikir, apa benar makhluk di sampingnya ini seorang manusia? Bukannya iblis?

Takut. Takut. Takut. Takut.

Jimin ketakutan. Ditambah akhirnya ia sadar- teman yang merupakan pemilik butik mewah, pakaian yang masih bisa dicuci dibuang begitu saja, mobil sport yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih mahal dari rumah mungil Jimin- bahwa Yoongi bukan orang biasa. Jangan-jangan Jimin akan dipenjarakan atau didenda dengan jumlah uang yang akan membuat Eommanya menangis.

"Kau anak mana heoh?"

"Eh? Em... aku, aku bukan dari sini, aku dari University of Arts..."

"Heol! Jauh-jauh datang ke sini, lalu salah mengenal orang. Kau itu punya otak atau tidak."

Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak 'mwo' sekerasnya-kerasnya, tapi mengingat memang dia yang salah, "jeo, jeosonghamnida..."jadi ia hanya berujar pelan tak melawan.

"Kau mengganggu makan siangku."

"Jeosonghamnida!"

"Kau menuduhku yang bukan-bukan."

"Jeosonghamnidaaa!"

"Kau meneriakiku."

"Jeosonghamnidaaaa..."

"Kau. Menyiramku. Dengan. Minuman."

"Jeo-"

"Kau mempermalukanku di depan semua orang!"

Jimin menyudut hingga mengenai daun pintu mobil. Matanya terpicing erat. Hatinya berteriak memanggil ibunya ratusan kali.

"Ya!"Yoongi meraih kasar kerah Jimin, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga berjarak sejengkal saja, "lihat mataku brengsek!"

Gemetaran, Jimin berusaha agar bisa beradu pandangan.

 _HIIIIII!?_

Jimin bukanlah pemuda culun yang penakut. Buktinya dia berani saja memarahi sosok yang ia pikir 'Jihoon' di tempat ramai. Tapi Yoongi berhasil menciutkannya, terlepas bahwa Jimin memang tak boleh sembarangan melawan orang kaya raya.

"Kau mahasiswa tahun berapa?"nada bicara Yoongi melunak, setelah memperhatikan baik-baik setiap sudut wajah Jimin dan menelusuri sorot mata pemuda manis itu.

"Ta, ta, tahun kedua..."

"Panggil aku Hyung kalau begitu."

"Ne, Hyung..."

Yoongi semakin memangkas jarak wajah mereka. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas ekspresi polos yang ketakutan itu cukup membuat batinnya tergelitik. Jadi ia kini mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga Jimin, bersiap untuk berbisik.

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan namja hm?"dengan suara beratnya yang seolah-olah menggoda Jimin.

"Eh?"

Tarikan kerah di lepas, diganti dengan gerakan tubuh Yoongi yang menyudutkan Jimin ke pintu mobil.

"Hy, hyung mau apa?"getar Jimin.

"Huh. Bahkan sepertinya kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang wanita ya."

"Ka- kau mau apa!?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"Yoongi menahan kuat-kuat kedua tangan Jimin yang memberontak, "aku tak butuh uang, jadi kau bisa apa selain menyerahkan tubuhmu-"

DUAK

"AW! SAEGGYA!"

Jimin mengadu kening mereka sekuat tenaga. Terserah dia akan dituntut seperti apa, tapi yang jelas pemuda pucat di depannya ini jelas-jelas sudah gila, hanya karena kejadian tadi mustahil Jimin menebusnya dengan tubuhnya kan.

"YA! DASAR KELEBIHAN HORMON!? KAU PIKIR-"

"AKU BERCANDA BODOH!"

"Eh?"

"Astaga... Fuck!"ringis Yoongi masih merasakan sakit di keningnya. Menyipit pada kaca spion memperhatikan apakah ada darah yang mengalir dari sana, "kepalamu itu batu ya! Aish! Jinjja! Ugh, sakit sekali..."

"Ha, habis... Kau..."

"Aku bercanda, Brengsek. Heol! Masih mending ditemani wanita culun dari pada menyentuh seorang namja. Astaga. Apa aku harus ke rumah sakit hha! Ya! Kau ini- Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Woi!"

Pening mulai menggerogoti kesadaran Jimin. Kepalanya terhuyung. Matanya sayu. Dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Well done!"umpat Yoongi, "apalagi sekarang!?"

.

.

"Astaga! Kepalamu kenapa Jimin?"

Taehyung langsung memegang eart kedua bahu Jimin dan menatap khawatir pada balutan perban di kepala sahabatnya itu.

Jimin yang baru datang hanya mendesah napas panjang. Melepaskan diri dari Taehyung dan bergerak merebahkan diri di sofa setelah menaruh asal ransel hitamnya.

"Apa ini balasanku karena tidak sengaja menghilangkan dompetmu hm..."keluh Jimin sarat keputus asaan.

Taehyung mengernyit, "Dompetku? Aish! Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kan! Kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja..."jawab Jimin lesu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya hm?"

"Tae,"Jimin menatap malas pada Taehyung, "aku janji, aku tak akan mencampuri percintaan orang lain lagi,"tandasnya lalu memilih tidur, pikiran dan fisiknya benar-benar letih sekarang.

"Well... Aku tunggu ceritamu besok pagi ya."

.

.

"Keningmu sudah tidak apa-apa heoh."

Yoongi melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil, setelah mengklakson Jimin yang barusan keluar dari kos-kosannya.

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Lalu cepat-cepat berpaling dan memburu langkah menjauhi mobil Yoongi.

Yoongi mengidikkan kedua bahu, melajukan mobil pelan-pelan sembari tetap sesekali mengklakson Jimin, "hei! Apa kau jadi lupa ingatan heoh!"

Jimin masih tak ingin menjawab. Bahkan ia setengah berlari kini.

"Ya!"panggil Yoongi tak menyerah, membunyikan klakson mobil semakin nyaring dan semakin panjang, tak berhenti sampai Jimin mau menoleh untuknya.

"Aish!"geram Jimin, mendapati dirinya yang sudah mulai jadi pusat perhatian, mau tak mau akhirnya bergerak mendekati mobil Yoongi, "kau mau apa lagi hha? Aku tahu kemarin aku benar-benar salah. Dan merepotkanmu karena harus membawaku ke rumah sakit. Traktiran makan siangku memang tak seberapa. Tapi, bukannya setelah mengantarku pulang kau bilang sudah tidak marah lagi. Berarti urusan kita sudah selesai kan."

"Hei, sudah kubilang 'Hyung' kan. Heol. Tahu begini, lebih baik aku membuangmu ke laut saat kau pingsan. Dasar. Sopan santunmu mana hm."

Jimin mendengus mencoba bersabar. _Mulutmu sendiri kasar kan. Dan bagaimana dengan candaan anehmu hha! Mana memaksa meminta nomorku lagi! Ugh! Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia mengantarku pulang, dia jadi tahu di mana aku tinggal._

"Hyung ada urusan apa lagi denganku?"Jimin bertanya dengan nada yang sopan sekarang.

"Nah, begitu kan enak didengar,"senyum Yoongi, "kau tidak mengangkat telponku. Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak membaca pesanku."

"Eh?"heran Jimin, "oh.."kemudian langsung teringat dengan email asing yang masuk tadi pagi 'aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus' begitu isinya, yang membuat Jimin heran entah sejak kapan dia punya kenalan yang mau mengantarnya ke kampus yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari kos-kosannya, "em, itu Hyung ya..."

"Masuklah."

"Kampusku dekat kok, Hyung. Cukup berjalan kaki saja."

"Masuklah."

Jujur, Jimin tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Min Yoongi. Ia merasa dunia Min Yoongi jauh berbeda dengan hidupnya. Dirinya tak akan bisa berteman dengan seorang Min Yoongi.

Tapi, dipikir-pikir lagi, kemarin Yoongi memang berkata kasar dan menggertaknya, namun kekasarannya tak sampai menyakiti fisik, malah Jimin yang membuat kepala mereka sama-sama benjol. Lalu Yoongi juga repot-repot mengurus semua hal di rumah sakit dan mengantarnya dengan alasan khawatir karena bisa saja Jimin pingsan lagi entah di mana.

"Okeh, baiklah,"setuju Jimin bergerak memasuki mobil Yoongi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaaaaa

Sebenarnya saya mau bikin ini selesai dalam satu chapter, tapi kayanya ntar kepanjangan deh. Di bikin 2 part aja ya... Saya juga penasaran, mau cepat-cepat tahu dulu gmn pendapat pembaca ama sequel falling in love with you ini hehe bagus ga kalo emang dilanjutin lagi, begitu...

Yang kemaren itu juga sebenarnya panjang dan byk momen yang ga jadi saya tulis... Singkat bgt kan ya kalo dilihat dari ceritanya. Hehe. Tambahan, sountrack ff yang kemaren itu Rain-BTS lho hehe.

Once again, gamsahamnidaaaaa

Review juseyoooo

 **Balasan review ^^**

 **yongchan:** Ne. Syukurlah... Konsep OneShot YoonMin ini emang happy ending semua kok hehe. Ceritanya ringan, dan ga bakal terlalu nguras emosi fufu (Gomawo ^^)

 **Jungeunyoon:** Kasian kalo mati beneran, lagi pula kalo dia mati berarti dia ga cinta ama Jimin jiah. Haha. Ne, saya punya akun wattpad hihi (Gomawo ^^)

 **JiminVivi:** Haha. Gomawo ^^

 **rrriiieee:** Ga kok. Ga angst. FF ini ringan semua kok hehe. Semangat! (Gomawo ^^)

 **intansone:** Alurnya emang lompat lompat yah, karena oneshot jadinya aku tulis inti-intinya aja hehe. Sekrang hasrat YoonMin saya emang masih menurun sih, KookMin itu lho! KookMin itu kok makin menguat ya haha. Sampai ke hati hehe Gamsahamnida ^^

 **ChiminChim:** Sequel ya? Hmhmhm, maunya momen pas mereka masih pdkt atau pas mereka udah sama-sama di Korea? Iya, karena dia jatuh cinta ama Jimin, dia punya hasrat untuk hidup, makanya dia atur segala sesuatunya dan ganti identitas jadi Min Yoongi, biar mereka sama-sama bahagia. Awalnya peran pada Hobie itu si Jimin yang kutu buku, kan pertamanya Yoonseok kkkkk trus pas saya ganti Jimin, entah napa kutu buku saya ganti aja jadi bencong kkkkk Udah ada lho ide buat YoonSeok kkkk lebih tepatnya YoonMin vs YoonSeok siiiiii ditunggu ya jiah! (Gomawo ^^)

 **Jinjin22:** Ne, saya ngebayanginnya Suga disini, tipikal yang ga byk omong yg rasa cintanya ga main-main lho jiah! (Gomawo ^^)

 **bulatbulatmanis:** Kasian kalo Suganya mati kan ya. (Gomawo ^^)

 **irmagination:** Ne! Ganto pribadi suka bgt lho sama nama 'Minamoto Suga' karena marganya Min, jadi kebayang Minami atau Minamoto kalo versi jepangnya kkkkk Ne, dia masih kepengen hidup, masih kepengen ngebahagiain Jimin jiah! Hahaha Paman Jeon! Bayangin ajalah Irmasshi ~ YoonSeok mulai dilirik ama Ganto soalnya kkkkk (Arigatou ^^)

 **itsathenazi:** Sequel ya? Hmhmhm, maunya momen pas mereka masih pdkt atau pas mereka udah sama-sama di Korea? (Gomawo ^^)

 **avis alfi:** Jinjja? Dont cry ~ OneShot YoonMin AU! ini konsepnya ringan soalnya, ga terlalu nguras emosi, tapi kalau anda sedih... Aduh! Saya jd malu, kayanya emosional bgt ff yg udah saya tulis hehe gomawo. Ga lemot ah, sayanya juga bikin alur agak lompat-lompat, cuman nulisin yg inti-intinya aja. (Gomawo ^^)

 **sugasugababy:** Saya pribadi suka bgt ama peran Suga. Di antara semua peran sejauh enam chapter ini, ini lho yg paling saya suka hehe Kalo Hobie... Sesekali dia kedapatan kaya begono ga papa kan ya hahaha (Gomawo ^^)

 **Nikmah444:** Suga ga jd mati, dia milih untuk tetap hidup karena cinta ama Jimin. Dia ke korea dan ganti identitas biar bisa mulai hidup baru di sana bareng Jimin. Semangat. (Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve:** NamSeok? Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm leh ugha hahaha. Bener sih, Hobie lucu gitu kalo ama Namjoon. Dia akhirnya punya semngat untuk hidup dan hasrat itu bikin dia bertahan ama luka dari Taehyung, berobat dan sembuh. Trus pergi ke korea ngurus ini itunya dan well, begitulah memulai hidup baru bareng Jimin (Gomawo ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong Haseo #deepbow

Maaf, khusus chapter ini Rated M ya...

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

 _"Aku bercanda, Brengsek. Heol! Masih lebih baik ditemani wanita culun dari pada menyentuh seorang namja. Astaga..."_

Begitu pengakuan spontan Yoongi seminggu yang lalu.

Benar, baru seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sekarang batas normal seolah menampar keras logika dan perasaannya, jadi kata-kata itu sepertinya tak bisa lagi ia benarkan.

Senyuman itu ia perhatikan baik-baik. Semakin lama mata Yoongi semakin menyipit menelusuri.

Keindahan seharusnya sesuatu yang dinikmati. Namun sorot mata Yoongi penuh selidik memandangi sosok manis di kejauhan sana.

"Dia namja, Min Yoongi. Dia namja."

Berulang kali pemuda Daegu itu bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia namja. Dia namja! Astaga! Dadanya rata dan ada jakun di lehernya, Min Yoongi!"

Gerutunya kesal karena tak dapat ia pungkiri senyuman itu kian menyeret perhatiannya. Mulai ia nikmati entah mengapa. Secara ajaib memberi nyaman pada hatinya.

Membentur-benturkan kening pada badan stir, Yoongi tetap sibuk dengan perang batin belum berujung-nya. Jadi sosok jauh yang semula ia perhatikan itu, tak dia ketahui tengah mendekat ke arah mobilnya.

Tuk tuk

 _Fuck! Fuck! Namja! Dia Namja!_

Tuk tuk

 _Min Yoongiiiiiii Min Yoongiiiii kau bahkan tak pernah benar-benar takhluk dengan wanita manapun kan._

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela untuk memastikan apa pemilik mobil itu benar berada di dalam.

 _Tidur?_ Batin Jimin. Mendapati Yoongi menumpukan kening pada badan stir. Membuatnya terdiam sebentar dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa dia harus membangunkan Yoongi. Apa dia tunggu saja Yoongi bangun sendiri.

Tapi bukannya Yoongi sendiri yang ingin menjemput Jimin.

Tuk tuk

Jadi Jimin kembali mengetuk kaca jendela tapi kini pada pintu pengemudi.

Dengan niat sedikit iseng. Menempelkan wajah lekat-lekat pada permukaan kaca, memasang wajah sejelek mungkin.

Tapi Yoongi yang akhirnya sadar dari lamunan dan langsung menoleh ke arah jendela-

"WHAT THE F- Heol!"malah terkejut bukan main. Namun seketika mendengus lucu tersenyum simpul.

Kunci pintu mobil Yoongi buka. Bunyinya terdengar hingga Jimin mengerti untuk segera bergerak memasuki mobil.

"Jahil juga ya,"desah Yoongi.

"Hehe ~"kekeh Jimin senang karena berhasil mengejutkan Yoongi.

Kekehan yang seolah menciptakan hujaman anak panah pada dada Yoongi. Anak panah bermata bentuk _love_ menyayat hati.

.

.

 **Falling in Love with You (again) Sequel Part. 2**

.

.

"Omo! Astaga! Jimin! Jimin!"Seungkwan berbisik histeris mengguncang-guncang bahu Jimin.

"Waeeee?"balas Jimin bernada malas karena Seungkwan kini menganggu pemanasannya. Tubuhnya dengan kaki berselonjor sedang sibuk untuk bisa dibungkukkan lebih dalam lagi guna melenturkan seluruh otot-otot yang ada agar bergerak lebih prima untuk nantinya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Tepukan keras dari Seungkwan membuat Jimin mau tak mau mendongak ke arah tunjukan sahabatnya itu, ke arah kerumunan penonton yang sedang menunggu pertunjukkan mereka untuk dimulai, "Yoongi-hyung?"herannya.

"Aish! Kau bilang dia tak akan datang kan,"Seungkwan _menowel-nowel_ pipi chubby Jimin, "berlagak diacuhkan heoh! Padahal si dia perhatian ~ jieeeee~"sungutnya sok-sok mengejek.

"Ani,"Jimin menepis tangan Seungkwan seraya matanya tak berhenti berkedip mematai pemuda berjaket denim berkaca mata hitam itu, "dia bilang memang tidak bisa datang sih."

"Kejutan berarti."

"Ou..."angguk Jimin pelan lalu bersegera bangkit, "sebentar ya."

"Yup. Kirim salam yaaaaaa."

"Ish!"

"Hahaha."

 **.**

Jimin bergerak pelan mendekati sosok Yoongi dengan hati-hati. Menyembunyikan aura keberadaannya, lalu berdiri tepat di samping pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya itu, "Hyung bilang tak bisa datang,"bisiknya tiba-tiba.

Yoongi agak tersentak, cepat-cepat menoleh lalu langsung tersenyum tampan membuka kacamata hitamnya, "well, kejutan."

"Oooo. Lumayan berkesan,"senyum Jimin seolah tak tulus, "seharusnya Hyung muncul tepat di saat pertunjukan akan dimulai kan. Itu baru namanya kejutan."

"Aku tak ingin konsentrasimu yang sudah berdiri di atas panggung buyar ketika tiba-tiba menangkap kehadiranku di tengah-tengah penonton."

"Percaya diri sekali~ "

"Sejak kau bersedia untuk aku antar jemput ke kampus, aku cukup percaya diri-"

Yoongi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jimin. Sengaja memberi jeda untuk sekedar menggoda Jimin dengan hembusan napas beratnya.

-bisa membuatmu gila karena memikirkanku."

Jimin langsung menyikut keras rusuk Yoongi, pria pucat itu meringis dan mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Sakit tahu!"

"Berhenti menggodaku! Leluconmu itu . . Min Yoongisshi."

"Aku serius."

"Iya, iya terserah."

"Aku serius lho. Kau sendiri sah-sah saja menerima ajakan makan siangku, menjawab telponku, membalas pesanku kan. Dan makan malam Sabtu depan, kau menyetujuinya kan."

Jimin menarik bibir, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan menyipit, "bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau Seungkwan menyukaimu dan karena itu aku menerima dengan baik 'pendekatanmu' itu?"

"Mwo!?"

Yoongi mengernyit tak suka, tak terima. Sedang Jimin seolah melempar tatapan kemenangan.

Selang beberapa detik menikmati wajah Yoongi yang terlihat kebingungan bercampur tidak percaya, Jimin akhirnya tertawa cukup keras. Membuahkan ekspresi dongkol dari Yoongi.

"Aku bercanda kok, Hyung,"senyum Jimin.

"Hell."

"Haha. Nah, aku pergi dulu ya, kau akan terpana dengan tarianku, Hyung."

"Dasar."

.

Benar sekali. Kedipan mata Yoongi bisa dihitung jari sejak musik pengiring dimainkan hingga salam terakhir dari seluruh anggota salah satu grup dancer Universitas of Art.

Pandangannya dibius oleh performa seorang Park Jimin.

Beberapa kali senyuman bangga tercipta di bibir Yoongi, selebihnya mengerut samar mendapati beberapa penonton yang histeris meneriaki nama Jimin.

Meski belum menjadi grup resmi dan hanya sesekali perform di tengah khalayak umum, sepertinya grup dance Jimin sudah mempunyai cukup banyak fans.

Nanti dia akan protes pada Jimin, agar liukan dance-nya tak lagi mengundang histeris.

Ya, nanti. Disaat dia sudah cukup memiliki hak untuk mengatur Jimin. Disaat dia memiliki Jimin.

Perlu diketahui, Yoongi sudah memutuskan untuk merebut hati Jimin.

Yoongi tidak suka orang yang bertele-tele. Tidak suka pada orang-orang yang mempunyai pemikiran berputar-putar dan tidak bisa memutuskan dengan pasti.

Berarti dia tidak boleh berlama-lama terjebak dalam keruwetan konyol yang mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri.

.

"Jadi?"

Seungkwan sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Apa?"

Dan Jimin tinggal mengganti sepatunya.

Seungkwan membuang napas, "jadi kau ikut minum-minum dengan kami apa tidak?"desahnya kecewa karena Jimin tak mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Oh!"sadar Jimin, "emmmmm."

"Atau kau ajak saja Yoongi-hyungmu itu bergabung bersama kita."

"Boleh juga sih,"Jimin mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, "tapi dia tidak suka ramai. Sudah kubilang dia hanya memiliki sedikit teman kan,"tolaknya kemudian, memandangi semua teman kampusnya yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, orang-orang heboh yang tak berhenti melempar candaan, "well, kurasa Yoongi-hyung belum bisa membaur dengan kita."

"Okelah. Kencan sana! Seungyoon juga tidak bisa ikut karena pacarnya."

"Yoongi-hyung bukan pacarku."

"Calon."

"Ish, apaan sih!"

"Hei ~ Mengaku saja ~ Siapa kemarin-kemarin yang tak berhenti tersenyum-"

"Yoongi-hyung,"sela Jimin tersenyum getir menghela napas panjang, "aku yakin dia _lurus,_ Seungkwan-a."

"Heol. Zaman sekarang cinta sudah tak pandang bulu lagi, Jiminie. Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan semua yang sudah dia lakukan?"

"Nah, mungkin dia memang nyaman bersamaku, sebatas teman tentunya."

"Sudah kuliah, tapi tetap saja berpikir seperti bocah,"desah Seungkwan menatap miris sahabatnya, "ck ck ck masa mudamu sia-sia sekali, Jiminie..."

"Hha! Apa maksudmu heoh!"

"Semuanyaaaa! Si Park Jimin ini masih bocah lhooo!"

"Ya! Boo Seungkwan!"

.

Setelah Jimin benar-benar duduk di sampingnya, Yoongi memasangkan _seltbet_ untuk pemuda manis itu. Dan untuk dirinya sendiri lalu mulai melajukan mobil meninggalkan taman kota yang tadi dijadikan panggung oleh Jimin dan grup dancer-nya.

Jimin termangu sejenak. Dipikir-pikir, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, setiap kali dia menaiki mobil Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun tangannya mendahului Yoongi untuk memakaikan _seltbet._ Hal kecil, tapi mengingat pembicaraannya tadi dengan Seungkwan, Jimin jadi tersadar bahwa hal ini kecil ini-

 _Ani, ani! Mustahil mustahil_ batin Jimin.

 _Tapi-_

"Apa kau selalu memakaikan _seltbet_ untuk temanmu, Hyung?"tanya Jimin membuka pembicaraan.

"Hha?"heran Yoongi karena Jimin tiba-tiba menyinggung hal seperti ini.

"Apa kau selalu memakaikan _seltbet_ untuk temanmu?"ulang Jimin, serius.

"Heol. Mana mungkin. Ugh, mana mungkin aku memakaikan _seltbet_ untuk Namjoon- astaga, apalagi untuk Keiko."

"Oou..."

"Wae? Sudah kubilang aku serius kan."

"Eh?"

Yoongi menghela napas. Bergeming sebentar dan baru membalas keheranan Jimin setelah mobilnya terparkir rapi di parkiran sebuah butik mewah. Tempat ia akan membelikan Jimin satu stel pakaian untuk pertemuan mereka Sabtu depan.

"Aku serius mendekatimu, Jimin. Aku serius menggodamu selama ini,"sambung Yoongi, menatap lekat kedua mata Jimin, "well, aku ingin _menembakmu_ di restoran mewah yang sudah ku _booking_ Sabtu depan. Tapi, yah, sebenarnya lebih cepat lebih baik sih. Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, Jimin?"

Jimin terdiam. Dan di kepalanya seolah-olah ada seekor gagak berkicau _numpang_ lewat.

Yoongi mendengus lucu dibuatnya. Dan mengulangi pertanyaannya, "apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, Park Jimin?"

"Eh?"

"Ne, apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

Butuh hitungan mundur dipikiran Jimin layaknya bom yang akan meledak.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"EEEEHHHHHH!?"

Sukses mendengungkan telinga Yoongi. Pria itu lalu sedikit mengernyit, "wae? Kau tidak perlu sekaget itu kan. Kupikir karena memiliki teman seperti Seungkwan, kau sudah biasa dengan hubungan sejenis."

Jimin melongo dengan bodohnya.

"Dan seharusnya kau sudah mengeti kan dengan maksudku selama ini."

"A- a, ani... itu... jadi..."

"Hm?"

"Itu- itu- ee, ani... Hyung-"

Banyak kata yang berdesakan di kerongkongan Jimin. Tak tahu kata mana yang harus dikeluarkan lebih dulu, pikirannya yang _blank_ kini membuat bibirnya hanya bisa bergerak-gerak tanpa suara dengan kedua tangan yang salah tingkah. Mulut yang kelu itu semakin lengkap dengan kedua mata Jimin yang tak berhenti mengerjap cepat untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan yang luar biasa. Ekspresi yang kemudian sangat terkejut ketika dagunya diraih, ketika bibirnya dicium oleh Yoongi.

 _EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!_ jerit Jimin didalam hati. Kedua matanya melotot tak percaya. Dan Jimin tak melawan, bukan karena ia menerima begitu saja ciuman dari Yoongi. Tapi karena terlalu _shock_ dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi dia membeku dan membiarkan Yoongi yang kini mulai melumat ranum tebalnya.

Ekspresi Jimin sangat menggemaskan. Yoongi jadi tak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya. Dan Yoongi yakin _speechless-_ nya Jimin bukan berarti pemuda manis memiliki jawaban tidak untuk pertanyaannya. Jimin hanya belum mengerti, jadilah ia tak perlu membuang waktu untuk segera menunjukkan bahwa ia serius menginginkan Jimin menjadi kekasihnya.

Respon Jimin yang terlalu lambat -sangat, sangat lambat sekali- karena otaknya belum mampu mencerna situasi dengan baik, malah membuat Yoongi semakin bersemangat untuk mencium bibirnya. Tangan yang memegangi wajah Jimin bergerak turun merangkul pinggang ramping itu, menempelkan perut mereka berdua. Giginya mengggigit gemas bibir merah Jimin, memberi akses agar lidahnya dapat bermain dalam rongga mulut si pemuda manis.

Barulah ketika daging kenyal itu berhasil dengan tujuannya, Jimin tanpa sadar menutup erat kedua matanya seraya mengalungi leher Yoongi. Mulutnya yang tadi hanya bergerak pasif, kini mencoba mengimbangi lumatan Yoongi.

Merasa lawannya semakin menikmati, penguasa perang antar lidah itu memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mendorong tubuh si manis hingga terdesak ke pintu mobil.

"Nngh..."

Cengkraman kuat di pundak Yoongi menandakan Jimin mulai kewalahan mengimbangi. Berat hati melepas tautan lidah, Yoongi yang juga terengah-engah seperti Jimin memilih melanjutkan gairahnya dengan kepala yang bergerak ke ceruk leher Jimin.

Satu jilatan.

Tuk tuk

Terdengar ketukan dari luar.

Satu hisapan.

TUK TUK

Ketukan yang semakin ingin mengganggu mereka.

Satu desahan, "Hy! Hyung- nnngh, Hyung! Ada orang- ngh~"

TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK

Satu bercak kemerahan tercipta indah.

DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK

 _Hell!_

Gerakan Yoongi terhenti, "son of bitch,"desahnya kesal menahan amarah. Dengan jengkel akhirnya ia mau melihat ke arah sosok yang tak berhenti memukul jendela mobilnya itu.

Yoongi bergegas keluar mobil. Sedang Jimin cepat-cepat memperbaiki rambut dan kemejanya lalu duduk tegap mengatur deru napas dan detak jantung yang memburu cepat.

"Ada apa hha!?"kesal Yoongi membanting pintu mobil.

"Aish! Aku yang seharusnya marah! Kau tahu di mana kau sekarang hha!"Keiko menatap tajam kedua mata Yoongi, ia lalu bergerak memutari mobil, "bilangnya akan menjemput Jimin, lalu tidak keluar-keluar dari mobil sejak tadi, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu di parkiran butikku hha! Dasar kelebihan hormon,"gerutunya kesal menatap sengit sahabat masa kecilnya itu kemudian langsung tersenyum setelah membuka pintu mobil.

"Annyeong, Chimchim ~"

"A, annyeong haseo, Keikosshi!"gagap Jimin bergerak keluar, entah kenapa merasa canggung seolah kedapatan berbuat mesum-

well, memang benar sih.

.

.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR PACARAN DENGAN MIN YOONGI!?"

"AISH! Saeggya!"

Sontak Jimin mencubit pinggang Seungkwan kuat-kuat. Matanya melotot marah agar sahabatnya itu berhenti berteriak mencuri perhatian.

"Kita sedang di kantin, Babo!"lanjut Jimin kini memukul telak kepala Seungkwan. Benar-benar kesal karena sudah membuat mereka kini dilirik oleh puluhan orang. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya itu menatap aneh dan beberapa dari mereka mulai berkasak kusuk mengejek mereka.

"Aigoooo,"desah Jimin memijit pelipisnya, "kenapa kau selalu membuatku malu Boo Seungkwan?"desahnya berat.

"Hehe~"Seungkwan memberi sengiran sok polos yang malah terlihat menyebalkan bagi Jimin.

"Jadi! Jadi! Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Jimin berpaling dari makan siangnya, menatap entah ke mana sambil menggaruk-garuk rahang yang tak gatal. Ekspresinya jelas terbaca oleh Seungkwan, malu-malu yang ditahan, sumringah yang ditahan. Membuat Seungkwan semakin penasaran.

Teman sepermainan Jimin itu menggeser pantatnya, menyikut-nyikut lengan Jimin minta penjelasan, "apa? Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ayolaaah~ Apa heoh?"

"Em... Itu... Yah! Begitulah. Pokoknya dia _menembakku_ , lalu entah kenapa kami em, lalu aku menjawabnya setelah sampai di kos-kosan, lalu begitulah."

"Hooooo. Ada 'em em' nya nih!"

"Ish, kau pikir kita masih anak sekolahan apa. Jangan menggodaku dengan itu."

"Waaah. Benar dugaanku."

"Tapi aku sendiri masih belum percaya lho."

"Heeei."

"Sumpah! Sudah kubilang, sedikitpun aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa Yoongi-hyung bisa menyukai seorang namja- Ani! Yoongi-hyung bisa menyukai seseorang seperti diriku."

"Aigo~ Beruntung sekali hm. Tampan, _cool,_ dewasa dan kaya! Ugh! Kau pasti akan senang sekali, Jiminieeee~ Siap-siap kau dibelikan barang-barang mahal."

"Kau itu,"desah Jimin, "sampai kapan kau selalu mengelu-elukan kekayaannya hm."

"Habiiiiis. Memang senang kan, ditraktir makanan enak, dibelikan ini itu."

"Itu bonus Seungkwan-a~ Bonus. Sudah kuberi tahu, pertama aku tertarik dengannya karena sifatnya kan. Si-fat-nya! Mengerti?"

"Iya~ iya~ Hahaha. Padahal awalnya kau sangat ingin menghindarinya kan."

"Nah, siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan orang menyeramkan seperti dia. Menyeramkan dan seenaknya. Heol, apa kau ingat? Sejak kapan aku menyukainya hm?"

Seungkwan menyesap udara cukup lama, berusaha mengingat-ingat _curhatan_ Jimin satu bulan terakhir ini, "kalau tidak salah sih,"jawabnya, "kau jadi lebih sering membicarakannya sejak mendengar cerita tentang Yoongi-hyung dari Keiko."

"Oh, benar-benar."

"Yup. Aku ingat kata-katamu waktu itu,"Seungkwan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "'Seungkwan-a... "sambungnya berusaha meniru gaya bicara Jimin, "'kita tidak boleh sembarangan menghakimi karakter seseorang' begitu, lalu ada juga begini, 'Yoongi-hyung itu sebenarnya baik kok' Dan beberapa lama setelah itu, kau jadi tak berhenti-berhenti menyebut namanya."

"Jinjja?"

"Yup!"

"Hehe~"

"Aku tunggu traktiranmu. Lebih dari makan siang tentunya."

"Hha?"

"Ya! Kau bertemu dengan Yoongi-hyung kan juga karena aku!"

"Aaaa. Benar juga sih. Haha. Astaga... aku tak menyangka orang yang aku pikir selingkuhan- Ee, mian."

"Gweanchana ~ Aku sudah menemukan pengganti si brengsek itu kok."

"Eh?"

"Lihat,"Seungkwan memperlihatkan sebuah foto melalui handphonenya, "tampan kan."

"Well..."Jimin mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Namanya Hansol. Lihat baik-baik wajahnya, dia campuran."

"Hoooo. Benar-benar."

"Tidak hanya kau lho yang pergi kencan Sabtu nanti, aku juga. Hehe~"

"Haha."

"Nah, Taehyung bagaimana?"

"Taehyung? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Perasaannya, Babo."

"Perasaan Taehyung? Maksudnya?"

"WHAT THE- Aw!"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti berteriak histeris!"

"Habis! Aku maklum- well, sebenarnya heran juga sih- kau yang tidak paham dengan maksud Yoongi-hyung, soalnya baru sebulan kan. Tapi ini Taehyung lho! Jebal, dia _roommate -_ mu sejak awal kuliah lho!"

"Taehyung menyukaiku?"tanya Jimin polos.

"Tidak!"kesal Seungkwan, "dia menyukaiku! Ya iyalah dia menyukaimu Park Babo."

"Heol. Jinjja?"

"Firasat Boo Seungkwan selalu benar!"

"Daebak! Jinjja?"

"Kau ini selalu _bebal_ kalau sudah menyangkut percintaan ya."

"Kau sendiri payah dalam percintaan."

"Mwo!"

"Benar kan. Hahaha."

"Ish!"

.

.

Jimin mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

 _Oh, ya. Aku tidak jadi membicarakan Taehyung lebih jauh lagi kan ya._

 _Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku kan!_

 _Tapi-_

 _Ani, ani, ani, ani, ani!_

 _Dia kesal sih setiap aku telponan dengan Yoongi-hyung._

 _Ani, ani, ani, ani, ani, ani, ani, ani!_

 _Tapi- tapi-_

"Kau menghilangkan kuncimu lagi, pendek?"

"Pendek!? Siapa yang kau- Ou, kau baru pulang Taetae?"

"Yup. Kenapa mondar mandir di depan pintu heoh? Tampangmu juga jauh lebih serius dibanding ketika mengerjakan tugas."

Taehyung yang membuka pintu, diekori Jimin memasuki kos-kosan mereka, "jadi, ada apa heoh?"

"Eh? Oh. Ani..."

"Apa si pucat itu menyusahkanmu?"

"Yoongi-hyung? Tidak kok, kami baik-baik saja kok."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Oooo, itu... Aku, aku mandi dulu!"

"Dia kenapa sih?"

.

"Tae..."

"Hm?"

"Taehyung."

"Wae?"

"Kim Taehyung?"

"Ada apa Park Jiminsshi?"

Taehyung berpaling dari 'mainannya'. Menatap malas Jimin dari balik _googles_ besarnya dan menunggu Jimin yang sedang melemaskan otot-otot mulutnya.

"Em..."Jimin mendekat. Bersimpuh di samping Taehyung, "em..."

"Apa heoh?"desah Taehyung melanjutkan mengutak atik mesin buatannya, "kau mau cerita tentang pacar barumu itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kemarin si pucat _menembak-_ mu kan. Lalu kau terima kan. Kalian pacaran sekarang kan. Nah lalu?"

"Eeeeeh!? Dari mana kau tahu!?"

"Gelagatmu terbaca sekali, Babo."

"Ou..."

"Well,"kini Taehyung berdiri, memilih menyudahi aktifitasnya dan beranjak ke kulkas mereka, "aku tak akan mengganggu kalian,"ucapnya setelah satu tegukan bir untuk kerongkongannya.

Jimin ikut duduk di sofa, menatap lamat Taehyung yang kini menonton TV, "kau benar menyukaiku, Tae?"

"Yup,"jawab Taehyung tanpa melihat Jimin.

"Heol!"

"Kupikir posisiku aman selama ini. Ck, tahu-tahunya. Aku tak menyangka dia terang-terangan dan gencar sekali mendekatimu."

"Ou..."

"Hei."

"Ne?"

"Aku tak suka jadi pihak ketiga. Tapi sekali saja dia membuatmu kecewa, aku tak akan segan-segan merebutmu darinya."

Jimin terkekeh, "kau benar-benar menyukaiku hm?"tanyanya memeluk lengan Taehyung, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan berusaha mencuri etensi pandangan Taehyung, "apa yang kau sukai dariku hm?"senyumnya sok-sok manis. Benar-benar senang mengetahui teman sekamar yang selalu mengejeknya itu ternyata selama ini menyimpan rasa untuknya. Jimin jadi merasa memenangkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Entahlah. Karena kau bodoh mungkin."

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah di depan kos-mu."

 _"Eh? Jinjja? Aku tidak sedang di kos, Hyung."_

"Hha? Kau di mana?"

 _"Em, aku masih di Busan."_

"Seharusnya kau sudah kembali dari Busan tadi malam kan?"

 _"Ne, tapi ada urusan mendadak, Hyung. Jadi aku belum tahu kapan akan kembali ke Seoul."_

"Urusan mendadak? Apa?"

 _"Em, nanti aku ceritakan, Hyung. Sudah dulu ya, Hyung."_

"Hha! Ya! Park Ji-"

Pip

Alias Yoongi menyatu lalu memandangi lekat jendela kamar Jimin. Beberapa detik akhirnya dia memutuskan, masih dengan ekspresi memikirkan sesuatu ia bergerak keluar dari mobil dan untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan lima lantai itu.

Sambil terus menghubungi nomor kekasihnya.

.

Jimin membasahi bibirnya dan mendesah panjang. Menatap sangsi layar handphone yang menampilkan panggilan masuk.

Dari Yoongi, seseorang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya tiga bulan ini.

Tapi Jimin sedang tak ingin mengangkatnya.

Ia biarkan benda pipih berwarna silver tergeletak di atas tempat tidur begitu saja, sedang ia bergerak ke kulkas untuk membasahi kerongkongan yang sudah kering seharian.

Satu tegukan, terdengar ketukan di pintu depan. Bergegas Jimin menuju jendela, memastikan apakah mobil kekasihnya masih terparkir di bawah sana.

Masih. Sebuah Sport Mustang berwarna merah masih berdiam diri di depan gedung kosan Jimin. Berarti pemiliknya belum ingin pergi meski Jimin berbohong mengenai di mana ia berada.

Mahasiswa yang sebulan lagi akan naik tingkat itu jadi menghela napas yang cukup panjang sembari menutup erat kedua mata.

Jimin sedang tak ingin menemuinya. Jimin tak boleh menemuinya. Jimin-

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, Jimin!"teriak seseorang yang mengedor pintu, "hei! Ada apa hha? Sejak kemarin kau juga tidak pernah membalas pesanku!"

-tak akan menemuinya selama lebam di pipinya masih berwarna segar dan bibir lecetnya masih tampak begitu jelas.

"Ya!"sambung Yoongi semakin tak sabar, "kau tahu aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mendobrak pintu kan! Park Jimin!"

Jimin tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Jimin!"

...

Yang dipanggil memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Sedang yang memanggil mulai gusar gerakan tangannya, mengedor-gedor pintu lebih kuat, memainkan kasar gagang pintu. Dan sepertinya memang akan bersiap untuk mendobrak dengan keras.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Aku akan-"

Klek

Tak ingin membuat keributan, tak mau Jimin akhirnya bersedia membukakan pintu. Wajahnya menunduk melakukan itu, lalu cepat-cepat berpaling membelakangi tamu tak diundang.

"Aku sedang tak enak badan, Hyung,"begitu Jimin beralasan. Padahal tadi dia bilang masih ada di Busan. Jadi Yoongi memburu masuk dengan perasaan kesal dan langsung menarik lengannya, membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong- astaga! Wajahmu kenapa, Jim!?"

Yoongi beralih menggenggam kedua bahu Jimin, sedikit membungkuk agar lebih jelas mematai wajah Jimin yang mencoba menunduk dan berpaling.

...

"Jim, kau kenapa?"

...

"Hei, kau kenapa Sayang?"

Jimin mulai terisak. Seketika menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepada Yoongi, sepertinya ia tak sanggup untuk berbohong lebih jauh lagi.

"Hyung..."rintihnya.

Mendengar itu Yoongi langsung mendekapnya hati-hati, "ada apa, Jiminie?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Appa- hiks! Appa- hiks!"

"Ada apa dengan Ayahmu?"

"Appa tidak menyetujui hubungan kita."

.

"Hyung."

Panggil Jimin lembut. Wajahnya sudah sedikit lebih cerah dibanding kemarin-kemarin, setelah tadi menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi seraya menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya selama berlibur di Busan.

Yoongi yang hendak menggapai gagang pintu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jimin, "hm?"senyumnya menunggu perkataan Jimin.

Tapi Jimin tidak mengatakan apapun, pemuda manis itu hanya memandang sendu kedua mata Yoongi.

"Istirahatlah,"ujar Yoongi lembut mengusap pucuk kepala Jimin, "nanti malam-"

Jimin tiba-tiba mendesah. Jemarinya meraih ujung baju Yoongi.

Deru napas Jimin. Gejolak panas pada kesenduan Jimin, membuat Yoongi terdiam sejenak dan mulai mengerti.

"Taetae hhhh Taetae baru akan kembali besok."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin langsung diburu ciuman panas. Tubuhnya terseret kebelakang, nyaris akan jatuh jika tangan Yoongi tidak melingkar pada pinggangnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalungi leher Yoongi, cepat-cepat ia mengimbangi permainan lidah Yoongi.

Kedua paha Jimin diangkat, seraya tubuhnya langsung digendong untuk direbahkan di sofa panjang, dengan sesekali Yoongi bergantian melahap mulut dan lehernya.

Sukses berbaring pada sofa, sepasang kekasih itu bergegas melucuti pakaian masing-masing dengan deru napas penuh gairah.

Mereka saling memberikan jilatan, hisapan, lumatan serta sentuhan sensual pada sekujur tubuh yang sudah bertelanjang, namun yang menindih lebih terampil hingga Jimin memilih hanya akan mendesah kuat seraya meremas helaian surai Yoongi untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

Dan desahannya kian menyesak begitu tangan besar menuntunnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, mengocok dua kemaluan yang mulai menegang. Namun Jimin seolah menolak, kedua tangannya cepat-cepat menangkup wajah Yoongi.

"Masuki aku sekarang juga,"desahnya terburu.

Yoongi terdiam. Sedang Jimin tak dapat lagi menahan birahinya. Ia bangkit untuk membalik posisi mereka. Menindih selangkangan Yoongi, Jimin mulai memasukkan milik Yoongi ke dalam lubangnya.

"Jim-"

"Yoongi hhhh Yoongi..."

Tak Jimin gubris tatapan keraguan Yoongi, karena matanya tertutup erat, bibirnya digigit, dan pikirannya hanya penuh oleh bagaimana ia bisa menyatu dengan Yoongi secepatnya. Air matanya mengalir, perih mulai ia rasakan, tapi cairan bening itu seolah keluar bukan karena itu. Lebih kepada pelampiasan kata-kata Ayahnya yang ternyata masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

Ia mencintai Yoongi. Juga sangat menyayangi Ayahnya.

"ANGH!"

Mengikuti kemauan Jimin, Yoongi serta merta menarik kebawah kedua paha mulus itu. Meski ia tahu belum waktunya melesak masuk ke dalam Jimin, tapi ia tak tahan lagi dengan wajah frustasi sang kekasih. Biar ia buat Jimin melupakan semua masalahnya.

Dengan cepat Yoongi bangkit, lalu bergerak menggendong Jimin yang sudah dimasuki sebagian miliknya. Sofa bukan tempat yang tepat jika Jimin memang menginginkan permainan yang membuatnya lepas dari rasa gundahnya. Jadi Yoongi membawa Jimin menuju kamar, menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang lalu mulai menghentak-hentakkan miliknya begitu liar hingga Jimin mendesah keras berulang kali memekik namanya.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Mood-mu hari ini buruk sekali."

"Hha?"

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau dan Jimin."

Yoongi memilih diam kali ini. Menatap datar _rockglass_ yang sedari tadi hanya ia mainkan tanpa meminum weskhey di dalamnya. Kedua irisnya tepat tertuju pada gelas bening di hadapan wajahnya itu, tapi pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

Duduk di sebelah mahasiswa tahun akhir itu, Namjoon menarik bibir dan mengangguk-angguk samar, merasa dugaannya benar. Dan ikut bungkam karena ia yakin Yoongi adalah seseorang yang akan bercerita jika memang ia ingin, jika tidak meski didesak seperti apapun mulut Yoongi tak akan mau bersuara.

Tetapi tepat ketika kalimat akan meluncur dari bibir Namjoon untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, membahas kelulusan mereka, ternyata Yoongi bersuara lebih dulu.

"Ayahnya seorang guru SMA,"mulai Yoongi melirik sekilas ke arah Namjoon, ada senyum miris di wajahnya, "golongan terpelajar, yang tentunya menjunjung tinggi nilai sosial masyarakat, memilih kehidupan yang harus sesuai dengan moral yang seharusnya,"sambungnya meraih handphone pada saku blazer, jari-jarinya bermain di layar Iphone silver itu seraya tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tiga tahun menyembunyikannya, liburan kemarin kedua orang tuanya akhirnya tahu orientasi seksual Jimin. Tanpa disengaja, Jimin memutuskan akan _coming out_ setelah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Ketahuan itu saja sudah membuatnya babak belur, ditambah dengan foto-foto kami di handphonenya-"

Yoongi mendesah kasar, melihat galeri pada Iphonenya. Salah satu foto di mana Jimin sedang mencium pipinya ia pandangi cukup lama.

-nah, begitulah."

"What will you do?"

"Nah..."

"Kau mau melepas Jimin, begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kawin lari."

"What?!"

"Itu pilihan terakhir, jika Ayahnya tak kunjung menerima putranya mengencani pria lain."

"Dan tiga bulan lagi kau harus ke Amerika kan?"

"Ne, aku terlanjur menyetujui keinginan Kakek."

"Wah, selamat, dude."

"Fuck."

.

.

TBC

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAA!

Thanks untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca ff ini.

Adakah yg mengingat saya?

Author labil yang mood2an ini...

Well... haha

Nah, jadi gini, sejatinya ff ini kumpulan oneshot kan ya, jadiiiiiiii Falling in Love with you bakal Ganto pindahin ke ff tersendiri atau tetep di sini aja ya? Gimana bagus?

Kalo ditanya berapa chapter lagi (kan kalo satu chapter lagi nanggung kan ya) Ganto juga ga tau hahahahhahaha habiiiiiiis lanjutan ini belum diketik, meski ceritanya udah ada di kepala tapi ga tau ntar jadinya berapa panjang dan berapa chapter.

Atau, sebanyak apapun itu, mari Ganto jadiin satu chapter terakhir aja ya haha.

Nah, jadi begitulah ~

Btw, comeback BTS?

HEOL! JANGAN DITANYA! MATI! MATIIIIIIII! TEWAS GANTO WKKWKWKWKWK

Once again gamsahamnida

 **Balasan review dari reviewer terhormat**

 **Jungeunyoon :** masihkah engkau menungguku? Yep, keluarga yoon jahat, tipe2 bourjuis yang ga punya hati. Biasa ~ korban drama korea haha. Ganto pribadi suka bgt sma anak kembar! Ne, Yoon sabar kok, Yoon ikhlas kok, demi Jimin trsayang apa yg ga bisa dia korbanin. Ibu2 hamil emang aneh, byk maunya, byk mintanya, Ganto punya contoh nyata, uni Ganto yang lagi hamil yang tinggal di rumah depan, hahaha bahkan dia minta uda Ganto sok sok imut di depan Ayah ganto kkkkkkkkk sumpah! seriusan lho dia minta itu hahahahaha. Ceritanya si jihoon malah kaya kembar terpisah si yoon di ff ini, gitu ajalah hehe. (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminChim :** Iyaaaaa! Brhubung Ganto suka sama YoonMin di ff yang satu ini, jadi kebayang-bayang kisah2 lain mereka jiah. Nama juga nenek sihir ga da kerjaan, dan jimin mah, baik bgt terima2 aja digituin tapi syukuuur skrg keluarga besar Yoon ga berani lagi kok gangguin enchim meski mereka masih anti sikap baik ke jim. Epilogue pas jim lahiran? Boleh juga tuh! Nah, yang Dead Leaves itu juga sempet trlintas sih bikin sequelnya, doain aja kalo mood Ganto bisa ngetik lanjutan kisah mereka di koriyaaaa. (Gomawo ^^)

 **lunch27:** ga kok ga kok. Kumpulan OneShot ini jauh dari sad ending hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **ChiminsCake:** how? Masa2 pacarannya belum diliatin sih haha (Gomawo ^^)

 **yongchan :** Emang! Nyebelin mereka! Ugh! Kalau ga kaya, Ganto cakar2 mereka! Enak aja gangguin si enchim! (Gomawo ^^)

 **itsathenazi :** Kapan chimchim ga bikin kita gemes heoh. Ngadepin org hamil emang kudu sabar. Kookie and Taetae di ff ini jadi pasangan manis adem ayem lho hihi. Seungkwan mah pantang ditinggalin. Chimchim mah saking keselnya jadi kaya begono, main nyerocos aja, main siram2 aja, ujung2nya jadi malah diteror kan. Well, mau yang udah di korea ya, okaaay, akan ganto pertimbangkan (Gomawo ^^)

 **Nikmah444 :** org hamil emang seringnya ngidam yg aneh2 kan ya haha. Suga mah, ck ck ck doain aja dia, doain dia biar tabah menghadapi cobaaan haha. Hyorin ama Taehee kita buang k bulan aja, ga bisa napas mereka hoho (Gomawo ^^)

 **meganehood :** gimana yang chapter ini? (Gomawo ^^)

 **kumiko Ve :** well, ganto pribadi kadang seneng juga liat yoon tersiksa muahahahaha pertemuan mereka emang absurd bgt ya haha. Noh, dia udah nembak jimin hehe (Gomawo ^^)

 **Gasuga :** Syukuuuuurrrr, syukuuuuur bgt anak mereka kembar yaaaaaaa hihi. Biar rame. Ne! Soalnya, di sini karakter Yoon itu bukan tipe2 seme yang lembut dan manjain, dia jutek, cool, baiknya pas jim ada masalahnya aja, keseharian mereka ga lovey dovey bgt kok, lebih ke- hmhm tipikal pasangan yang mesranya beda gitu jiah. Makanya ngehibur bgt bagi joon dan bagi ganto tentunya. (Gomawo ^^)

 **noona93 :** Ne... dia udah mulai bisa luluh, nah tapi di akhir chapter and next chapter diliatain gimana ayahnya pas masih ga setuju... Jinjja? Manis? Syukurlah ~ Gamsahamnida.

 **rrriiieee :** Hwaiting! (Gomawo ^^)

 **ekayuni018 :** Hahahaha. Siapa yg ga seneng org emosian seenaknya cam yoon terpaksa sabar gitu hihi. Yoon pake Apron? Gimana kalo pake seragam sailormoon hihi (Gomawo ^^)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ganto, 12th October 2016**


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeong haseo ~

.

.

Yoongi terbangun, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang masih terasa asing bagi penglihatannya. Juga bantal serta ranjang yang tak pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Karena baru kali ini ia bermalam di tempat Jimin meski sudah berpacaran selama hampir empat bulan.

Cahaya matahari sudah menerpa terang ke penjuru ruangan, tapi Yoongi sepertinya masih enggan bangkit dari baringan. Jadi ia kembali meringkuk, mencoba bergelung nyaman ke dalam selimut setelah ternyata Jimin yang baru memasuki kamar menyadari gerak-geriknya.

"Hyung mau sarapan apa?"tanya Jimin lembut sembari menaruh pakaian Yoongi di ujung ranjang.

"Terserah,"jawab Yoongi seadanya, lalu muncul dari balik selimut dan dengan tubuh telanjangnya memeluk perut Jimin yang duduk di tepian ranjang, "mmngh,"lenguhnya sesaat, menyamankan posisi tengkurapnya, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma pewangi pakaian pada kaos longgar Jimin yang bercampur dengan cologne miliknya.

Jimin tersenyum simpul mengusap-usap kepala Yoongi, "ternyata kau manja, ya Hyung."

"Mmm."

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara, Hyung?"

"Mmm."

"Rencananya aku tidak akan ke mana-mana hari ini."

"Mmm."

"Apa kita-"

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

Yoongi bergerak membalik badan. Menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantal, sebelah tangannya terangkat menuju wajah manis di atasnya. Membuat Jimin membungkuk, membawa mereka ke dalam permainan singkat lumatan bibir yang lumayan nakal.

"Kau sudah tahu kan aku harus melanjutkan studi ke Amerika,"ucap Yoongi tanpa membuka mata setelah mengecup sekali perpotongan leher Jimin, "aku akan langsung berangkat sehari setelah kelulusan."

Jemari Jimin kembali bermain pada surai Yoongi, terlihat gurat sendu dari wajahnya, "ne..."

"Kita tidak usah berhubungan selama dua tahun itu."

"Eh?"

Jantung Jimin mulai memburu. Takut akan tafsiran kata-kata Yoongi barusan adalah sesuatu yang mengarah pada 'perpisahan'.

Sedang Yoongi membuka matanya, mengambil jemari Jimin yang ada di rambutnya, mengecup satu persatu secara berulang-ulang. Seraya memberi padangan teduh pada kekasihnya.

Lelaki bertubuh kurus namun tetap tercetak _sixpack_ pada perutnya itu lalu bergerak duduk. Mengelus-elus pipi Jimin, menatap nanar lebam samar yang sudah mulai hilang dari sana, "jelas-jelas keluargamu tidak setuju dengan hubungan seperti ini kan. Karena itu mulai besok kau sudah harus tinggal dengan Bibimu yang akan mengawasimu secara ketat kan."

"Hyung?"

"Hei, bukan putus,"Yoongi mencoba tersenyum lembut mendapati ekspresi Jimin yang menatapnya kecewa dan siap menangis.

"Lalu?"lirih Jimin

"Aku mencintaimu, Jim. Karena itu aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka. Kebetulan aku memang harus pergi ke Amerika. Dua tahun. Kita cukup bersabar selama dua tahun ini. Di saat itu lebih baik kita tidak usah dulu berhubungan. Perlihatkan pada keluargamu bahwa kau tidak sedang menjalin kasih dengan siapapun. Setidaknya dengan itu mereka akan cukup tenang kan."

"Hyung..."Jimin menanggapi dengan nada getir dan tatapan memelas. Keduanya sama-sama tahu, sehari saja tidak berkomunikasi sudah membuat mereka merasakan sakitnya merindukan. Apalagi selama dua tahun dengan tempat yang sangat berjauhan.

"Hei, bersabarlah."

Hening beberapa lama. Hingga akhirnya pijakan Jimin terangkat dari lantai kamar, membawa tubuhnya memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, "ne..."bisiknya pelan.

"Kau yang sudah lulus dan aku yang kembali dari Amerika, sudah lebih berhak menentukan jalan hidup kita kan."

"Em..."

"Jim-"

Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka, menatap lamat kedua netra kelam yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, "-dan ketika itu aku sudah bisa menjadi sosok pendamping hidupmu kan."

"Eh?"

"Jiminie, mungkin ini terdengar sedikit egois. Aku ingin kau senantiasa menunggu dan selalu mempercayaiku. Karena apapun yang terjadi, sekembalinya dari Amerika, aku akan menemui Ayahmu. Whatever it takes, I'm gonna marry you."

.

.

 **Falling in love with You (again) Sequel Last Part.**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Warning Typo(s)!

Happy reading ~

.

.

Jimin baru saja mengepak barang terakhirnya. Menghembus napas kasar yang menyibak poni hitamnya, pemuda Busan itu hendak beristirahat barang sejenak.

Namun tepat ketika itu handphonenya bersuara menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Melihat kontak yang tertera pada layarnya, Jimin tersenyum manis menghiraukan rasa lelahnya.

"Aku baru selesai beberes."

 _"..."_

"Ne, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi.

 _"... "_

"Ou, okeh."

 _"..."_

"Ne, sampai nanti."

Menutup panggilan, Jimin bergegas meraih coat hitam, syal rajutnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Sudah selesai beberesnya?"tanya wanita paruh baya yang menangkap kehadiran Jimin di ujung tangga. Ia teralih sebentar dari layar TV.

"Sudah, Bi,"jawab Jimin.

"Mau ke mana?"lanjut adik perempuan ayah Jimin itu mendapati keponakannya yang berpakaian lengkap.

"Keluar sebentar, Bi."

"Jangan sampai tidak makan malam di sini, ya?"

"Ne. Aku pergi dulu ya, Bi."

"Hati-hati."

.

"Annyeong!"sapa Jimin riang begitu turun dari bus.

Sosok yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan handphone langsung mendongak dan menampilkan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat, "kau lama sekali!"gerutunya mulai berjalan bersama Jimin meninggalkan halte bus.

"Hehe. Mian, mian."

"Katanya sudah selesai mengepak barang."

"Yup. Setelah kau menelpon aku langsung ke sini kok."

"Terus. Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Em, itu..."

Pemuda bergigi kelinci di samping Jimin ikut terdiam. Ia telusuri baik-baik ekspresi Jimin yang seolah mencoba tersenyum tenang, "kau mengambil rute memutar ya?"

"Eh?"

"Bus yang kau naiki tadi, rutenya melewati kosan lamamu kan."

Untuk sesaat mulut Jimin terbuka tanpa suara, menenggak ludah kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan, "ne..."

"Hei, kalau dia datang, pasti Taetae-hyung akan langsung menghubungimu kan. Kau tidak perlu selalu memastikannya sendiri."

"Geunyang..."Jimin sedikit menunduk. Menatapi pijakan langkahnya, pikiran dan perasaannya tiba-tiba merasa sesak.

Keduanya kembali dikuasi keheningan untuk sesaat. Sampai bahu Jimin dirangkul dengan erat.

"Oh, ya!"celetuk pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih muda dari Jimin itu, "akhirnya aku gajian! Aku belum sempat memberimu hadiah kelulusan kan. Aku mengajakmu karena ingin membelikanmu sesuatu."

"Hoooo~"

"Aku tak tahu harus memberikanmu apa, kau saja yang pilih sendiri, aku yang bayar."

"Jinjja? Haha aku pikir aku akan bertugas sebagai yang menyarankan saja hari ini."

"Aku sudah memberikan Taetae-hyung sesuatu kok."

"Heeee. Bukannya tadi malam kau masih bingung harus membelikannya apa?"

"Setelah kita _telponan_ , tiba-tiba saja Taetae-hyung menghubungiku. Hehe"

Jimin sedikit berjengit menangkap kekehan yang terdengar tak biasa itu, "heol, Jungkook-a. Jangan bilang-"

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan itu! Apa lagi kalau bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau berikan malam-malam-"

"Aku memberikannya tadi pagi!"

"Waw! Kalian melakukan itu pagi-pagi."

"Heol!"Jungkook mendesah kasar dan berjalan lebih dulu, "masakanku, Jimin-a! Masakanku!"

"Hha?"heran Jimin tergesa menyusul Jungkook.

"Astaga. Kau itu lupa kalau kami ini belum pacaran heoh!"

"Hehe. Bisa saja kan."

"Dasar. Tadi malam itu Taetae-hyung bilang, dia sudah tahu kalau aku bingung harus memberikannya hadiah apa. Lalu dia menyuruhku tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan itu. Dia memintaku untuk mendatanginya pagi ini, membuatkannya sarapan korea satu set lengkap sebagai hadiah."

"Kau kan tidak bisa memasak."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang terlihat menggemaskan, "memang. Hehe. Tapi, Taetae-hyung tetap memakannya. Aaaah, dia gentle sekali. Aku sempat panik mendengar permintaannya itu, bisa-bisa kesempatanku hilang untuk dijadikan kekasihnya kan. Eh, ternyata. Hehe. Dan, dan-"

"Wah, wah. Karena itu siang ini kau juga mengajak Seungkwan hm."

"Yup. Aku akan mentraktir kalian."

"Sambil menceritakan statusmu yang sudah berubah hm."

"Yuuup!"

"Haha."

Jimin dan Jungkook akhirnya sampai di tujuan mereka. Cafe langganan dengan interior bernuansa Prancis yang kentara. Di salah sudutnya, sudah ada Seungkwan yang melambai ke arah mereka.

.

"Astaga! Kau bahkan sudah bukan mahasiswa lagi sekarang, kenapa mereka masih melarangmu pulang malam heoh!?"

Seungkwan mendecak tak suka dan geleng-gelenge kepala. Seperti biasa, dirinya yang terlalu ekpresif dengan suara kerasnya membuat Jungkook memukul kepalanya cukup keras karena sukses menarik perhatian beberapa orang di dekat mereka.

Hanya sekali lirik, lalu setelahnya mereka yang sama-sama sedang menunggu bus kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Bukannya melarang kok,"senyum Jimin, "sejak semester akhir kalian sadar kan, Paman dan Bibi sudah tak lagi menanyaiku setiap saat. Sudah mulai mau memberikanku izin diluar jam-jam kampus. Dan tidak terlalu ketat mengawasiku seperti diawal-awal dulu."

"Nah, kenapa tidak bisa ikut minum bersama kami malam ini hm? Ini malam terakhirmu di Seoul kan."

"Ne, aku akan pulang ke Busan besok pagi. Karena itu Bibi sudah menyiapkan masakan yang sangat lezat untuk makan malam nanti."

"Kami bagaimana? Huweeee,"Seungkwan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya pada ujung pundak Jimin, "ini terakhir kali kita pergi _hang out_ lho. Dan orang tuamu hanya membolehkanmu bekerja di Busan."

"Kita sudah mengobrol banyak tadi kan. Hei, jangan membuat seolah-olah kita memang tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Jimin bukannya mau ke luar negri, Bodoh,"timpal Jungkook, "kita bisa mengunjunginya ke Busan kan."

"Iya, siiiih."

"Nah,"Jimin mematai bus yang akan segera dinaikinya, begitu kendaraan umum itu sudah menepi dan berhenti menunggu penumpang, ia tersenyum manis untuk kedua sahabat terdekatnya, "annyeong~"

"Annyeong~"balas Seungkwan dan Jungkook bersamaan, "besok pagi kabari kami jika kau sudah mau berangkat menuju stasiun ya."

"Ne."

Setelah bus benar-benar pergi, Seungkwang menghela napas cukup panjang, "dia naik bus itu lagi."

"Em. Sudah kubilang, kalau memang dia datang, Taetae-hyung pasti akan langsung mengabarinya. Apa mereka benar-benar sama sekali tidak berhubungan dua tahun ini hm? Sampai-sampai hanya kosan lama Jimin yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk bisa bertemu."

"Mereka memang sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi lho. Sebelum pergi dia juga sudah tahu di mana alamat Bibinya Jimin kan. Lagipua jika memang sudah kembali, dia tinggal menghubungi Jimin dan mereka bisa bertemu di mana saja kan."

"Nah... pelampiasan sebuah harapan begitu?"

"Bisa jadi."

.

Sepasang mata itu menatap lurus ke arah bangunan yang dua tahun lalu menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Tak ada satupun mobil yang terparkir di sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan di sana.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sana dengan gurat sendu penuh pengharapan. Melalui kaca jendela, bangunan itu tetap memenuhi atensinya sampai akhirnya bus berbelok melanjutkan rutenya.

Jika memang sudah kembali, pria itu pasti akan menghubunginya. Jika memang belum bisa mendatangi rumah Bibinya, pria itu bukan berarti tidak bisa mengajaknya bertemu selain di kosan lamanya.

Jimin hanya merindu. Dan berharap sosok itu memilih tempat pertemuan di kosan lamanya, dan Jimin ingin, ia lebih dulu melihatnya sebelum sosok itu sempat menghubunginya.

Pria itu sendiri yang menyuruh Jimin untuk selalu setia menunggunya.

Sejak mencapai penantian pada angka dua tahun, kerinduan di hati Jimin semakin menyesakkan keseluruhan asanya. Membuatnya nyaris gila. Karena pria itu sudah berjanji untuk kembali diwaktu-waktu sekarang.

.

.

Yoongi memang tipikal seseorang yang terkadang lebih cendrung menunjukkan sesuatu secara langsung dibanding melalui hal yang tidak langsung. Contohnya melalui telpon ataupun text, tidak jarang Yoongi lebih suka mengabaikan hal-hal tersebut.

Dan Jimin sudah mengerti benar dengan Yoongi yang seperti itu. Jadi sebenarnya ia tak perlu menampilkan wajah memerah semarah itu pada sosok tampan yang baru saja mendaratkan pantat di kursi sebelahnya. Pria berkaca mata hitam yang dengan santainya duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk tersenyum kepada Jimin tepat di kursi sebelahnya.

"Hei."

Jimin sontak saja berdiri. Setelah melotot tak percaya, ia mengepalkan erat sepuluh jemarinya. Ranumnya tebalnya mulai memberengut, sebelum air mata jatuh dari pelupuk indahnya, sebuah pukulan teramat keras ia berikan pada penumpang kereta di sampingnya.

"AW!"

Teriak Yoongi kesakitan. Mengelus kepalanya seraya meraih kacamata hitam yang seketika terjatuh karena hentakan yang begitu keras dari kepalanya.

"Kau ingin aku ke rumah sakit apa!"

"Mati sana!"

"Ya!"

"Mati sana... hiks! Saegya..."

Jimin kembali duduk, mengelap kasar kedua pipinya yang basah, "mati saja sana..."isaknya sarat akan kekesalan. Dan kemarahannya semakin menjadi tatkala Yoongi terkekeh tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Berani kau tertawa aku akan mengulitimu sekarang."

Yoongi terdiam. Tidak pernah Jimin berani berkata kasar seperti itu kepadanya. Jelas-jelas kejutannya ini benar-benar membuat Jimin murka. Jadi ia berdehem. Menjilat bibir dan-

"Hyung!"

-tetap tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Wajah kesal Jimin memang sesuatu yang sangat menarik bagi Yoongi.

"Mian, mian,"senyumnya memeluk Jimin. Sempat ada penolakan dan pukulan keras pada dadanya, tapi tak ia gubris malah semakin menenggelamkan tubuh Jimin dalam dekapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu,"bisiknya meresapi aroma Jimin. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam pada syal rajut Jimin yang berwarna jingga.

"Aku merindukan, Jimin. I miss you so much, Honey."

Masih tersisa isakan dari mulut Jimin. Membalas ucapan Yoongi, ia berusaha keras menahan tangisannya, "nado. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..."

.

PIntu terbuka.

Nyonya Park tergopoh dari dapur hendak menyambut kedatangan putra pertamanya. Namun ternyata senyum di bibirnya seketika sirna ketika sampai di pintu depan.

"Eomma!"Jimin menghambur memeluk ibunya yang mematung kehilangan kata-kata.

Wanita bercelemek itu terdiam memandangi tamu tak diundang yang bergerak selangkah ke depan dari ambang pintu.

"Annyeog haseo,"bungkuk Yoongi hormat.

.

Bukan ini yang diharapkan Tuan Park setelah pulang bekerja. Bukan dihadapkan pada kedatangan seorang pria yang masih jelas dalam ingatannya pernah menjadi kekasih anak lelakinya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"geram Tuan Park menahan emosi sesaat setelah Yoongi menyapanya dengan sopan. Ia duduk di depan pemuda Daegu itu, menampilkan ketegasan intimidasi. Pikirannya mulai mengerti kenapa Jimin bersikap baik dua tahun ini.

Yoongi membalas tatapan Tuan Park sama tegasnya. Sedang Jimin di sebelahnya meremas jemari menunduk dalam. Lalu ada Nyonya Park yang memperhatikan mereka dari meja makan dengan mata yang sudah sembab.

"Min Yoongi imnida."

"Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu. Kutanya untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Saya-"

Yoongi disela oleh sentuhan jemari yang gemetar pada lengannya. Jimin menggigit bibir, memberi tatapan sangsi seolah-olah Yoongi tidak seharusnya melanjutkan kata. Melihat itu Yoongi malah tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam erat tangan Jimin.

"Saya akan menikahi Jimin-"

Tinju Tuan Park melayang cepat mengenai rahang atas Yoongi.

"Appa!"

"BERANI KAU MENGATAKAN ITU HHA!?"

Yoongi sama sekali tidak takut. Ia tetap bersikap tenang. Tetap memandang lurus wajah Tuan Park.

"Saya akan menikahi Jimin-"

"Appa!"jerit Jimin semakin panik, karena kali ini ayahnya menarik kerah baju Yoongi memukul pria itu jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga mau tak mau membuat Yoongi jatuh tersungkur dengan mulut berdarah.

"Yeobo!"Nyonya Park langsung bergerak menghampiri suaminya.

"Appa..."lirih Jimin, ia sudah menangis. Dengan mata penuh air mata ia memelas kepada ayahnya, "Aku sudah berhak menentukan jalan hidupku... aku sudah berhak-"isakannya menjadi, bibirnya gemetar hebat tak sanggup berbicara lagi.

Yoongi yang sempat merasakan pening, bergerak untuk bersujud, "saya akan menikahi Jimin,"ucapnya tegas, "saya akan membahagiakan Jimin."

Jimin mengulum bibirnya, isakannya belum berhenti, ikut bersujud seperti Yoongi.

Selang beberapa detik hanya terdengar deru napas Tuan Park yang penuh emosi. Kilatan matanya yang mengandung kecewa dan amarah mematai dua pemuda yang tengah bersujud di hadapannya.

Tidak terbesit sedikitpun rasa maklum dalam dirinya. Tidak secuilpun muncul penerimaan dalam hatinya. Dadanya masih naik turun. Wajahnya masih mengeras.

Ucapan final akhirnya terlintas dalam benaknya.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI SEKARANG! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU LAGI!"

.

Yoongi menatap koper Jimin. Koper besar yang dibawa Jimin dari rumah Bibinya, menuju rumahnya di Busan, lalu kini malah berakhir di kamar hotel mereka.

Kompres dingin Yoongi lepaskan dari pipinya. Matanya beralih pada Jimin yang sedang menyiapkan obat untuk luka di bibir serta pelipisnya.

"Masih pusing?"tanya Jimin lembut setelah ikut duduk di ujung rajang. Ia mendongakkan kepala Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajah ke sana memperhatikan baik-baik luka-luka yang terasa segar.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Lalu dengan hati-hati Jimin mulai mengobati wajahnya.

"Besok pagi akan aku pesankan bubur,"jari telunjuk Jimin bergerak pelan-pelan mengusapkan salap di pelipis Yoongi, "nanti tidurnya hati-hati, ya."

Mata Jimin menyipit untuk sudut bibir Yoongi, "apa gigimu baik-baik saja, Hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"ucap Yoongi.

Jimin termangu. Kebetulan luka terakhir Yoongi memang sudah ia olesi dengan salap.

"Jimin."

Yoongi mendekap erat tubuh Jimin.

"Jimin."

Bisiknya berat menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Jimin.

"Jimin..."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Namun rangkulan dan panggilan Yoongi terlalu ia mengerti. Jadi ia mulai terisak, membalas pelukan Yoongi lebih erat lagi. Prianya itu lalu menciumi lehernya, menjilat, menghisapnya penuh sayang membuat Jimin tergerak sendiri untuk membaringkan diri.

Meremas surai platinum Yoongi, isakan Jimin bercampur dengan lenguhan manja memanggil nama sang kekasih.

Deru napas mereka lalu beradu, bersitatap beberapa saat, Jimin bersikap pasrah untuk dilucuti semua yang membungkus kulit mulusnya. Napasnya kian memburu, mematai Yoongi yang kini melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam ciuman panas yan cukup lama. Dibalas oleh Yoongi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kemudian dominan kembali merajai Jimin. Mengerjainya habis-habisan. Melukis jejak-jejak pelampiasan gairah. Membuahkan desahan tak tertahankan, tak tanggung-tanggung menggema ke penjuru ruang temaran.

.

"Morning."

Jimin yang baru terbangun, yang baru membuka kedua matanya, langsung tersenyum lembut kepada Yoongi, "morning..."balasnya agak parau merengsek dalam dekapan Yoongi.

Menempelkan pipinya di pucuk kepala Jimin, Yoongi menyisiri surai Jimin, "siang nanti kita akan kembali ke Seoul, lalu langsung pergi ke Amerika."

"Ne..."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya di sana."

"Ne."

"Kau ingin kita mengundang siapa saja?"

"Seungkwan, Taetae, Kookie. Seokjin-hyung, Namjoon-hyung, Keiko."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne. Aku lebih suka pernikahan yang sederhana. Dan yang hanya didatangi orang-orang terdekat."

"Hmmmm."

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Hyung?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan pernikahan yang mewah."

"Jinjja yo? Kalau sudah terlanjur-"

"Gwaenchana. Masih bisa diubah kok."

"Apa keluarga besarmu akan datang?"

Yoongi mendengus lucu, "keluargaku? Keluargaku ya? Kau tahu mereka seperti apa kan."

"Orang tuamu, Hyung?"

"Mereka akan datang. Kakek juga. Mungkin hanya mereka bertiga. Tapi jika kabar pernikahanku sempat bocor ke media, sepertiya semuanya akan datang. Membangun imej sebagai pihak yang menerima sesuatu seperti pernikahan kita."

"Aku senang jika mereka datang."

"Nah,"kini Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan membawa Jimin untuk berbaring di atasnya, "kau ingin kita bulan madu di mana?"

"Hmmmmm,"pikir Jimin, "o, ya. Keiko bilang Okinawa itu tempat yang sangat indah."

"Okinawa ya."

"Ne!"jawab Jimin semangat, kini ia duduk bersimpuh menindih perut Yoongi, "aku suka pantai."

"Call."

"Hyung juga lancar kan berbahasa Jepang."

"Yup."

"Ai shiteru,"celutuk Jimin tersenyum manis.

Yoongi terkekeh, mengacak rambut Jimin, "boku mo. Ai shiteru yo."

-flashback end-

.

.

.

.

"Hyung...?"

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya, ia bangkit dan mendapati Jimin yang ternyata sedang bergerak menuruni ranjang.

"Ada apa, Honey?"tanya Yoongi.

Jimin tak menjawab, dengan mata yang masih tertutup serta kesadaran yang belum penuh ia duduk di pangkuan Yoongi. Sepasang lengannya merangkul leher Yoongi. Dan sepertinya terlelap kembali.

Yoongi mendengus lucu, merebahkan tubuh mereka. Memilih memejamkan mata untuk tertidur setelah mengecup kening _istri_ manisnya.

.

.

END

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAA

Love U All!

Sarang he!

See you next time ^^

.

.

 **Ganto, 24th October 2016**


	10. Chapter 10

"Istri?"

"Em, ne..."

WHAT THE. Kapan gue nikah? Pacaran aja kagak! Ni anak juga siapa sih? Tengah malam mencet mencet brutal bel apartemen gue, trus pas buka pintu langsung main ngaku aja kalo dia istri gue!

Cowok juga. Well, gue perhatiin baik baik, manis sih. Tapi tapi tetep aja.

Heol.

"Gini, gue ga kenal ama lu. Lu salah org kali ya."

"Kamu Min Yoongi kan. Min Yoongi dari Daegu itu."

"Lu tahu gue dari ma-"

Sontak mata gue jatuh ke perut dia. Barusan kedengeran suara miris dari sana. Duh, ni anak kelaparan bgt ya. Pipi ama hidungnya juga merah bgt, musim dingin gini cuman pake jaket satu lapis tentu aja bikin badan menggigil.

"Em... boleh aku masuk dulu ga?"

Syialan. Emang manis bgt dia. Mana tatapannya dibikin kaya puppy eyes lagi. Kalo gini mah...

"Ou. Okay, kita ngomong di dalam aja."

Kuhanya bisa menurutinya. Duh.

.

.

 **Cute Stranger by Gantosci**

 **Min Yoongi x Park Jimin**

 **Warning! Cerita gaje & bahasa terserah author! **

**Happy reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini udah ramen ke empat. Dan dia masih betah ngunyah pake lahap.

"Masih mau nambah?"

Jimin -pas ngaku istri gue tadi dia udah nyebut nama- natap gue malu2, trus senyum manis dan ngangguk2 kecil.

"Ne..."cicitnya pelan, antara mau sungkan tapi perut emang masih butuh asupan.

"Kay."

Gue gerak ngambil satu cup ramen ama bikin air panas lagi.

"Mi, mian. Soalnya, soalnya bukan cuman aku yg makan. Hehe."

Eh? Dia bilang apa barusan.

"Dia rakus bgt lho,"kekeh Jimin.

Gue beralih bentar dari teko di kompor, ngeliat Jimin yg senyum lembut ngelus perut dia. Jangan bilang-

"LU HAMIL!?"

Sumpah. Teriakan gue pasti bikin tetangga pada bangun. Habis ni anak gelagatnya kaya ada bayi aja di dalam perut buncit-

Eh.

Pipinya chubby sih. Tapi kalo diperhatiin baik-baik dan lepas dari jaket, buncitnya itu emang kaya tante gue yg lagi hamil-

Ga. Ga. Ga. Ga.

Ga mungkin. Ga mungkin. Ga mungkin.

"Kamu pernah denger mpreg?"

Pernah.

"Enggak. Gue ga pernah denger."

Malas gila kalo ngaku tau ama yg begituan. Btw, gue tau karena sohib gue, Namjoon, pacar lakinya baru ngelahirin kemaren. Heol, dunia emang ajib bgt yah.

Jimin hembusin napas pelan. Trus natap gue lama dan kayanya belum ada niat buat ngejelasin apa2. Pas itu teko gue bunyi tanda air udah mendidih.

Gue matiin kompor, dan waktu ngeliat k Jimin lagi, tu anak udah nangis terisak-isak.

"Hiks. Hiks."

"Lu kena-"

"Huweeeeeeeee! Hiks hiks! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya."

Cepet cepet gue hampirin dia. Nyeret kursi ke samping dia, trus ngelus2 punggung dia sambil mohon-mohon jangan bikin gue malu ama tetangga.

"Lu kenapa heoh? Plis, ini udah tengah malam. Nangisnya jangan pake teriak-"

Tau tau aja Jimin meluk gue. Nenggelemin wajahnya di bahu gue. Kaos gue di bagian itu jadi basah. Mana kayanya dia juga ngelapin ingus lagi.

Gue bener bener ga ngerti. Aslilah. Dia siapa? Gue siapanya dia? Dia hamil. Trus dia nangis. Gue mana tau musti gmn.

Tapi insting gentleman dalam diri gue bikin gue refleks balas pelukan dia. Lanjut ngelus2 punggung dia ditambah ngebisikin kata2 yg bikin tenang.

Hampir setengah jam dia cuman nangis aja. Plis, kaos gue udah kuyup ini, mana yg bagian punggung jadi korban lagi, tangan dia ngeremes kuat banget sumpah.

Nah, skrg dia udah brenti nangis. Pegangan tangannya terkulai gitu aja, kepalanya juga makin berat.

Fix. Dia ketiduran.

#### ####

"Yoongi..."

"Nnn..."

Duh. Siapa yg ganggu tidur gue nih. Gue makin ngeringkuk, nenggelemin kepala dalam selimut.

"Kamu suka pancake?"

Cih. Nanya apaan sih.

"Aku buatin omelet apa pancake?"

"Serah dah. Dua2nya aja kalo perlu. Plis, gue lagi mimpi indah ini."

"Khekhe, iya, iya."

Abis itu gue langsung melek. Baru sadar kalo sebenarnya gue tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini. Trus siapa yang bangunin gue tadi? Hantu gitu?

Cepet-cepat gue nyibak selimut pas denger suara dari dapur. Jangan2 emak gue tetiba datang karena si brengsek kuda ngadu kalo gue sakit beberapa hari lalu.

"Annyeong~"

Saoloh, gusti. Yawla. Kampret. Fuck.

Napa ada bidadari di apartemen gue.

Bidadari pake celemek. Bidadari yang lagi masak. Bidadari manis imut-

Saelah, itu kan Jimin. Ogeb dah gue. Plis, maklumin gue yang masih setengah tidur.

"Aku buatin omelet dan pancake jadinya. Kamu cuci muka dulu gih. Bentar lagi aku selesai."

Gue otomatis nurut. Sumpah, aura istrinya menguar banget. Seketika gue berasa jadi sosok suami.

Selesai cuci muka, gue pantengin cermin wastafel. Inget2 kejadian tadi malam.

Jadi, abis dia nangis, gue gendong dia ke kamar gue, baringin dia di ranjang gue. Gue juga mau tidur dong, berhubung kasur cuman satu, yaaa kami yang ga bakal ngapa2in jadinya tidur seranjang.

Tapi gue inget, gue sempet meluk dia karna denger dia mimpi buruk sampai nangis. Mungkin karena itu dia cerah-cerah aja pagi ini ya dan makin ngerasa yakin kalo dia istri gue.

Duh.

Yoon, lu ga pernah mabuk kan. Sampai-sampai tanpa sadar udah ngamilin anak orang.

Yoon, selama ini hidup lu lurus-lurus aja kan. Ga mungkin kena masalah macam begini.

Yoon, lu itu ga kaya dia kan, si brengsek yang-

Hape gue bunyi. Cepet-cepet gue ke meja nakas dan ngedecak kasar pas tau siapa yang nelpon.

Astaga! Jangan-jangan!

"YA! LU PAKE NAMA GUE LAGI HHA!"

Sumpah. Pasti bener dugaan gue. Shit. Napa ga dari tadi malam kepikiran ini.

 _"Hehe~ Santai, bro~"_

"Santai santai! Gue sate lu! Jangan bilang si Jimin-"

 _"Oh, dia udah datang ya?"_

"Fuck! Di mana lu sekarang hha! Sumpah! Gue bakal-"

 _"Hyung, plis... jebal... dengerin aku dulu..."_

Ugh... gue paling lemah ama nada bicara Suga yang kaya begini. Sial. Jadi abang kenapa gue lunak bgt ama ni bocah brengsek.

"Jelasin."

 _"Well, jadi gini. Lu tau kan si Seungkwan."_

"Mana gue tau dodol."

 _"Okay, okay. Tapi lu tau gue langganan klub malam kan."_

"Astaga, bukannya lu udah janji-"

 _"Ish, Hyung! Ini kejadian empat bulan lalu, gue janjinya kan baru dua bulan lalu. Gue emang ga pernah ke sana lagi kok. Sumpah."_

"Ck, iya, iya. Trus lu ketemu Jimin, nyamar jadi gue, ga pake pengaman, dia hamil dan dia jadinya nuntut tanggung jawab ke gue."

 _"Oh! Nah, Hyung udah tau tu."_

"Fuck, Suga! Karena elu emang biasa ngaku jadi Min Yoongi, Brengsek! Ini terakhir kali lu pake nama gue! Sekali lagi lu kedapatan-

 _"Jadi, gini, Hyung. Jimin itu sebenarnya anak kampung yatim piatu yang kejebak ama dunia seperti itu. Gue itu pelanggan pertama dia. Nampak banget pas mau mulai dia kagok, gemetaran ga tau apa-apa. Masih polos, kan gue kasian. Tapi karena manis, yaaa gue anuin dulu dianya, trus baru gue tolongin. Jadi gue bilang ke Seungkwan, dia itu ga profesional bgt, bagusan diberhentiin aja dan serahin ke gue. Seungkwan mah setuju-setuju aja. Nah, gue cariinlah kerjaan yang bener buat Jimin, ada di Busan. Di kafenya Taehyung. Mending jadi pelayan, daripada kupu-kupu malam._

 _Jadi, masalahnya dimulai dari seminggu lalu. Si Jimin mulai nunjukin tanda-tanda kalau dia hamil. Taetae langsung ngubungin gue, gue panik dong! Kaget juga! Trus gue inget, dari awal gue ngakunya sebagai Min Yoongi kan ya. Gue bilangin ke Taetae biar dia ngasih alamat Hyung ke Jimin. Hehe. Jadi begitulah."_

Bangke. Kalo ga sodara -kembar pula- udah gue mutilasi ni anak! Astaga...

 _"Hyung lagi ga punya pacar kan. Hyung tau kan gue gimana, hidup gue gimana. Masa si Jimin yang lagi hamil gitu diserahin ke gue. Lu-nya juga udah mapan, ga mapan-mapan amat sih, tapi mayan lah buat ngidupin Jimin ama Yoongi junior. Jimin baik kok. Manis. Imut. Mana tipe-tipe istri idaman lagi. Dijamin lu ga bakal rugi, Hyung."_

"Heol... brengsek lu, Ga."

 _"Sama-sama, Hyung Sayang ~"_

"Shit..."

 _"Hyung..."_

"Apa lagi hha!"

 _"Plis, jagain Jimin. Serius ini. Gue tau gue yang salah, tapi gue serius mikirin kebaikan dia, makanya lebih baik Jimin sama Hyung aja. Kalo hidup gue udah lebih baik dan Hyung udah ga mau lagi jagain Jimin, gue bersedia bertanggung jawab. Yah, kalo Hobie nerima penjelasan dari gue."_

Gue langsung kicep denger nada bicara Suga yang baru keluar kalo bokap ama nyokap gue lagi sakit. Artinya dia ngomong emang bener-bener dari hati. Gue mah, mana bisa nolak kan.

Trus gue ngelangkah ke dapur, liatin Jimin yang lagi nata meja makan. Nyiapin sarapan untuk kami bedua. Senyam senyum dia, keliatan seneng bgt. Macam newlywed kali ya yang dia rasain. Jadi dia nangis semalaman itu, mungkin karena emosi-nya campur aduk pas ketemu ama ayah dari bayi dalam perut dia, bukan karena ga terima kalo dia hamil karena gue- eh, salah karena Suga maksudnya.

"Btw, Ga."

 _"Hm?"_

"Dia ga bilang kalo dia suka ama lu kan? Lu-nya juga bentar doang kan ketemu ama dia."

 _"Bilang sih enggak, ketemu juga pas malam tu doang, paginya juga udah gue suruh langsung k Busan. Sejak itu ga pernah lagi nghubungin dia. Maklum, bang, gue lagi serius ama Hobie."_

"Well, baguslah. Berarti mulai sekarang, gue bisa bikin Jimin suka ke gue murni karena gue sendiri."

-CUE-

kkkkkkkk

gaje ya?

Biarin! wkkwkwkwkwk

Thanks buat yang baca ff ini ~

Review juseyo ~

Once again, gamsahamnida

.

.

 **Ganto, 3/1/2017**


	11. Chapter 11

Gue sekarang lagi bingung.

Sumpah! Bingung bgt.

Gimana ya.

Jadi gini.

Itu.

E-

"APAAN PENDEK! NGOMONG YANG JELAS!"

"YA! SIAPA YANG LU BILANG PENDEK HHA!?"

"ELU!"

"WHAT THE FLOWER!"

"SON OF BIS kalo gitu!"

"Percuma ah ngomong ma elu!"

"Belum juga lu ngomong, udah dibilang percuma. Jejangan lu Suga ya?"

"Ugh! Jangan nyebut tu nama di depan gue! Eneg tau ga!"

"Eneg tapi sayang ~ Aiiih ~ Berapa kalipun Suga bikin masalah, tetep aja lu maafin kan."

"Serah!"

"Eh- Suga ya? Jadi dia bikin masalah lagi? Apa kali ini? Utang? Preman? Cewek-"

"Ngamilin anak orang."

"Eh?"

"Ngamilin anak orang."

"DEMI ANAK GUE YANG BARU LAHIR! BENERAN LU YOON?!"

"Yep."

Namjoon ngelongo. Gue ngedesah panjang.

"Beneran, Bang?"

"Serius gue."

Namjoon makin ngelongo. Kalo gue, ga makin ngedesah panjang ya.

"True elu yang dimintain tanggung jawab ama tu cewek?"

"Cowok, Joon. Cowok. Namja. Punya batang dia, sama kaya kita."

"Ou, malepregnant ya. Sama dong kaya Jinnie. Duh, jadi kangen ama baby gue ~ Kookie imoet sepanjang masa ~"

"Iya, iya. Yang baru jadi ayah, makin alay yang ada."

"Ish. Lu ga ngerasain sih, Bang! Punya anak itu- eh, kalo minta tanggung jawab ke elu, berarti lu bentar lagi juga punya anak dong. Bakal ngerasain lu dah! Haha. Okay, lanjut ke yang tadi."

"Lu sih tetiba oot. Namanya Jimin. Pas si syialan itu ketemu sama Jimin, well seperti biasa dan selalu, dia ngaku sebagai Min Yoongi. Enaena -in anak orang ntah berapa ronde, tu anak hamil dan pastinya minta tanggung jawabnya ke gue dong."

"Hmhmhm, trus lu kaga mau tanggung jawab gitu? Lu mau kita bikin rusuh ke tempat Suga gitu?"

"Ga sih. Gue mau tanggung jawab kok. Jimin juga udah fix tinggal di apartemen gue."

"Wow? Really?"

"Yep."

"Lu mau tanggung jawab, dan biarin ada manusia tinggal di tempat lu?"

"Yep."

"HEOL! PUJA KERANG AJAIB!"

"Biasa aja kali!"

"Ya, habis lu tu orang nya-"

"Iya, iya. Pokoknya sekrang beda, okay."

"Nah, masalahnya?"

"Gue musti jujur atau begimana ya bagusnya? Kasih tau k Jimin ga ya, kalo sebenarnya bapak bayinya itu si Suga bukan gue."

"Hoh, jadi lu belum cerita ttg Suga ke Jimin nih."

"Belum. Dia datang baru tadi malam, tadi pagi gue juga ga sempat cerita- KARENA LU MALAS2AN DAN GUE MUSTI KERJAIN BAGIAN ELU KAN."

"Hehe ~ Mian mian ~ punya bayi tu nguras waktu juga lho, Bang. Nah, anaknya manis ga?"

"Ngapain itu yang lu tanya bego."

"Eh, maksudnya sifatnya gimana, Bang?"

Gue diem, mikir2 bentar. Ngingat2 kejadian tadi pagi, di mana sesosok makhluk unyu bangunin gue aduhai bgt, sesosok bidadari yg make celemek indah bgt, sesosok malaikat tak bersayap masakin gue makanan syurgawi, senyuman manis penggugah iman, rona pipi alami penuh pesona, wajah manis cantik penuh kenikmatin duniawi-

Okay, kita cut aja dr pd readers muntah.

Gue senyum lebar kaya setan, "Istriable ~"

 **GantoSci**

Annyeong ~

Mian kelamaan update ~

Nah, ganto pribadi suka bgt ama Cute Stranger wwkkkw ga tau kenapa ~ pengen dibikin book sendiri, tapi ff ganto udah nunggak dimana2 so, ditahan aja dulu, biar dibikin sequelnya aja di sini, one shot dan ga perlu ditunggu, begitu jauh lbh baik, yup, begitu aja

Moga bisa menghibur ~

 **GantoSci**

"Selamat datang."

Jimin nyambut Yoongi di pintu depan. Dia make baju Yoongi btw. Kan dia dari kampung ga bawa apa-apa.

Kali ini kemeja kotak lengan panjang tanpa apa-apa. Eh, ada tambahan ding, boxer. Tapi karena kemejanya kebesaran jadi boxernya kaga keliatan, sama aja ga pake apa2 selain kemeja ye kan.

Sebenarnya ga kebesaran amat sih, wong dia cuman lebih pendek satu senti dari Yoongi. Cuman bahu Yoongi kan lebih lebar, jadi tangan Jimin tenggelem gitu dan cuman nampilin jemari imut bin bontotnya.

Rambut hitam Jimin agak basah, abis mandi kayanya.

Yoongi sih selow aja ~ tadi pagi kan udah disuguhi pemandangan macam ini juga ~

Yang bikin dia enggak selow tuh, pas Jimin nanya, "kamu udah makan?"

"Ou, belum."

"Aku juga belum."

"Eh? Kok belum!? Udah jam berapa sekarang!? Kenapa!? BUKANNYA DI KULKAS MASIH ADA BAHAN-"Yoongi langsung kebirit buka kulkas, "-makanan kan ya..."

Trus cengo pas kedapatan ada berbagai hidangan di atas meja makan minimalis dia.

Oh, god! Jangan bilang Jimin sengaja nungguin dia buat makan sama-sama.

"Aku nungguin kamu."

 _Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan..._

 _._

 _._

 **Cute Stranger by GantoSci**

 **Min Yoongi x Park Jimin**

 **Warning! Cerita gaje terserah author! Bahasanya apa lagi!**

Happy reading ~

.

.

"Seharian ini kamu ngapain aja? Maaf ya, aku tinggal lama, lagi banyak kerjaan."

"Umm, aku beresin rumah, nyuci baju, gosok baju, nonton, tidur siang, nonton lagi, trus baca buku -koleksi buku kamu banyak ya."

"Well, lumayan suka baca dari SD soalnya."

"Aku baca buku sampai malam, yang jekyll and hyde itu seru banget soalnya. Trus masak, abis itu mandi. Dan kamu pulang."

"Hooo. Ga bosan ya seharian di rumah terus?"

Jimin ngegeleng terus senyum manis, "aku anak rumahan soalnya, lagi pula-"

Trus mochi yang perutnya rada buncit itu nunduk malu-malu.

"-ya, kalo jadi istri kan emang begini kan hehe."

Duh, kokoro lu apa kabar, Yoon?

"Jimin,"

Yoongi manggil lembut bgt. Makan malam mereka baru aja selesai dihabisin. Waktunya sesi pembicaraan penting nih.

"Ne?"

"Eum... sebenernya..."

TUHAN! GUE GA TEGA NGOMONGNYA!

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Oke, jadi gini, Jim... O... Itu..."

Lu udah dibohongin ama Suga. Dia itu kembaran gue yang sering bgt make nama gue. Jadi ayah dari bayi lu itu ya si Suga, bukan gue. Dan dia belum bisa tanggung jawab untuk saat ini.

PLAK, Yoongi nampar pipinya sendiri. Musti nguatin diri biar kata2 barusan ga cuman sampai ditenggorokan aja, musti disuarakan bung.

"Jadi, gini Jim..."

"Suga udah cerita kok."

"Eh?"

Sumpah, si yoon langung cengo pastinya. Jimin bilang Suga kan barusan.

"Jadi?"

"Eum, tadi siang Suga ke sini bareng Hobie-hyung."

"Hhwaatt?"

"Dia udah nyeritain semuanya kok."

"Serius, Jim?"

"Un."

"Trus kamu..."

"Aku?"

"Kamu ga marah? Kamu ga apa gitu?"

"Yang udah terjadi mau di gimanain lagi, Hyung. Aku juga ngerti kok gimana keadaan Suga. Dan,"Jimin ngelus2 punggung tangan Yoongi, "kamu mau kan nerima aku?"

"Mau Jim! Aku mau nerima kamu... tapi, yang kamu suka itu Suga kan?"

"Aku suka sama orang yang tadi malam udah nenangin aku. Aku suka orang yg memperlakukan aku baik banget meski aku orang asing bagi dia. Aku suka kamu, Yoon."

"Eh?"

"Eum, aku ga punya kesan apa2 trhadap Suga selain ou, itu. Dan tadi malam, entah kenapa, eum aku-"

Pipi Jimin jadi merah banget sekarang.

"Aku langsung suka sama kamu... "

"Okay, kita ke amerika seminggu lagi."

"Eh?"

"Kita nikah di sana, kalo rejeki lebih bulan madu sekalian."

Jimin senyum lebar, pindah duduk ke pangkuan Yoongi. Meluk leher calon suaminya.

Si calon bapak balas meluk.

"Gomawo, Yoongi..."

Bisik Jimin manja, nyium pipi Yoongi.

"Duh, apa gue musti ngelanggar prinsip ya?"

"Hm?"

Yoongi natep wajah Jimin penuh arti. Nyibak2 poni Jimin dan ngelus2 pipinya.

"Hyung?"

"Aku punya prinsip, Jim,"kata Yoongi senyum lembut, "makanya langsung HYUNG putusin seminggu lagi kan."

"Oh."

"Gue bakalan masukin anak orang kalo udah ngehalalin dia, Jim."

Jimin senyum simpul, trus ketawa, "aku makin suka sama kamu. Haha."

Okay, Yoongi kegoda untuk ngubah prinsip dia jadi 'ga papa masukin anak orang kalo emang sama2 suka'-

No no no no!

Prinsip itu musti tetep dipegang, kan masih ada cara lain.

"Okay, Jimin. Aku akan bela2in minjem duit ke Namjoon dan Taehyung sekrang. Besok pagi kita cus ke Amerika."

"Hahaha. Ne ~"

-END-

(?)

Gamsahaminidaaaa ~

Moga terhibur yaaaa

See you next time ~

.

.

.

 **Ganto, 29 April 2017**


	12. Chapter 12

Menyadari dirinya sedang dibuntuti, Yoongi tidak segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bersikap tenang dan sewajarnya. Serta berpura acuh meski ekor matanya sesekali melirik ke arah belakang. Barulah setelah berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang diapit dua ruko tingkat lima, Yoongi bergerak lincah dan juga cepat.

Sosok berhoodie hitam yang mengikuti irama langkah Yoongi sejak lima belas menit lalu pun tersentak kaget, mendapati keberadaan targetnya lenyap begitu saja setelah memasuki jalan selebar satu meter.

Hanya sesaat saja merasa terkejut, pemuda berbibir tebal merah merona kemudian langsung tersenyum kecut dan memutar tubuhnya. Dengan ekspresi puas memandang Yoongi yang hampir saja berhasil menghempasnya ke dinding gang.

"Fyi, aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu,"ucap si pemuda manis yang menahan gerakan Yoongi dengan senjata api dalam genggaman -yang Yoongi tahu benar bahwa pistol ber-peredam itu bukanlah sebuah mainan-,

kemudian ia tersenyum manis, "well, Min Yoongisshi, Indonesia itu panas yah. Bisa kita mengobrol sambil makan es krim?"

.

.

 **Cute Stranger, Another Version : Exosiour**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Warning! Typo (s)!

Happy reading ~

.

.

"Pendamping?"

"Yup. Kau adalah takdirku, aku adalah takdirmu. Kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama."

Yoongi mendengus tersenyum remeh. Melempar tangkai es krimnya ke tong sampah terdekat dan berdiri bangkit dari bangku taman kawasan _jam gadang_ yang semakin ramai, "kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Bocah,"desahnya mengejek, mengacak surai kehitaman Jimin sebelum berlalu pergi.

Yoongi menerobos jalanan padat Pasar Ateh Bukittinggi, dengan Jimin yang kembali mengekorinya seperti setengah jam lalu.

"Hei, trust me okay!"ucap Jimin berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Yoongi, "aku jauh-jauh datang ke Indonesia hanya untuk mencarimu. Plis, setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku sampai selesai."

"Di awal saja omonganmu sudah tidak masuk akal,"balas Yoongi malas, "mana mungkin aku ingin mendengarnya sampai selesai. Kau pikir aku bisa tertipu oleh bocah SMP sepertimu heoh."

"Hei, aku tidak menipumu. Dan aku sudah 17 tahun."

Yoongi berhenti sebentar, hanya untuk mematai Jimin dari ujung rambut hitam tebal berponi itu sampai ujung converse hitam yang masih terlihat baru. Ia lalu membuang napas kasar, mengejek visual Jimin yang benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

Dinilai seperti itu Jimin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya pasrah. Tidak Yoongi saja, memang tidak sedikit orang yang mengira Jimin memiliki umur tiga atau empat tahun lebih muda dari yang sebenarnya.

"Ya terserah,"desah Yoongi melanjutkan langkah.

Bibir Jimin memberengut, cepat-cepat ia meraih lengan kiri Yoongi dan menghentikan langkah mereka berdua lagi, "kau lihat tadi kan, pistolku itu sungguhan lho."

"Yup, setidaknya ini jauh lebih masuk akal dibanding kisah dongengmu barusan." Yoongi mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pistol milik Jimin.

"Eh? Sejak kapan-"

"Nah. Selamat tinggal."

"Ya!"

Jimin tak menyerah. Lagi-lagi menggaet lengan Yoongi dan mendekapnya erat.

"Ck,"decak Yoongi malas.

"Aku masih belum terlalu bisa mengontrol kekuatanku,"ucap Jimin menatap lekat kedua mata Yoongi, "tapi aku harus menunjukkannya agar kau percaya kan."

"Apa? Kau mau terbang? Kau mau mengangkatku? Kau mau menghentikan waktu heoh."

"Ani,"seringai Jimin, "aku akan menulusuri masa lalumu."

"Hha?"

 _"Indonesia?"_

 _"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Bocah?_

 _Mati._

 _Aku akan mati._

 _"BOCAH SIALAN!_

 _"Andwae! Eomma! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

 _"Yoon...gi-a... k-kau... harus tetap hidup-"_

 _PRANK_

 _"YOON-CHANi!"_

Kelopak mata Yoongi langsung terbuka sempurna, bersamaan dengan napasnya yang ditarik dalam-dalam lalu menjadi sesak tak beraturan. Paru-parunya bekerja ekstra memasok udara, sedang beberapa indera-nya mencoba memahami situasi yang ada.

"Sudah percaya?"

Sebuah suara terdengar setelah Yoongi duduk dari baringan.

"Min Yoongi. 24 tahun. Anak tunggal. Ayahmu menghilang ketika kau masih bayi, Ibumu dibunuh ketika kau berumur 10 tahun. Dua tahun hidup dalam pelarian, setelahnya dipungut oleh mafia Hongkong dan dijual. Tiga tahun sebagai pesuruh klub malam di Hongkong dan akhirnya menjadi imigran gelap di Indonesia."

Sosok itu menjelaskan dengan santai. Terkesan enteng dan memperlihatkan bahwa mendapatkan informasi seperti itu semudah bernapas di lingkungan bebas, dan tak peduli betapa menyakitkannya penjelasannya barusan bagi Yoongi.

Ia duduk di tepian ranjang. Menggoyang-goyangkan tungkai gendutnya tersenyum puas memandangi jendela hotel bintang empat. Sedang pria di dekatnya masih sibuk mengatur napas dan mengembalikan kesadaran.

"Yoon Junghan."

Kerongkongan Yoongi tercekat bukan main. Terbelalak memandangi pemuda manis yang tersenyum lebar dibuat-buat.

"Dia sudah mengkhianatimu Yoongi-a,"sambung si manis itu bergerak menaiki ranjang, merangkak ke arah Yoongi sembari terus berucap dengan rayuan manja, "kenapa kau masih saja memikirkannya hm? Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada pengkhianat seperti dia hm? Sampai kapan kau ingin memungkiri bahwa dia hanya memanfaatkanmu saja selama ini hm?"

Seiring dengan kata-kata menyesakkan itu diperdengarkan, kepala Yoongi perlahan-lahan tertekuk dalam, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi rapuh dan tak berdaya. Padahal selama ini ia bahkan tak pernah mengeluh bagaimana tidak adilnya dunia terhadap dirinya. Namun saat ini, lebih tepatnya sejak beberapa jam lalu, sejak kesadarannya ditarik ke masa lalu menyakitkan, seorang Min Yoongi menjadi sentimentil dan begitu perasa.

"Hei, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Yoongi-a."

"A-aku, aku yang membunuh-"

"Ssst."

Jemari mungil itu menengadahkan wajah pucat Yoongi. Mengelus-ngelus penuh sayang, dan bergerak turun menelusuri dada bidang si pria kurus yang kian terdiam.

"Yoongi-a ~ mulai detik ini kau hanya perlu memikirkanku seorang, okay." Setelah bisikan bernada sensual tersebut, wajah mereka mendekat begitu saja. Dan bibir mereka akan saling menyentuh jika teriakan lantang tidak menginterupsi begitu lantang.

"YA! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

PLAK

"Awww!"

Yoongi terkesiap. Sosok yang ia pikir Jimin yang duduk dipangkuannya tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi pemuda asing yang tengah meringis sakit sehabis kepalanya dilempar sepatu oleh seseorang.

Seseorang itu Jimin, membuat Yoongi mengerjap cepat dan hanya bisa tergugu memperhatikan gelagat dua remaja di hadapannya.

Yang satu bergerak turun menjauhi ranjang, mencebik dan mendaratkan pantat pada sofa empuk di sudut lain ruangan. Lalu berpaling entah ke arah mana sembari memasang tampang tak bersalah. Ia memakai kaos putih yang ditumpuk dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu, celana jins robek dan _timberlands boots_ berwarna coklat muda. Rambutnya _dark brown_ , agak berantakan namun tebal. Terlihat gigi kelincinya ketika meringis sebal karena sudah diganggu keisengannya.

Yang satu lagi tak berhenti menggerutu kesal, rentetan kata penuh amarah meluncur dari bibir tebalnya. Benar-benar tak habis pikir sempat-sempatnya sang sahabat bisa berbuat jahil dalam keadaan penting seperti ini. Hoodie hitamnya kebesaran tapi jins hitamnya terlihat cukup ketat. Ia memasang kembali converse hitamnya yang tadi dilempar lalu duduk tepat di samping Yoongi. Merubah raut marahnya menjadi lembut dan berkata khawatir, "gwaenchana yo? Maaf, ya Jungkook itu suka iseng. Dan- em, sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan tadi."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"lirih Yoongi masih belum mengerti. Dan entah mengapa tubuhnya tergerak sendiri untuk memeluk Jimin. Ia merasa letih, secara fisik maupun mental dan sosok Jimin terlihat begitu menggiurkan untuk dijadikan sandaran. Meskipun setitik nalar dalam logikanya menyadari benar bahwa tindakannya ini sangatlah di luar akal sehat.

Jimin itu orang asing. Baru ia temui beberapa jam lalu. Dan bahkan Yoongi merasa yakin bahwa ia tak perlu berurusan dengan remaja itu. Tapi kini, disaat sesuatu sedang menggerogoti sisi rapuh Yoongi, di matanya Jimin bagaikan penenang yang terbaik.

"Aku akan menjelaskan lagi semuanya,"terang Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi serta mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dan entah mengapa pula, merasa dirinya memang seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, "tapi kau makan dulu, okay?"

Anggukan patuh langsung Yoongi berikan.

"Ne."

#### ####

"Satu dari sepuluh ribu orang adalah pemilik kekuatan, _exosiour_. Kekuatan mereka beragam, benar-benar beragam. Ada yang memiliki satu kekuatan tak berarti, seperti bisa berbicara dengan apel, ada pula yang memiliki banyak kekuatan yang sangat bermanfaat untuk sehari-hari. Dan kekuatan tersebut baru akan muncul ketika mereka tahu, menyadari dan mengerti benar bahwa mereka termasuk _exosiour._ Jika sampai mati mereka tidak pernah tahu, well berarti sepanjang hidupnya mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Tapi kasus yang seperti itu sangatlah jarang, mengingat exosiour itu turun temurun.

Turun temurun berdarah murni, anak yang dilahirkan melalui hubungan exosiour dan manusia biasa tidak akan menjadi exosiour. Karena itu, exosiour semakin lama semakin berkurang. Dan cerita tentang mereka semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, banyak exosiour yang tidak mempedulikan lagi apakah mereka memang musti berkembang ataupun tidak. Karena yeah, cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, kita tentu tak ingin dituntut dengan siapa kita harus menikah. Exosiour yang hidup di zaman modern mana mau membatasi ruang lingkup percintaan mereka. Ditambah dengan tidak semua kekuatan yang exosiour miliki itu benar-benar bermanfaat, menciptakan paradigma di mana 'jauh lebih _gampang_ jika kita hidup menjadi orang biasa'. Tak sedikit yang kabur dari keluarga mereka dan memilih menjalani hidup seperti orang biasa lalu menikah dengan orang biasa pula.

Tapi meskipun begitu, masih banyak keluarga yang tetap berpegang teguh untuk mewariskan darah exosiour mereka. Yang memiliki kepercayaan terhadap ramalan 'invasi exosiour planet lain' terhadap Bumi. Apalagi sejak dua puluh tahun belakang, telah muncul beberapa pihak di berbagai penjuru dunia yang seolah-olah mencoba menghabiskan keturunan exosiour Bumi. Ramalan oleh Malano, leluhur para exosiour pembaca masa depan, kian dekat untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Kita harus bertahan, meski kekuatan kita terkadang merepotkan kita sendiri dan malah dinilai tidak menguntungkan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari tapi tetap saja harus-"

"Okay,"sanggah Yoongi, "intinya kau sedang mencari pasangan sesama exosiour. Berarti aku ini termasuk exosiour ya?"

"Kau memang exosiour, tapi aku tidak sekedar mencari pasangan-"

"Kenapa harus aku? Bagian 'kita ditakdirkan' berarti hanya karanganmu saja."

Jimin menghela napas. Yoongi yang sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya menunggu sebuah jawaban jujur.

"Tidak sepenuhnya bohong kok,"celetuk Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk bermain game, "singkat cerita orang tua kalian berteman, dan berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak mereka,"sambungnya tetap fokus pada layar smartphone-nya itu dan bergerak sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi tiduran-nya agar lebih nyaman di atas sofa.

"Begitulah,"imbuh Jimin, "tapi aku merasa kalau kita memang lebih dari sekedar 'dijodohkan'."

Kemudian Jungkook melanjutkan, "yup. Karena memang ada kok yang namanya sepasang exosiour yang 'ditakdirkan'. Di mana mereka memang memilki ikatan yang sempurna, yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jarang sih, aku sendiri tidak pernah bertemu langsung hanya mendengar ceritanya saja. Tapi aku yakin, Jimin- maksudku kalian itu termasuk. Karena katanya, dua orang yang ditakdirkan itu-"

"Tunggu,"sela Yoongi bernada serius, "apa sesama exosiour bisa saling mengetahui?"

Jungkook di sudut lain hanya bisa mendecak kesal karena omongannya dipotong begitu saja, padahal ia mulai mau ikut dalam pembicaraan. Jungkook itu tipikal remaja _bandel_ yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kepedulian terhadap sekitar, jadi ia merasa perlu dihargai jika sekalinya memperlihatkan sebuah minat.

"Ne,"angguk Jimin, "mereka yang sudah tahu jika mereka itu exosiour bahkan dapat membedakan exosiour mana yang belum-"

Ucapan Jimin terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba diraih oleh Yoongi, "apa Yoon Junghan seorang exosiour?"

Dengan mulut Jimin yang membungkam, membuat Yoongi memperkuat genggamannya, "kutanya apa Yoon Junghan seorang exosiour?"desisnya tajam. Tak peduli jemarinya mulai menciptakan jejak di pergelangan Jimin.

"Dia bukan-"

"HELL! Pantas kematiannya-"

"Demi Tuhan, jangan berprasangka buruk. Mustahil kami membunuh seorang manusia biasa hanya untuk-"

"Jangan-jangan keluargamu itu penganut ramalan Mal- terserah- garis keras sampai-sampai-"

"Kami tak akan berbuat serendah itu demi- Astaga Jeon Jungkook!"

Seekor macan berukuran dua kali pria dewasa menerjang Yoongi hingga tersungkur, menubruk lantai kamar begitu keras. Ia mengaum dengan lantang lalu menggeram marah menampilkan deretan taring tajamnya yang siap mengoyak manusia di bawah kungkungannya. Satu kakinya menekan leher Yoongi kuat-kuat.

"DEMI TUHAN LEPASKAN DIA JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook tak mendengarkan Jimin, pun tak menggubrisnya sekalipun Jimin telah berusaha menarik tubuhnya agar tidak membuat Yoongi semakin kesakitan.

"Jungkook, jebal! Dia bukannya menyakitiku! Tanganku tidak apa-apa, Jungkook! Lepaskan dia sekarang!"panik Jimin. Karena Jungkook malah semakin mendesak Yoongi, dan dia tidak mau- tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya kepada Jungkook. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, juga Jungkook sepertinya memiliki kemampuan psikis yang terbilang unik.

"UUGh..."

Yoongi mulai kehabisan napas. Wajahnya makin basah oleh tetesan liur binatang buas. Pikirannya menafsirkan ia akan mati, dan suara pekikan Jimin membuat kepalanya seakan mendidih.

Lalu sejurus kemudian sesuatu merambati aliran darahnya, meledakkan detak jantungnya, menyesakkan deru napasnya, membuatnya menjadi gila-

-merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Jung-"Jimin membelalak kaget. Tatkala keadaan tiba-tiba berubah hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Di mana ringisan Yoongi tak lagi terdengar, terganti dengan bunyi hempasan macan yang dibanting begitu kuat ke langit-langit kamar.

Lalu Jungkook ambruk begitu saja, wujudnya perlahan-lahan berubah seperti semula. Di sisi lain, Yoongi dengan mata merahnya sudah berdiri tegap berekspresi marah.

Jimin tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Jungkook, membantunya untuk duduk kemudian bergerak ke arah Yoongi. "Min Yoongisshi?"tanyanya takut-takut. Iris merah sepekat darah itu berhasil membuatnya ciut. Pun aura disekeliling Yoongi terasa gelap dan menusuk. Ia yakini Yoongi tengah kehilangan kontrol diri sekarang, hal yang terkadang terjadi ketika exosiour pertama kali mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

"Yoongi...?"

Jimin melangkah pelan, mendekat seraya tetap bersikap waspada. Dan Yoongi sadar dengan jarak mereka yang kini kian dipangkas, membuatnya terfokus hanya pada Jimin seorang -satu setengah meter.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak menggapai Yoongi bermaksud menenangkan -satu meter. Namun dalam penglihatan dan pemahaman Yoongi dirinya tengah dalam bahaya -setengah meter.

BRAK

Pria kurus itu akan menyerang yang lebih muda, namun sudah didahului oleh hal yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dalam pandangan Jimin, bahkan ia masih terdiam di tempatnya disaat tubuh Yoongi telah didesak ke dinding kamar.

"Told ya! Menawar barang itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja!"

"Buang-buang waktu? Excuse me?"

"Karena kau kita nyaris terlambat!"

"Helloooo~ apa kau tak tahu pepatah 'time is money' heoh! Demi uang waktu perlu dikorbankan kan!"

"Heol! Hanya demi lima ribu rupiah-"

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu heoh! Rata-rata pedagang minang itu bermulut manis lho, dan aku tidak ingin memberikan untung lebih kepada orang-orang yang seperti itu."

"Waw! Aku baru tahu seorang pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Jung ternyata sangat miskin sekali."

"Shup your fucking mouth, Freak Alien!"

"Kau yang diam, Kuda Sialan!"

"Kalian berdua yang seharusnya diam." Terdengar ucapan tenang namun bersifat mutlak tidak bisa dibantah menengahi adu mulut dua namja barusan.

Keduanya langsung bungkam. Meski wajah mereka masih _mangkal_ dan saling melempar tatapan tajam, mau tak mau mereka harus patuh kepada yang paling tua, keduanya-pun memilih lebih fokus dengan tugas mereka masing-masing tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Yang diejek 'Kuda Sialan' telah menciptakan labirin tembus pandang berbentuk oval yang meliputi keseluruhan tubuh Jungkook sejak pertama memasuki ruangan, kini ia sedang memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada cahaya penyembuh itu - semua lebam di tubuh Jungkook perlahan memudar dan menghilang. Dan yang dikatai 'Freak Alien' juga telah menggunakan kekuatannya sedari awal mereka datang, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke berbagai arah dan dengan begitu seluruh kekacauan di setiap sudut kamar hotel perlahan-lahan rapi dan tertata seperti semula.

Sedang yang menengahi perdebatan mereka, seorang pria cantik bersurai keemasan berdiri tepat membelakangi Yoongi yang kini terjerat sulur tanaman hasil perbuatannya.

"Kenalkan, saya Kim Seokjin,"senyumnya membungkuk hormat serta meminta jabat tangan.

Jimin tak membalasnya, "kalian siapa?"dan bertanya seraya memandangi bergantian tiga sosok asing yang barusan menghambur masuk lewat jendela. Ia tidak begitu bersikap _offensive,_ melihat cara kerja ketiganya yang jelas-jelas tidak bermaksud jahat.

"Yang di sana Jung Hoseok, dia sedang mengobati luka teman anda. Penyembuh sekaligus pembaca masa depan. Yang seperti monyet itu Kim Taehyung-"

"YA! Siapa yang monyet hha!"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Pengendali ruang dan waktu benda mati,"sambung Seokjin tak mengubris umpatan kesal adiknya, "dan saya, em, sebut saja _florist_. Kami dikirim oleh Tuan Park. Beliau benar-benar mencemaskan anda, Tuan Muda."

#### ####

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak-anak lagi! Aku bisa menangani semuanya sendiri!"

 _"My Sweety, tidak mungkin Papa membiarkanmu-"_

"Aku bisa! Aku mampu! Harus Papa biarkan mulai sekarang! Karena Papa selalu memanjakanku makanya aku tak pernah bisa mengontrol kekuatanku sendiri kan!"

 _"Sweety-"_

"Aku tak suka orang-orangmu selalu ikut campur dengan urusanku!"

 _"Sayang-"_

"Dan siapa mereka!? Orang baru?! Lagi?!"

 _"Mereka bukan orang baru, Sayang. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja dengan Papa, hanya saja selama ini mereka ditugaskan di Jepang dan baru kali ini Papa-"_

"Suruh mereka pulang!"

 _" Honey-"_

"SE-KA-RANG! Right now!"

Pip.

"Kalian sudah boleh pergi." Jimin melipat tangan di depan dada, memandang angkuh ketiga pria di hadapannya. Sikapnya memanglah selalu _pongah_ setiap berhadapan dengan bawahan ayahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, berbeda dengan Taehyug dan Hoseok yang menatap jengah -berusaha tidak mengumpat kepada remaja _sok-sok_ an yang merupakan anak bungsu Bos mereka.

"Well, baguslah!"desah Taehyung, "mengurusi anak manja-"

"Taehyung, duduk,"titah Seokjin lembut namun Taehyung tahu benar dibalik senyuman itu terdapat kemauan iblis yang tak bisa diganggu gugat, "dan tolong jaga sikapmu di depan Tuan Muda. Meskipun yang paling kecil, dia tetap anak majikan kita dan mulai kemarin Tuan Besar memberikan amanah untuk menjaganya kan. Sampai kapan kau bersikap bar-bar dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Kim hm."

"Ugh." Dengan malas Taehyung kembali duduk dan tersenyum _sok-sok minta maaf_ kepada Jimin, dibalas arogan oleh si Tuan Muda membuat Taehyung tersulut emosi namun untungnya Hoseok yang duduk di sebelahnya cepat-cepat berbisik tegas,

"Satu yang berulah, semuanya bisa kena imbasnya, Bodoh!"

"Begini, Tuan Muda,"sambung Seokjin, "anda lihat sendiri bukan, bayangkan jika kami terlambat sedetik saja atau yang paling parah kami tidak datang sama sekali, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan jika nyawa anda-"

"Aku sudah bisa memasuki pikirannya."

"Ne. Di saat kondisinya baik-baik saja, bukan. Tapi disaat dia kehilangan kontrol seperti tadi? Maaf Tuan Muda, tapi saya tahu bahwa anda cukup gemetar ketakutan tadi, ditambah anda belum terlalu menguasai kekuatan anda sendiri,"Seokjin menoleh sebentar ke arah Yoongi yang belum juga berhenti mencabik-cabik sulur mawar berduri-nya, berusaha membebaskan diri dengan geraman rendah penuh emosi serta mata yang semakin merah dan menatap nyalang, "sekali lagi maaf Tuan Muda, tapi anda harus mengakui bahwa anda memang membutuhkan kami."

"Lepaskan sulurmu."

Sekali lagi Seokjin merespon dengan senyuman hangat, "Tuan Muda, daya hancurnya tak main-main. Saya pribadi mulai merasa kewalahan."

"Kubilang lepas."

Kali ini senyuman Seokjin sedikit luntur, ia mulai merasa letih dan dihadapkan pada Tuan Muda yang keras kepala tentunya butuh kesabaran ekstra, "prioritas nomor satu kami adalah keselamatan Tuan Muda-"

Detik berikutnya hal yang telah terjadi pada Yoongi dialami oleh Seokjin.

#### ####

 _"Apa kita akan mati, Hyung?"Taehyung kecil berbisik lirih dengan raut sendu. Kemudian tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh sang kakak._

 _"Kau bicara apa, Taetae,"kekeh Seokjin, tersenyum manis dibalik pancaran matanya yang menahan tangis, "apa yang kau pikirkan hm?"_

 _"Aku melihat pria besar itu melakukan sesuatu kepada Appa dan Eomma. Lalu kau tiba-tiba menarikku lari dan kurasa seseorang mengikuti kita."_

 _"Ssst. Mereka hanya sedang iseng. Mereka hanya sedang ingin menjahili kita, jadi kita harus bersembunyi supaya kita bisa membalas perbuatan mereka. Dengan mengagetkan mereka, mungkin."_

 _"Bogum bilang, orang tuanya dibunuh oleh pria besar."_

 _"Astaga, sudah berapa kali Hyung bilang, orang tuanya itu mengalami kecelakaan kan. Dan kau jangan pernah mau lagi mendengar hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu, okay."_

 _"Un..."_

 _"Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"_

 _"Yeah, lumayan."_

 _Seokjin lalu menyandarkan kepala Taehyung pada dadanya, "tidurlah..."gumamnya lembut seraya mengusap-usap pucuk kepala sang adik penuh sayang._

 _Dan tepat setelah Taehyung pulas memasuki mimpi, kubah dedaunan yang sejak tadi mengurung mereka perlahan terbuka dan Seokjin bergerak keluar dari sana._

 _Rangkaian daun maple lalu merapat kembali, menyembunyikan keseluruhan sosok Taehyung. Di luarnya, Seokjin mengangguk mantap. Setelahnya berlari menjauh berniat untuk berkorban demi saudara satu-satunya._

Air mata mengalir seiring kesadaran Seokjin terkumpul sepenuhnya, terbangun dari ingatan paling menyiksanya.

Jendela mobil yang pertama kali dia lihat, lalu setelah menoleh mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi Seokjin dapati wajah khawatir Hoseok dan dirinya yang duduk di belakang bangku supir mobil rental mereka sejak sampai di bandara Padang.

"Hyung, gwaenchana yo...?"lirih Hoseok setengah terisak, "ada yang sakit?"

"Un. Gwaenchana, Hobie-a,"senyum Seokjin mengusap pucuk kepala Hoseok, "aku baik-baik saja, tak ada yang sakit. Hanya bermimpi buruk."

"Jeongmal yo?"

"Ne. Jangan menangis hm."

"Syukurlah... syukurlah..."Hoseok menghambur memeluk Seokjin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ke mana kita sekarang?"tanya Seokjin membalas pelukan adik iparnya. Ia melihat ke arah spion depan di mana di sana lirikan Taehyung sesekali tertuju kepadanya.

"Anak manja itu menggunakan kekuatannya. Kau langsung ambruk dan terlihat seperti bermimpi buruk, benar-benar buruk, seolah-olah kau benar-benar secara nyata mengalami semua itu. Kami memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi membawamu, dan yeah untuk apa lagi kita di sini. Sekarang kita sedang menuju bandara."

Seokjin menghela napas dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Tuan Besar."

 _"Aigooo, sweetheart. Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku begitu kan."_

"Ou, tapi aku sedang bersama yang lain-"

 _"Apa salahnya? Toh mereka sudah tahu kan."_

"Tapi, Tuan-"

 _"Jinnie~"_

"Well, Namjoon-a."

 _"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Jadi bagaimana dengan Jimin?"_

"Em, kami tidak berhasil... Maaf..."

 _"Well, tidak apa-apa. Kalau dia memang maunya begitu, apa boleh buat. Kalian kembali saja ke Korea, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."_

"Tapi Jimin-"

 _"Dia akan baik-baik, aku sudah menyuruh Seunghoon dan Seungyoon bergegas menyusul Jimin. Kau tahu kekuatan mereka kan. Mereka bisa mengawasi Jimin dari jauh dengan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka."_

Seokjin menghela napas panjang, "nampaknya dia tidak menyukaiku."

 _"Well, nanti setelah kita menikah dan kau tinggal bersama kami dia akan perlahan-lahan luluh dan mulai menyukaimu."_

"I hope so..."

 _"Well, aku sedang sibuk, Sweetheart. Sampai nanti, okay."_

"Un. Sampai nanti."

 _"I love you."_

"Love you too."

#### ####

Min Yoongi sudah kembali bersikap tenang. Sejak tadi Jimin sibuk menanangkannya lewat kekuatan pikiran. Kini ia tengah berada dalam pelukan Jimin, di atas ranjang hotel, berdua saja di kamar itu karena Jungkook beristirahat di kamar lain.

"Sudah lumayan?"tanya Jimin terdengar lelah.

"Yeah,"jawab Yoongi mengubah posisi mereka, sekarang dialah yang memeluk tubuh Jimin.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?"

Yoongi menatap lamat kedua mata Jimin yang juga memandangnya begitu dalam. Darahnya mendesir. Ia tahu Jimin tidak sedang memakai kekuatannya, namun tak ia pungkiri pikiran dan emosinya terseret dan dipenuhi oleh sosok Jimin.

Padahal Jimin hanyalah orang asing yang baru ia temui hari ini.

Yeah, stranger. But a cute stranger.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu ke Korea. Tapi-"

"Papa bisa mengurus semuanya, kau tak perlu cemas dengan masalah visa dan lainnya."

"Well..."

Jimin tersenyum manis, mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi, "kuharap kau cepat-cepat menyukaiku. Karena aku sudah sejak lama jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh?"

"Papa sering menceritakan sahabatnya, termasuk kedua orang tuamu dan anak semata wayang mereka. Setiap hari aku melihat fotomu, dan hanya melalui foto tersebut-"

Jimin sempatkan untuk tertawa kecil, "foto masa kecilmu jika kau ingin tahu, tapi entah mengapa menggelitik perasaanku."

Sepertinya Jimin tak perlu menunggu lama, karena detik berikutnya Yoongi sudah meraup bibirnya begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

 **-CUE-**

 **apaaan dah!**

serah!

wkkwkwkwkwk!

gamsahamnida ~

.

.

.

Ganto, 29 Juni 2017


	13. Chapter 13

Air langit satu persatu jatuh menabrak permukaan bumi. Awalnya enggan, namun kemudian mereka seolah berlomba-lomba mana yang lebih dulu untuk membahasi. Menjadi deras, membuat seorang pemuda bersurai blonde itu menghela napas panjang mengeluh pada diri sendiri.

Jimin menyesal karena tidak jadi membawa payung. Padahal hanya tinggal sembarang meraih yang ada di sebelah rak sepatu, sembari menyentak sepatu.

"Ini."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari air hujan yang mengalir jatuh di kanopi studio tari. Sudah ada payung yang tengah disodorkan kepadanya.

"Ou, gwaenchana. Aku akan menunggu hingga reda kok,"tolak Jimin halus. Pasalnya namja yang menawarkannya payung itu hanya memakai kemeja tipis. Dan dapat Jimin pastikan bahwa jika payungnya diterima oleh Jimin maka ia akan langsung berlari menerobos hujan begitu saja.

"Pakai saja. Aku tinggal berlari ke halte bis."

Yeah, dia hanya tinggal berlari ke halte bis. Karena tidak seperti Jimin yang tinggal satu blok dari sana. Tapi tetap saja Jimin merasa tidak enak. "Kalau begitu kita berdua ke halte dulu, setelah itu aku baru akan meminjam payungmu."

"Kau jadinya bolak baik, Jimin."

"Lebih baik begitu."

"Dan pacarmu- well, pacarku juga akan membunuh kita jika mereka tahu kita sepayung berdua."

Jimin memutar bola mata malas, "hanya sepayung berdua ketika hujan sederas ini tidak akan membuat mereka- YA! KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung sudah berlari kencang menerobos hujan tepat setelah melempar payung ke arah Jimin. Jimin baru saja refleks menangkap, belum lagi membukanya dan hendak menyusul tapi sosok Taehyung sudah terlalu jauh.

Jadi Jimin hanya mendengus tersenyum simpul dan mulai melangkah pulang.

#### ####

On Rainy Days

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Warning! **Typo** (s)!

Happy Reading

#### ####

 _"Pardon me?"_

"Sekarang aku sedang di apartemen Taehyung, Yoongi. Dia sakit-"

 _"Dia sakit dan kau yang merawatnya?"_

"Jungkook baru bisa besok kembali dari Busan. Lagipula Taehyung sakit karena aku kan."

 _"Okay, dia sakit karena kau?"_

"Tadi malam kan aku sudah cerita kalau Taehyung yang meminjamkan payungnya-"

 _"Karena Taehyung yang meminjamkan payungnya untukmu lalu dia kehujanan dan sekarang dia sakit. Jadi kau yang harus merawatnya, begitu?"_

"Well. Benar kan."

 _"Kau tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan kita karena hal seperti ini."_

"Hei. Sudah kubilang bukannya batal, tapi akan benar-benar terlambat. Mungkin kita baru bisa bertemu setelah jam makan siang. Demamnya juga tinggi, badannya benar-benar lemas tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan aku harus menyuapi-"

 _"KAU MENYUAPINYA!?"_

Jimin menghembuskan napas panjang. Lalu kembali menempelkan handphone yang sesaat tadi secara spontan ia jauhkan dari telinga. Yoongi benar-benar langsung berteriak.

"Taehyung sedang sakit, Yoongi. Plis, aku sudah mengirim fotonya kan."

 _"Kenapa kau mau-mau saja menerima payungnya hha!"_

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa menjemputku heoh."

 _"Aku sudah bilang-"_

"Plis, aku tidak mau berdebat. Bisa-bisa kita bertengkar dan kencan kita akan benar-benar batal."

 _"Batalkan saja."_

"Hha?"

 _"Aku akan pergi bersama Hoseok saja."_

"Mworago?"

 _"Well, Hoseok memang mengajakku pergi hari ini, tapi aku menolaknya karena kencan kita. Dan sekarang jika kau sibuk menjadi perawat dadakan lebih baik aku menerima ajakannya."_

"Hei, kenapa-"

 _"Kau selalu saja memprioritaskan alien itu kan."_

"Demi Tuhan. Dia sahabat terbaikku, Yoongi. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang-"

 _"Ya ya ya ya. Kalian sudah berteman sejak SMA. Sedangkan aku baru mengenalmu sejak semester tiga."_

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu, Yoongi."

 _"Dan aku tidak suka perhatian berlebihan-mu terhadap Kim Taehyung!"_

"Wah. Kau sebut apa 'begadang semalaman hanya berdua dengan Hoseok' hha!"

 _"Ya! Itu karena- Aiish! Setidaknya aku tetap menomorsatukanmu kan!"_

"Ne! Geure! Kau selalu menomorsatukan-ku tapi disisi lain kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Jung Hoseok!"

 _"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak apa-apa kan!"_

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak suka dituntut ini itu makanya aku tidak pernah terang-terangan meminta waktumu!"

 _"Terserah. Pokoknya kencan hari ini batalkan saja."_

"Ya! KAu-"

Sambungan telpon diputus secara sepihak. Napas Jimin tentu jadi memburu karena marah. Dadanya kembang kempis menahan emosi, berdebat dengan Yoongi memang hanya akan berujung sakit hati. Jimin memang tipikal penyabar, Jungkook bahkan mengakui makhluk paling sabar yang pernah ia kenal adalah seorang Park Jimin, tapi Yoongi bukan main temperamennya.

Yoongi gampang meledak-ledak, mudah kesal dan tidak terlalu pengertian. Sikapnya _slengehan_ dan tidak suka diatur meskipun itu demi kebaikannya. Emosinya bisa saja terpancing karena hal-hal sepele. Semua Jimin maklumi walaupun sebulan setelah barulah diketahui Yoongi dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang benar-benar bermasalah.

Dan Jimin tak pernah merasa bahwa selama ini dialah yang banyak mengalah. Lagi, karena wataknya memang penyabar. Tapi Jimin pencemburu, malah jika diperhatikan baik-baik dia lebih pencemburu dibanding Yoongi. Jadi emosinya akan ikut tersulut jika itu berhubungan dengan pihak lain.

Apalagi Jung Hoseok.

Mantan kekasih Yoongi.

"Heol! Kenapa aku mau berpacaran dengan si pucat yang bisanya cuman berteriak kesal!"

"Karena kau sendiri sadar dibalik sisi badboynya, sebenarnya Min Yoongi memiliki hati yang baik."

"Ugh..."

Jimin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Mulutnya cemberut tapi tangannya tetap bekerja dengan baik melap tubuh Taehyung yang banjir oleh keringat.

"Dan kenapa dia musti masih berteman baik dengan mantan kekasihnya."

Taehyung terkekeh. Lemah. Jika dia sedang sehat maka dia akan tertawa keras. Melihat Jimin yang seperti ini adalah suatu hal yang lucu bagi dirinya. Jarang-jarangnya Jimin merajuk, jarang-jarangnya Jimin melontarkan kekesalannya. Taehyung jadi merasa perlu berterima kasih kepada Yoongi, karena secara tidak langsung meladeni seorang Min Yoongi membuat Park Jimin ikut terbawa untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Wae?"gerutu Jimin mendapati kekehan dan senyuman dari Taehyung.

"Aku saja tahu kalau Yoongi benar-benar tidak memilki rasa apapun lagi terhadap Hoseok."

"Tapi-"Jimin mendesah panjang kemudian menduduk dalam, "jadi seperti ini ya yang dirasakan Yoongi,"ujarnya lesu memandangi handuk kecil basah yang ia genggam.

"Yeah. Makanya, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa kan."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya! Kau itu bisanya cuman omong besar. Dasar, kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat ke sini kau akan mati karena demam! Suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali tahu!"

"Iya iya. Tapi sekarang sudah aku tidak apa-apa kan. Suhu tubuhku sudah turun, aku sudah makan bubur buatanmu, aku sudah makan obat, bajuku sudah diganti. Yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur. Dan aku tidak butuh seseorang ketika aku sudah tertidur, okay."

"Tapi, kalau tiba-tiba saja kondisimu memburuk bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya Jungkook sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Eh? Bukannya dia baru besok bisa kembali?"

"Yeah. Tapi tadi pagi sepertinya dia menghubungiku setelah kau menelpon. Aku tidak begitu ingat, dan kau menyita handphoneku jadi aku tidak bisa mengecek-nya lagi. Tapi firasatku mengatakan seorang Jeon Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini."

"Ou..."

"Nah, bisakah kau kembalikan handphoneku? Aku janji, aku hanya ingin memastikan di mana Jungkook."

"Jangan bermain game."

"Okay."

"Jangan membuka naver."

"Okay."

"Jangan-"

"Oh! Cepatlah, Jimin. Kau sendiri tak sabar untuk menyusul Yoongi kan."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menyusul Yoongi."

Taehyung melempar tatapan datar dan Jimin membuang buka enggan mengiyakan.

"So, hyudaephon juseyo?"

#### ####

Jimin belum tahu akan ke mana dulu setelah keluar dari apartemen Taehyung. Tujuannya memang pasti, yaitu menyusul Yoongi. Tapi entah itu harus ke apartemen Yoongi, ke apartemen Hoseok, ke studio Yoongi, ke tempat janjian mereka atau ke manapun itu yang berkemungkinan adanya Yoongi -ke mana sekiranya Hoseok mengajak Yoongi-.

Dan Jimin tidak mau menghubungi Yoongi untuk memastikan itu. Lebih tepatnya Jimin yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan membaca pesan dan tidak akan mengangkat telponnya sampai nanti sore.

Tapi yang jelas Jimin tidak ingin membuang waktu, karena itu tepat setelah jemari Taehyung menunjukkan isyarat 'oke' ketika menelpon Jungkook Jimin langsung bergegas pergi meskipun belum tahu harus ke mana.

Apa dia harus menelpon Namjoon, barangkali sahabat Yoongi itu tahu-

"Eh?"

Jimin baru saja mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam ransel ketika kehadiran seseorang tertangkap penglihatannya. Membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan keheranan.

"Kenapa-"Jimin kembali berlari kecil hingga sampai tepat di hadapan Yoongi, "kenapa kau di sini?"tanyanya heran mendapati dia dan Yoongi kini berada tak jauh dari gedung apartemen Taehyung.

Yoongi balik bertanya dengan napasnya yang putus-putus karena telah berlari kencang, "kau sendiri? Bukannya kau-"

Serbuan air hujan sontak saja menghujami mereka. Awan mendung bukannya mengeluarkan gerimis terlebih dahulu, melainkan langsung guyuran deras. Sepasang kekasih itu secara spontan berlari untuk berteduh. Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan minimarket 24 jam.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"tanya Jimin menahan senyum. Well, karena dia sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi mendengar langsung dari mulut Yoongi rasanya lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin menghajar Alien Brengsek bernama Kim Taehyung karena sudah mengacaukan kencanku dengan Park Jimin. Aku akan mematahkan tulangnya, jadi dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan tentunya dirawat oleh perawat asli."

"Waah. Kau bisa dilaporkan ke polisi lho, Min Yoongisshi."

"Biar saja."

"He-eh. Park Jimin-mu itu mungkin akan sedih jika kekasihnya- hatsyi!"

"Ck. Tahu begini aku akan membawa jaket." Yoongi mendecak kesal seiringan dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak memeluk Jimin, "baju kita sama-sama lembab, tapi setidaknya kalau begini lumayan hangat kan."

"Un."

"Jadi, kau akan ke mana heoh? Sudah selesai main perawat-perawatnya?"

"Menyusulmu."

"Hm?"

"Iya, menyusulmu. Aku ingin melabrak Kuda Kelebihan Energi bernama Jung Hoseok karena sudah seenaknya mengajak Min Yoongi- Hei, jangan tertawa! Aku serius."

"Iya iya,"Yoongi mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam pada perpotongan leher Jimin yang tertutupi turtleneck sweater warna merah, "aigo. Kalau kau yang berkata kasar kenapa jatuhnya menggemaskan ya."

"Ugh..."

"Eh, tapi. Kau tidak boleh mengganggu Hoseok."

"Kenapa?"

"Setidaknya setelah proyek kami selesai, okay."

"Proyek?"Jimin melonggarkan dekapan Yoongi untuk sekedar bisa melihat jelas wajah kekasihnya.

"Em. Kami sedang merampungkan beberapa lagu."

Mulut Jimin terbuka dan ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "jadi karena itu kalian lebih sering bersama akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan tadi malam juga."

"Well."

"Apa proyek kali ini sepenting itu hm?"

"Ou..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Itu- karena-"

"Karena jika proyek kalian berhasil, maka kau akan bisa menghadiahkan sesuatu yang spesial kepadaku."

"DAri mana kau- Aish! Dasar monster sialan."

"Nah, bukannya Namjoon sih. Lebih tepatnya Seokjin-hyung."

"Dasar tukang gosip."

"Aku tidak pernah ke Jaeju sebelumnya. Jadi aku sangat menantikannya."

Yoongi menggeram kesal, "sejauh mana Si Tukang Makan Sialan itu memberitahumu?"

"Guess."

"Jadi, kau memang lebih suka mawar putih daripada mawar merah kan."

"Waw. Aku belum tahu bagian yang itu."

"Fuck..."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa seromantis itu, Min Yoongisshi."

"Romantis apanya kalau sudah ketahuan."

JImin tertawa kecil dan mengecup kedua pipi Yoongi, "aigo. Apa kau juga demam heoh. Kenapa pipimu merah sekali."

"Terserah." Yoongi mencebik kesal lalu melangkah memasuki minimarket dengan menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Jimin. Mereka kemudian mengganti acara nonton ke bioskop mereka dengan duduk di meja dalam minimarket menyantap ramyun panas instan yang terlihat lebih lezat ketika hujan. Seraya mengobrol ringan seperti biasanya, kali ini ditambah dengan bahasan mengenai tempat-tempat menarik yang ada di Pulau Jaeju.

-CUE-

Gamsahamnidaaaa ~

Ganto, 30 September 2017


	14. Chapter 14

Kemarena ada yg nyampe di rumah ganto. Kado ultah dari seseorang muehehe So, chapter kali ini persembahan khusus untuk seseorang itu aka my love Suci. Hope u like it, baby

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya Yoongi ingin mengumpat kasar. Tapi Seokjin bisa membunuhnya jika melakukan itu di depan Taehyung. Apalagi jika bocah pemilik senyum kotak itu meniru umpatannya maka Seokjin tidak hanya akan membunuhnya tapi juga akan memasukkannya ke neraka. Yeah, Seokjin yang sedang marah bisa saja menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa dan iblis neraka disaat bersamaan. Dan Yoongi tidak ingin mati sebelum lagunya diterima oleh label musik incarannya atau setidaknya oleh label musik manapun.

Jadi pria bersurai blonde itu bernapas panjang-panjang untuk menenangkan diri dan menyimpan sumpah serapahnya pada bocah empat tahun yang tadi menghilang entah ke mana lalu tiba-tiba kembali dengan bocah lain yang sedang menangis terisak-isak. Yang Yoongi berani bersumpah tidak pernah melihat 'si teman baru Taehyung' itu yang berarti setelah ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar merepotkannya.

Mengurus Taehyung saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala dan menguji kesabaran sampai di ambang batas maksimal, apalagi ditambah dengan 'anak hilang' yang bahkan sudah ketakutan melihat wajahnya.

"Kookie, Papa akan membelikan kita mainan jadi jangan menangis lagi ya."

 _Fuck. Kau bilang apa, Bocah Alien! Aku bahkan belum pernah membelikanmu permen!_

"Papa! Jangan belwajah sepelti itu! Kookie jadi takut!"

Yoongi cepat-cepat tersenyum meski sangat- sangat tidak ikhlas sekali-. Ia lalu membungkuk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan dua bocah di hadapannya, "Tae, kau dari mana saja tadi hm? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Papa, Papa, Papa hanya mau melihat itu,"jemari gemuk milik Taehyung menunjuk benda pipih dalam genggaman Yoongi, "padahal kan aku ingin belmain. Dan, dan, dan aku lihat sepeltinya Kookie juga kesepian sepelti aku."

Okay, Yoongi mengerti. Taehyung paling tidak tahan diacuhkan. Taehyung juga paling tidak tahan melihat bocah lain sendirian. Taehyung setidaknya kembali dengan selamat.

Dan Yoongi mengaku salah, "nah, maafkan aku. Tapi lain kali jangan pernah lagi pergi tanpa memberitahuku, okay."

"Un, otay."

Yoongi lalu mengarahkan dua bocah itu untuk duduk di bangku taman dengan ia menjongkok di depan mereka. Wajah Yoongi juga dibuat seramah mungkin- meskipun gagal karena si bocah bergigi kelinci tetap belum bisa melihat ke arahnya.

"Nah, jadi namamu Kookie ya?"tanya Yoongi tak kalah ramah dibanding wajahnya.

"Namanya Pak Jungnggokk! Tapi katanya selalu dipanggil Kookie oleh Appanya! Aku juga lebih suka dengan Kookie dalipada Pak Jungngook"Taehyung menjawab karena sang teman baru hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah di bahunya.

Jungngok? Okay, maksudnya Jungkook kan.

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa, Jungkook-a?"Yoongi bertanya lagi, meski ia tahu Taehyunglah yang akan menjawab tapi setidaknya ia harus terlihat mau berteman. Karena jika tidak-

"YA TUHAN! PARK JUNGKOOK!"

Mereka bertiga baru saja tersentak kaget dan ternyata tubuh Yoongi sudah dibekap saja oleh dua pria berseragam polisi. Setelahnya seorang namja menghambur memeluk Jungkook.

-Yoongi pasti menimbulkan salah paham seperti saat ini.

"Papa!"pekik Taehyung histeris melompat turun dari bangku taman.

Dua polisi serta namja yang tengah menggendong Jungkook sontak saja mengerutkan kening, "Papa?"heran mereka serentak memandangi pria kurus yang hanya bisa tersenyum putus asa.

"Nah, tuan-tuan,"desah Yoongi, "seperti yang kalian dengar aku bukanlah penculik anak-anak. Jadi bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

##### #####

 **Black Hoodie, Boxy Smile, Bunny Teeth and Kimchi Stew**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Baby!Taehyung and Baby!Jungkook

Warning! **Typo (s)!**

Happy Reading

##### #####

Hoodie hitam, jins sobek dan converse hitam -yang tidak pernah dicuci- memanglah bukan pilihan yang tepat ketika menemani bocah bermain di taman. Ditambah dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi-nya yang tidak bersahabat dan rambut blonde acak-acakan Yoongi jadi menyesal kenapa tidak menuruti kata hatinya untuk memakai baju yang lebih berwarna. Tapi meski sudah dua kali disalah pahami -tiga kali dihitung yang sekarang, pertama kali ketika mengajak Taehyung ke taman bermain dan yang kedua ketika di supermarket- Yoongi tetap saja tidak bisa merelakan tubuhnya terbalut pakaian yang bukan seleranya.

 _Black hoodie_ sudah bagaikan kulit keduanya. Juga pakaian serba gelap lainnya.

Jadi Yoongi bukannya marah ataupun kesal -dia malah sangat maklum sekali- jika dua polisi di hadapannya kini masih belum percaya dengan pengakuannya tapi jika dintrograsi sampai seperti ini, sampai menanyai alamat dan keluarganya yang ada di Daegu, serta bagaimana detail semua perkerjaan paruh waktunya, Yoongi mulai merasa jengah. Dua kali sebelumnya belum pernah sampai ke polisi, hanya ibu-ibu yang menghampiri Taehyung untuk bertanya lalu meminta maaf dan berlalu pergi setelah memastikan sendiri dari Taehyung bahwa Yoongi adalah Papa-nya.

"Tapi anda tidak memiliki satupun foto bersama Taehyung,"Opsir Choi menatap curiga pria di hadapannya. Pria yang tidak bisa menunjukkan bukti foto bahwa ia adalah Papa-nya Taehyung.

"Oh, tidak semua orang suka mengambil foto kan. Aku hanya memakai handphoneku untuk menelpon dan mengirimi pesan. Dan bermain game ketika bosan."

Yoongi lalu melirik Taehyung di sudut lain yang sedang menggeleng-geleng atas jawabannya terhadap pertayaan-pertanyaan Opsir Lee, "lihat, sudah kubilang aku ini memang tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap tapi percayalah, kumohon. Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya Taehyung tidur siang, Yoona akan mengulitiku jika anaknya tidak cukup istirahat,"ujar Yoongi menatap lekat kedua mata Opsir Choi.

Opsir Lee bersama ayah Jungkook serta Jungkook dan Taehyung lalu bergabung bersama mereka di mana Taehyung langsung bergerak duduk ke pangkuan Yoongi.

"Saya rasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini,"Opsir Lee semakin yakin dengan keputusannya setelah melihat Taehyung mulai bermain-main dengan jemari besar Yoongi.

"Aw!"dan menggigit jemari Yoongi.

"Yeah, benar-benar sebuah kesalahpahaman,"angguk Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang mulai menggeliat lincah karena bosan, "saya senang jika akhirnya kalian mengerti."

"Mohon maaf, Yoongisshi. Kau tahu, sekarang ini penculik semakin lihai. Dia bisa membujuk anak-anak untuk memanggil dan menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga bahkan orang tua mereka. Karena itulah. Tapi melihat juga mendengar Taehyung serta Jungkook kami percaya dengan penjelasan anda."

"Nah, apa kami sudah boleh pergi sekarang?"

"Oh, silahkan. Maaf telah menyita waktu anda, Yoongisshi,"Opsir Choi menggembalikan KTP Yoongi seraya ikut berdiri, "dan Jiminsshi, anda tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Tapi tolong kedepannya lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam mengawasi anak anda."

Jimin membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum canggung, "ne, jeosonghamnida." Dan setelah keluar dari pos polisi kembali membungkuk sopan yang kali ini untuk Yoongi dan kata-katanya terdengar jauh lebih menyesal, "saya benar-benar minta maaf, Yoongisshi."

"Well, gwaenchana yo. Aku maklum kok."

"Sekali lagi saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Gwaenchana-"

"Papa, aku lapal!" Seru Taehyung menghentak-hentak sepasang kakinya, "aku lapal! Aku lapal!"seraya menarik-narik sekuat tenaga jempol dan telunjuk Yoongi –sepuluh jari mungilnya hanya mampu menggenggam itu.

Jimin menurunkan Jungkook dan menjongkok di dekat Taehyung, "apa kau ingin makan siang bersama kami, Taetae?"

Taehyung langsung mengangguk-angguk antusias sedang Yoongi menolak dengan sopan, "oh, tidak perlu repot-repot, Jiminsshi."

"Gwaenchana yo. Rumah saya di sana kok,"Jimin menunjuk bangunan apartemen di seberang mereka, "anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya, Yoongisshi. Saya sangat senang jika anda menerimanya."

"Papa! Aku lapal! Aku lapal! Aku lapal! Ayo makan belsama Kookie!"

Taehyung yang melompat-lompat menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan menyilaukan, jadi meskipun Yoongi tidak suka merepotkan orang lain dan tidak pandai bergaul dengan orang baru maka ia hanya bisa membuang napas lalu tersenyum pasrah, "well, baiklah Jiminsshi."

#### ####

Siang ini Jimin lebih banyak menciumi pipi Jungkook. Lebih banyak menggelitikinya dan lebih banyak membuat bocah berumur tiga tahun itu tertawa keras agar pengalaman buruk yang mereka alami tadi terlupakan dengan cepat. Juga bentuk rasa bersalah Jimin karena sempat lalai memperhatikan Jungkook ketika berbelanja di supermarket di dekat apartemennya.

Jimin hanya sebentar saja kehilangan fokus karena deretan diskon besar-besaran itu, namun jeda tersebut sudah cukup membuatnya tidak menyadari genggaman mereka dilepas oleh Jungkook dan kehilangan sosok Jungkook detik berikutnya.

Pos polisi adalah tempat pertama yang Jimin datangi ketika pihak supermarket memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV mereka di mana Jungkook kecil ternyata keluar dari supermarket seorang diri. Jimin yang panik butuh bantuan untuk mencari anaknya setelah keberadaan Jungkook nihil di sekitar supermarket. Dan beberapa lama kemudian menemukan Jungkook tengah bersama seorang pria yang tampak mencurigakan di bangku taman dua blok dari rumahnya.

"Maaf hanya ini yang bisa saya hidangkan,"Jimin tersenyum gugup meletakkan wajan besar berisi rebusan kimchi di atas meja makan, menyusul dengan dua mangkuk berisi nasi putih satu piring acar lobak kuning dan satu set alat makan masing-masing ke hadapan dirinya dan ke hadapan Yoongi. Terakhir dua gelas dan seteko air putih.

Yoongi mengerjap pelan memperhatikan hidangan di depannya, "ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Jiminsshi,"ujarnya kagum mendapati isian rebusan kimchi yang terdiri dari ragam menu yang cukup banyak. Tidak hanya kimchi yang terlihat lezat [benar-benar terlihat lezat, sudah lama sekali Yoongi tidak makan hidangan rumahan seperti ini. Pria berkulit pucat itu biasanya hanya mengisi perut dengan makanan cepat saji dan be _rcup-cup_ americano dingin atau jika Taehyung sedang bersamanya maka dia hanya _mengorder_ dari restoran china] tapi ada tahu, taoge, _fishcake_ dan juga daging tambatan hati Yoongi yang meskipun sedikit tapi tampak mengkilap indah oleh kuah rebusan kimchi yang diracik oleh tangan ahli, "benar-benar lebih dari cukup, Jiminsshi,"tekan Yoongi bersungguh-sungguh. Air liurnya sudah menetes dan membayangkan pasti rasanya menyenangkan jika memilki pasangan hidup seperti Jimin.

Tidak hanya berwajah dan berpembawaan manis, pria yang Yoongi pikir lebih sesuai untuk menjadi kakaknya Jungkook itu juga pandai memasak dan dari pengamatan sekilas Yoongi rumahnya rapih dan begitu bersih.

Eh?

Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan! Yoongi menggeleng-geleng dalam batinnya lalu kembali fokus untuk makanan di depannya. Ia jadi rindu dimasakkan sesuatu oleh Seokjin. Sejak mereka tidak tinggal di kota yang sama, waktu pertemuannya dengan Seokjin hanya diisi oleh tangisan Taehyung ketika berpisah dari Seokjin dan pamitan singkat ketika Taehyung sudah diambil alih lagi oleh Seokjin. Atau makan malampun tapi bukan dengan hidangan rumahan, melainkan hidangan restoran bintang lima sebagai rasa terima kasih Seokjin kepada Yoongi setiap kali Taehyung dititipkan kepadanya.

"Syukurlah. Semoga sesuai dengan selera anda,"melihat reaksi pria di hadapannya Jimin tersenyum lega.

Dan dengan begitu makan siang mereka dimulai dengan sesekali lirikan pada dua bocah yang tengah bermain di ruang nonton. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menyantap jjajjangmyeon, makan siang mereka dan kini sibuk menciptakan pertempuran sengit antara Iron Man dan Alien bernama Tata.

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf karena telah salah paham."

"Well, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kan, aku sudah sering mengalaminya. Kau sendiri? Pasti juga sering membuat orang lain salah paham."

"Eh?"

"Em, maksudku. Wajah dan penampilanmu, kurasa kau lebih cocok sebagai kakak-nya Jungkook dibanding Appa-nya."

Pipi Jimin merona samar, semakin memerah ketika Yoongi kembali memujinya. Disangka lebih mudah dari umur kita yang sebenarnya termasuk sebuah pujian bukan.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat masih muda, Jiminsshi. Pasti banyak yang tidak percaya kau sudah memiliki anak, bahkan mereka mungkin tidak akan percaya jika kau sudah menikah."

"Saya memang belum menikah, Yoongisshi."

Yoongi terdiam mendengar ujaran sendu dari Jimin. Ketika itulah ia merasa canggung karena tidak sengaja telah mengarahkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Dan Yoongi juga merasa heran, sejak kapan ia ingin berbicara panjang lebar kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya satu jam lalu.

"Jeosonghamnida,"ucap Yoongi.

"Ani yo. Gwaenchana yo,"senyum Jimin, "oh, apa anda pecinta acar lobak, Yoongisshi."

Mata Yoongi langsung tertuju pada piring putih kosong yang kemudian diraih oleh Jimin, "sebentar, saya akan menyiapkannya lagi."

Ketika Jimin bersikeras agar dia saja yang mencuci piring dan Yoongi yang mengawasi para bocah bermain, handphone di saku hoodie Yoongi bergetar menandakan panggilan video masuk.

"Hei, Hyung,"jawab Yoongi duduk di atas karpet dan menyandar pada badan sofa agar Taehyung lebih mudah bergerak ke pangkuannya.

"Abeoji!"pekik Taehyung antusias bergoncang kuat dalam pangkuan Yoongi. Kedua matanya berbinar melihat seorang pria cantik di layar handphone, "Abeoji! Abeoji!"

" _My Babyboooooy! I miss you, Sweetheart. Cup cup cup cup cup!"_

Taehyung terkekeh-kekeh begitu Yoongi mewakili ciuman penelpon di seberang sana. Mengecup pipi Taehyung, pucuk kepala Taehyung, telinga Taehyung berulang kali. Lalu bocah itu menghilang saja dari layar handphone untuk lanjut bermain bersama Jungkook.

" _Omo! Ke mana Taetae-ku, Yoongichi!"_

Yoongi mendengus tersenyum simpul mengarahkan kamera depan handphone-nya pada para bocah, "Taehyung mendapat teman baru, Hyung,"katanya, "em, kami sedang berada di rumahnya."

" _Wah, benarkah? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa orang tuanya kenalanmu Yoongi?"_

"Maksudku benar-benar 'teman baru' Taehyung. Nanti akan aku ceritakan."

" _Aigo. Teman baru yang sudah bisa membuat Taetae-ku teralihkan dari ayahnya sendiri."_

"Well, mereka baru bertemu hari ini tapi sepertinya sudah langsung klop. Namjoon mana, Hyung?"

" _Namjoon sedang tidur. Kami benar-benar cukup kewalahan di sini."_

"Kau juga sepertinya harus istirahat, Hyung. Wajahmu sudah seperti hantu."

" _Aigoo ~ Yoongichi-ku yang perhatian."_

"Seokjin-ku yang berlebihan."

Seokjin yang tertawa lepas menimbulkan sedikit senyuman dari Yoongi. Si pria cantik lalu memanggil Taehyung cukup keras sampai anak semata wayangnya itu menghadap lagi ke arah handphone Yoongi. Kali ini dengan tangan Jungkook yang ia pegangi.

"Abeoji! Abeoji! Aku dapat teman baru! Namanya Kookie!"

" _Annyeong, Kookie."_

"Annyeong..."Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu dan bersembunyi di balik bahu Taehyung.

"Abeoji, mana Daddy?"

" _Daddy sedang tidur, Sayang. Dia berjanji akan menelponmu jika sudah bangun."_

"Janji?"

" _Un, janji.."_

Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya dan kembali bermain bersama Jungkook. Kali ini membangun Kota Superhero bernama Bangtan.

" _Yoongi, apa aku bisa bicara dengan orang tua Kookie?"_

"Oh, tunggu, Hyung."

Yoongi melirik ke arah dapur dan mendapati Jimin sudah selesai dengan cuciannya. Ia pun bergerak ke sana, "um, ayah Taehyung ingin bicara denganmu, Jiminsshi."

"Oh, okay,"angguk Jimin mengambil alih handphone Yoongi.

" _Annyeong haseo, aku ayahnya Taehyung Kim Seokjin."_

Jimin mengerjap pelan dan tampak agak bingung, setahunya dari pengakuan Yoongi di pos polisi tadi ayahnya Taehyung itu Yoongi dan ibunya bernama Yoona. Mereka telah bercerai dan oh, apa Yoona menikah lagi dengan pria ini. Tapi sepertinya tadi Jimin mendengar Taehyung memekik 'Abeoji' dan juga 'Daddy'. Dibalik pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya Jimin tersenyum ramah, "annyeong haseo, aku ayahnya Jungkook Park Jimin."

" _Maaf, jika Yoongi dan Taehyung merepotkan anda."_

"Ani yo. Gwaenchana yo. Aku senang mereka mau makan siang bersama kami."

Tampak Seokjin berpikir sebentar dan mengamati wajah Jimin lebih teliti lalu memekik menyadari sesuatu, "omo! Apa kau Park Jimin! Park Jimin dari Busan?"

"Ou, ne. Aku memang dari Busan. Tapi sejak tiga tahun lalu sudah pindah ke sini."

" _Aigoo! Ini aku Kim Seokjin! Kim Seokjin yang waktu itu! Apa anda tidak ingat? Rumah Sakit Hanryuu, salah satu yang mengalamati kasus langka sepertimu. Malepregnant. Ini aku Kim Seokjin, Jiminsshi."_ Jelas Seokjin penuh semangat. Senang sekali bisa terhubung lagi oleh seseorang yang ingin ia jadikan sahabat ketika Taehyung baru bisa berjalan namun menghilang begitu saja setelah pertemuan pertama mereka tersebut.

Jimin terkejut membungkam mulutnya. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk antusias sebagai respon bahwa ia juga mengingat siapa Kim Seokjin, seorang pria yang pernah ia temui di ruang tunggu dr. Kang, salah satu dokter spesialis kandungan Rumah Sakit Hanryuu.

Yoongi yang penasaran tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya karena Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai berisik memperebutkan salah satu lego. Ia bergegas menenangkan dua bocah itu sebelum terjadi pertengkaran kemudian menerima pengembalian handphone dari Jimin setelah Taehyung akhirnya mau mengalah.

"Em, maaf jika saya lancang,"begitu kata Jimin ketika ia sudah bergabung duduk di atas karpet, "mengenai pengakuan anda di pos polisi tadi..."ujarnya berhati-hati kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi membersihkan kerongkongannya dan mengusap-usap tengkuk pertanda merasa tak enak, "well, aku memang berbohong,"akunya karena sepertinya Jimin mulai menyadari bagaimana hubungannya yang sebenarnya dengan Taehyung.

"Kau tahu,"lanjut Yoongi, "contohnya saja tadi, sebagai 'Papa' saja sudah menimbulkan salah paham apalagi hanya berstatus sebagai 'teman yang dititipi anak'. Maka polisi akan menghubungi Seokjin untuk memastikan dan bla bla bla sebagainya yang aku tak ingin karena bisa menganggu dan membuat Seokjin khawatir."

"Jadi, Yoona?"

"Yoona itu kakakku. Dia bersedia berpura-pura sebagai ibunya Taehyung jika keadaan sudah benar-benar memaksa."

"Jadi Taehyung sudah dilatih untuk keadaan seperti ini?"

"Yup. Tidak sulit untuk menekankan bahwa selama ia bersamaku, ayahnya Min Yoongi dan ibunya Kim Yoona, ayah dan ibunya tidak lagi tinggal di rumah yang sama dan setiap weekend ibunya membiarkan Taehyung bermain bersama ayahnya."

"Wah..."

"Well, bukan ide yang buruk kan,"Yoongi lalu tergelak pelan, "kekasih saja belum punya, tapi sudah mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah seseorang. Hidupku yang tidak berwarna jadi lebih menarik karenanya."

Jimin lalu tersenyum lembut, "anda bersedia dianggap sebagai seorang 'Papa' demi tidak merepotkan Seokjinsshi."

"Nah, Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Ketika mereka menitipkan Taehyung maka ketika itulah aku tidak boleh menganggu waktu mereka apalagi oleh masalah seperti ini."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi, anda juga sama seperti Seokjin-hyung?"kali in Yoongi yang bertanya hati-hati. Dan sebelum Jimin menjawab Yoongi menyadari bahwa pandangan Taehyung sudah mulai sayu. Begitupun Jimin terhadap Jungkook.

Jadi Jimin berkata seraya bergerak mengambil selimut dari kamarnya, "hari ini anda memang tidak akan ke mana-mana selain mengurus Taehyung kan. Jika anda tidak keberatan kita bisa mengobrol sambil minum teh sampai mereka terbangun."

"Ou, ne."

#### ####

"Yang saya lihat anda dan Seokjinsshi merupakan sahabat dekat."

"Yeah, kami sudah berteman sejak SMA."

"Apa berarti anda sudah pernah mendengar tentang saya?"

"Ne. Seokjin pernah menceritakan tentang anda."

Yoongi langsung teringat dengan sosok yang pernah disinggung oleh Seokjin dalam pembicaraan mereka pada malam terakhir Yoongi berada di Busan. Pembahasan mengenai kota besar yang akan menjadi tempat Yoongi untuk mengadu nasip, Seoul, membuat Seokjin mengisahkan seorang pemuda yang juga merantau ke kota yang sama. Yaitu Park Jimin, seorang pemuda manis bernasip sama dengan Kim Seokjin. Sama-sama seorang malepregnant.

Malepregnant. Pria yang bisa mengandung. Pria yang bisa melahirkan. Kasus ganjil yang benar-benar sangat langka. Sepanjang sejarah yang dapat terekam hanya hitungan jari terjadi di Korea bahkan di dunia. Dan selama zaman modern ini hanya terjadi pada Jimin dan Seokjin seorang.

Tentu Seokjin bukan main merasa senang ketika mengetahui ada yang memiliki keajaiban –Seokjin menyebutnya begitu karena dirinya sudah memiliki naluri keibuan sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Namjoon, juniornya di universitas, sebagai pihak yang didominasi. Orang-orang disekitar Seokjinpun menerima kasus tersebut dengan lapang dada dan reaksi yang hangat- seperti dirinya.

Ketika itu Taehyung baru bisa berjalan dan Seokjin tengah mengunjungi dr. Kang untuk setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Di sisi lain Jimin baru memasuki tiga bulan pertama, baru mengetahui bahwa dia juga seorang malepregnant.

Seokjin tak sempat berkenalan dengan Jimin, karena Jimin hanya melakukan sekali chek up dan baru mendatangi rumah sakit ketika melahirkan. Seokjin hanya mendengar kisah Jimin dari dr. Kang. Kisah memilukan yang berbanding terbalik dengan kisah mengharukan miliknya.

Keluarga Jimin tidak sehangat keluarga Seokjin begitu mendengar anak lelaki mereka bisa mengandung melahirkan bayi. Orang-orang disekitar Jimin bahkan tak mampu ia beritahu layaknya teman-teman Seokjin yang menerima kabar dengan reaksi yang begitu baik. Dan yang paling membuat Seokjin bersedih adalah fakta di mana kekasih laki-laki Jimin tak ingin membantu apalagi ikut bertanggung jawab bersama Jimin, malah ia _putus_ dari Jimin dan menghilang dari hadapan Jimin.

Jimin diusir dari rumahnya tapi menolak kebaikan dr. Kang dan memilih hidup sendiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu diberbagai tempat sambil kesusahan menyembunyikan perut buncitnya. Pemuda tersebut bukanlah pribadi yang sangat tertutup, namun berubah drastis karena begitu terpukul akan sikap orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ia bahkan begitu takut ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa perkembangan janinnya. Berinteraksi dengan orang lain menjadi hal yang sangat sulit bagi Jimin semasa kanduangannya.

Dan dr. Kang sangat menyayangkan keputusan Jimin tanpa sempat melakukan apa yang disarankannya terlebih dahulu setelah melahirkan Jungkook yaitu berteman dengan Seokjin. Tepat tiga setelah Jungkook hadir di dunia, Jimin menelpon dr. Kang bahwa dia akan ke Seoul untuk memulai hidup baru. Kemudian Park Jimin benar-benar menghilang tak ada kabar.

Melihat sosok itu sekarang, tepat di hadapannya, dengan senyuman manis yang sepertinya akan mulai ia suka, Yoongi merasa salut dan sangat takjub betapa Jimin ternyata berhasil menghadapi masa-masa beratnya. Jungkook tumbuh sehat seperti Taehyung, ceria dan menggemaskan. Jiminpun layaknya merupakan figur yang dengan baik berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu disaat bersamaan.

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan, Jiminsshi."

Jimin memandang anaknya yang tertidur pulas di ruang tengah, lalu tersenyum dan kembali melihat ke arah Yoongi, "terkadang saya juga berbohong, Yoongisshi,"ungkapnya agak bernada sendu tapi terpancar kehangatan dari wajah manisnya –manis yang bagi Yoongi juga cantik disaat bersamaan.

"Setelah melahirkan Jungkook saya merantau ke Seoul untuk memulai hidup baru. Bukan hal yang mudah, well lebih tepatnya bukan hal yang wajar jika saya mengaku sebagai mpreg kepada orang lain. Saya berusaha untuk tidak pernah melewati batas 'kenalan biasa' terhadap siapapun, karena dengan begitu saya merasa tidak perlu memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam kehidupan saya. Tapi Jungkook selalu tumbuh dan berkembang, dia juga butuh teman dan mengenal kehidupan sosial. Kami yang semula hanya mengenal satu sama lain mulai membuka diri dan memiliki beberapa kenalan."

"Ketika itulah saya terpaksa berbohong bahwa ibu Jungkook sudah meninggal. Beruntung zaman sekarang sudah banyak pasangan muda yang sudah menikah, sejauh ini belum ada yang memandang aneh terhadap kami berdua. Well, tidak semua kebohongan membuahkan dampak yang buruk bukan."

Yoongi mengamati deretan bingkai foto yang tersusun rapi di rak TV serta yang terpajang di dinding dapur. Hanya ada potret Jungkook dan Jimin di dalamnya. Tapi meskipun begitu wajah ayah muda dan anaknya yang menggemaskan itu tampak begitu bahagia mewakili bagaimana mereka menikmati kehidupan mereka selama ini. Yoongi perhatikan satu persatu seluruh foto tersebut, benar-benar tidak ada sosok lain selain Jimin dan juga Jungkook. Apa berarti belum ada seseorang yang istimewa bagi keduanya? Yeah, dari cerita Jimin barusan dia memang belum memiliki satupun kenalan yang cukup dekat kan.

Hari sudah mulai memasuki sore. Dua sosok mungil yang tertidur pulas di ruang nonton mulai menggeliat keluar dari mimpi mereka. Jimin telah bercerita cukup banyak dan Yoongi tidak hanya menanggapi tapi juga sesekali menyinggung kehidupannya sendiri.

"Gamsahamnida telah mendengarkan saya dengan baik, Yoongisshi,"Jimin tersenyum tulus pada pria di hadapannya yang menyimak dengan raut wajah layaknya seorang teman dekat. Dan Jimin bersyukur sudah dipertemukan dengan seorang seperti Yoongi, yang memilki sahabat seorang malepregnant juga. Ia jadi leluasa menceritakan apapun dan itu tentunya membuatnya benar-benar lega. Baru kali ini ia merasa nyaman berbincang dengan seseorang setelah sekian lama.

Apa Jimin berhak merasa pertemuannya dengan Yoongi termasuk ke dalam rangkaian 'takdir'

"Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau berbagi denganku,"Yoongi meneguk habis sisa tehnya, "well, dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika ke depannya kita bisa tetap saling berbagi. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat."

Kalimat terakhir terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Yoongi. Menciptakan keheningan sesaat di antara keduanya serta semburat merah muda di kedua pipi Jimin. Dan juga menimbulkan senyuman manis yang sejak beberapa saat lalu mulai digemari oleh Yoongi, "un, saya harap juga begitu, Yoongisshi."

#### ####

Baru kali ini Yoongi tidak merindukan apartemennya. Ini pertamanya kalinya ia enggan untuk pulang dari suatu tempat. Bahkan tempat tidurnya tak lagi menggiurkan dan tidak semenarik sofa di apartemen sederhana milik keluarga kecil di hadapannya.

Jimin dan Jungkook berdiri manis di ambang pintu –Yoongi menolak Jimin untuk diantarkan sampai keluar gedung apartemen- menunggu dua sosok lainnya mengucapkan kata-kata pamit. Tapi para tamu kelihatan jelas tak mau berpisah.

Para bocah memang bermain cukup seru dan langsung kompak, tapi para pria dewasa hanya sebatas mengobrol saja. Yoongi jadi merasa canggung karena tak bisa menyembunyikan kengganannya untuk pulang, memangnya mereka sudah sedekat itu sampai-sampai gelagat Yoongi seperti bocah yang tak mau beranjak dari wahana permainan favorit mereka.

"Papa! Kapan aku bisa belmain lagi dengan Jungkook?"celetuk Taehyung memecah keheningan.

GOOD JOB, KIDDOOOOOO!

Yoongi bersorak girang di dalam hati.

Seketika semua kerepotan yang pernah Taehyung lakukan bahkan yang menyiram laptop Yoongipun langsung sirna dalam ingatan Yoongi, tergantikan oleh rasa terima kash karena telah membuka jalan untuk mendekati Jimin. Rasanya Yoongi ingin membelikan semua mainan yang Taehyung inginkan. Apapun itu.

Oh, Yoongi bukannya berlebihan karena selama ini namja yang belum pernah 'berpacaran' itu memang mengalami kesulitan setiap memulai 'pendekatan' dengan orang yang ia suka. Jadi baginya peran Taehyung musti dihargai dengan selayak-layaknya. Dengan tumpukan mainan contohnya.

Tidak hanya menemukan 'teman baru' yang memiliki ayah seorang seperti Park Jimin dan mencairkan suasana canggung 'acara pamitan' ini, tapi juga memberi jalan untuk Yoongi agar tetap terhubung dengan pria manis tersebut maka Yoongi akan memberikan penghargaan Bocah Terbaik untuk Kim Taehyung.

"Aku juga mau!"pekik Jungkook antusias. Pucuk kepalanya lalu diusap-usap oleh Jimin.

"Oh. Tentu saja,"senyum Jimin untuk mereka semua, "Jungkook tidak pernah bisa langsung dekat dengan orang lain, kurasa hal yang baik jika mereka bisa bermain bersama lagi, Yoongisshi."

Para bocah saling melempar senyuman lebar masing-masing, senyum kotak dan senyuman gigi kelinci. Sedang Yoongi cepat-cepat mengeluarkan handphonennya dan menyodorkan itu ke arah Jimin, "em, kalau begitu boleh aku minta nomormu. Jadi kita bisa, maksudku Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Oh, ne. Tentu saja,"angguk Jimin menyambut sodoran Yoongi, "jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi saya, Yoongisshi."

"Hyung,"kata Yoongi menerima kembali handphonennya, "kau bisa memanggilku 'Hyung' mulai sekarang. Dan jangan lagi berbicara terlalu formal, Jimin. Ou, itu. Karena kurasa kita –kita sudah 'berteman' kan."

Mata Jimin sempat membola lalu mengangguk dengan pipi merona samar, "ne, Yoongi-hyung."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik,"balas Yoongi puas, "okay _bigboy_ waktunya kita pulang."

Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook sebelum tangannya menggenggam erat jemari besar Yoongi, "Bye bye, Kookie!"

Jungkook melambai-lambai tersenyum manis, "Bye bye, Tata!"

"Kami pamit, Jimin."

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan, Taetae. Hati-hati di jalan, em, Yoongi-hyung."

Yoongi bersumpah bahwa setelah ini ia akan menelpon pasangan Kim agar mereka membiarkan Yoongi untuk menjaga Taehyung lebih sering dan lebih lama lagi. Oh, dan Yoongi jadi tiba-tiba semakin berambisi agar musiknya benar-benar diterima oleh agensi manapun, ia ingin cepat-cepat menjadi sosok yang pantas untuk membahagiakan Park Jimin dan bocah gigi kelincinya.

"The best Sunday ever."

"Ne, Papa?"

"Ani. Haha. Apa kau mau es krim, Bigboy?"

"Es klim! Es klim! Es klim! Lasa tobeli!"

"Roger, Kapten. Es krim strawberry siap untuk dipesan."

-END-

Gamsahamnidaaaaa

Well, begitulah. Adem ayem aja kan ya. Awalnya mau dibikin ABO, di mana mate-nya Jimin udah meninggal pas Kookie masih dikandungan jadi tanda bond di diri Jimin udah ga da lagi dan itu bikin Yoongi salah paham kalo Kookie bukan anaknya Jimin dan bla bla bla bla. Tapi ntah napa pas diketik malah gini jadinya, well hope u still enjoyed it.

Sekali lagi, thanks bgt kadonya My Love

Dan untuk semuanya, thanks untuk nyempetin waktu untuk mampir.

Once again, gamshamnida.

See u next YoonMin time

.

.

.

.

Ganto, 11 Desember 2017


	15. Chapter 15

"Kau pikir dengan tubuh sependek dan segemuk itu kau bisa jadi model apa!?"lantang Yoongi berteriak keras tepat di depan Jimin yang sudah siap mengeluarkan tangis.

"Lihat tampangmu!"lanjut Yoongi semakin kasar, "kau hanya akan menjadi badut di sana! Agensi mana yang mau menjadikanmu model hha!"

"Hiks!"

"Kalau mau melucu pergi ke tengah pasar sana! Teriakkan lelucon yang selalu ayahmu ucapkan atau menari seperti orang gila. Jangan seperti ini, nekat merantau ke kota besar untuk menjadi-"

"BERISIK!"

Pekik Jimin murka.

Lalu berlinang air mata, ia yang semula hanya bisa menunduk mendongakkan kepala. Membalas tatapan tajam sang kekasih dengan pandangan yang tajam pula- bercampur rasa kecewa.

"Kau tidak perlu menghinaku sampai seperti itu kan!"kesal Jimin. Memberengut bibir tebalnya, benar-benar marah dengan pemuda pucat di hadapannya.

Sedang si pemuda pucat tetap merasa tidak bersalah, kekecewaan Jimin jadi bertambah-tambah sekarang.

Min Yoongi memanglah seseorang yang bermulut pedas. Pacar yang sangat tidak romantis, dan selalu saja mengejek dan memarahi Jimin. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanyalah seseorang yang terlalu malu untuk berkata jujur sesuai dengan perasaannya.

Sekarangpun, Yoongi berkata seperti itu semata-mata agar Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke Seoul dan tetap berada di Busan bersamanya. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya Jimin berpikir bahwa Yoongi serius mengolok-olok dirinya yang mencoba untuk meraih mimpi.

"Ya sudah! Terserahmu saja!"tandas Yoongi berbalik pergi, "kalau kau jadi bahan tontonan lawak di sana jangan sekali-kali menangis kepadaku!"

Jimin kian memberengut. Melap kasar kedua pipi basahnya dan melangkah meninggalkan gerbang Hanggae High School itu dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal terlampau erat.

"Sial... Hiks! Hiks!"

 **Gantosci**

Annyeong ~

So, chapter ini terinspirasi dari komik yg ganto lupa judulnya apa, yg ganto lupa kapan bacanya, yg ganto ingat cuman inti ceritanya. Haha.

Semoga masih bisa menghibur

Happy reading ~

 **Gantosci**

Jimin mendesah panjang membaca email masuk dari teman semasa SMA-nya sehabis berendam selama kurang lebih satu jam dengan produk perawatan kulit, dan kini tengah bersiap untuk tidur.

Undangan Reunian.

Ia jadi teringat pada perpisahan dikala itu. Perpisahannya dengan Yoongi, ketika ia dengan persiapan batin yang bukan main mengatakan akan benar-benar mengejar mimpinya kepada sang kekasih. Namun yang ada, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin kandas begitu saja.

Memang tidak ada kata-kata 'putus' yang jelas dari keduanya, namun sejak pertengkaran dihari kelulusan tersebut mereka tak lagi saling menghubungi, tak lagi saling berkomunikasi. Bahkan Yoongi tidak melepas kepergian Jimin ke Seoul.

Dan tanpa terasa, sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak itu.

Sejak merantau ke Seoul, Jimin belum pernah sekalipun pulang ke kampung halamannya. Meskipun Chuseok ia tetap betah berada di Seoul. Berlatih giat dalam sekolah modelnya. Berjuang habis-habisan agar bisa meraih mimpinya. Banyak hal yang sudah ia lakukan, termasuk diet ketat dan membeli obat serta alat penumbuh tinggi badan dengan gaji parttime di mana-mana.

Kini berat Jimin memang bisa dikatakan ideal, namun tinggi-nya masih dibawah rata-rata untuk menjadi model yang sempurna. Mungkin karena itu seorang Park Jimin kalah saing dengan teman-teman se-universitasnya. Well, tapi banyak model sukses yang bertumbuh pendek di dunia ini, karena itu Jimin masih belum ingin menyerah.

Sejauh ini pencapaiannya hanyalah pernah menjadi salah satu model brand baru yang tentunya belum terkenal, itupun bersama dengan sebelas calon model lainnya yang dimuat di majalah lokal. Namun itu sudah cukup memuaskan bagi Jimin. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan kepada teman-teman SMA-nya ketika reunian nanti.

Apalagi kepada Yoongi.

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun tenggelam dalam meraih mimpi dan keberhasilannya hanya secuil dibanding teman-teman sekelasnya yang sekarang.

"Apa aku tidak usah pergi ya..."

Jimin merebahkan tubuh penatnya ke kasur empuk. Menatap langit-langit kamar begitu lama, dengan pikiran yang menerawang kepada masa SMA-nya.

"Aku bahkan sangat jarang menghubungi mereka..."desah Jimin,"Taetae dan Kookie kabarnya bagaimana ya. Apa mereka masih bersama, atau mereka sama seperti aku dan- ugh. Pasti dia datang! Hoseok dan Namjoon kan panitianya! Mana mungkin si pucat itu tidak datang! Ish! Aku tak akan datang! Lebih baik aku bekerja parttime dan membeli produk perawatan kulit yang lebih mahal!"

"Yosh! Kau tidak usah datang Jimin! Un! Lebih baik sibukkan dirimu dengan mencari uang!"

Begitu tekad Jimin, cepat-cepat menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menutup mata erat mencoba tertidur, namun sebuah kenangan tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja.

 _"Kau bilang apa barusan?"_

 _"Kubilang, apa kau mau jadi pacarku heoh?"_

 _"Hha?"_

 _"AISH! Jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi! Kau suka padaku apa tidak hha?"_

 _"Ou.. ne..."_

 _"Okay, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi pacarku."_

 _"Hei! Apa kau tidak bisa lebih romantis lagi hha!"_

 _"Terserah!"_

"Yoongi..."lirih Jimin pelan.

 **#### ####**

Jimin baru saja turun dari kereta yang membawanya dari Seoul menuju Busan.

Yeah, Busan.

Minggu pagi ini begitu cerah dan juga terik, namun Jimin memakai pakaian yang serba tertutup dan berwarna gelap. Kaos lengan panjang, jins sobek, topi hitam, kacamata hitam dan bahkan masker. Ya, masker.

Karena dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang kedatangannya ke Busan pada hari Minggu bulan September ini. Seharusnya sekarang dia sedang berada di salah butik di jalanan Gangnam untuk pekerjaan paruh waktunya, namun entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta cuti tadi malam dan malah bertolak menuju Busan.

Yup, seharusnya begitu, bukannya malah datang ke kampung halamannya.

Tapi Jimin tak sanggup membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dia rindu teman-teman masa SMAnya. Fakta yang tidak bisa Jimin pungkiri. Dia juga merasa sudah terlalu lama tidak pulang kampung menemui kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi disisi lain, dia juga belum siap bertemu mereka. Jadilah dia berniat untuk melihat keadaan dan kondisi terlebih dahulu, baru menampakkan dirinya ketika merasa sudah semestinya. Karena itu Jimin memutuskan untuk berada di cafe lain, di seberang cafe tempat reunian kelas 3-A Hanggae High School angkatan ke 46. Kelasnya dan Yoongi dulu.

Kelas di mana ia mencuri lihat ke arah Yoongi ketika Guru Matematika menjabarkan rumus, kelas di mana mereka sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih yang tak berhenti ditertawakan, kelas yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Yoongi setelah dua tahun hanya berhubungan karena kegiatan klub.

"Aigo~"decak Jimin kagum melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook datang berboncengan dengan motor, memasuki cafe bergandengan tangan dan disambut meriah oleh yang lain.

"Asiknya ~ Mereka makin mesra ternyata. Haha."

"Oh! Seokjinie~ Astaga! Dia semakin goodlooking saja~ Tidak memakai kacamata tebal lagi hm, ck sudah kubilang dari dulu kalau dia itu cocok memakai softlens. Lihat, Namjoon jadi posesif kan, haha."

"Heol! Si kuda sama sekali tak berubah! Kkkk."

Jimin bermonolog ria memandangi cafe di seberang sana, kadang tertawa sendiri kadang tersenyum sarat merindu. Kedua matanya begitu fokus pada jendela bening di dekatnya yang menampilkan pemandangan haru dan penuh nostalgia tersebut. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah mejanya.

Bahkan pria berkulit pucat itu sudah duduk di hadapan Jimin. Mendengus lucu melihat Jimin kemudian tangannya terulur meraih topi dan kacamata hitam si pemuda manis.

"Park Jimin. Kenapa kau malah di sini heoh?"

 **#### ####**

 **I Miss U by Gantosci**

 **YoonMin. Yoongi x Jimin.**

 **Warning! Typo (s)**

 **#### ####**

"Yoongi..."

Jimin seketika terpana akan sosok di hadapannya.

Min Yoongi.

Kekasihnya semasa SMA.

Seseorang yang bahkan sampai kini masih selalu ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau malah di sini heoh?"tanya Yoongi santai. Berbeda sekali dengan Jimin yang masih terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Hei. Gwaenchana?"tanya Yoongi lagi, melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya tepat di depan wajah Jimin. Sedang tangan kanannya dipakai untuk menopang dagu kurusnya.

"Eh?"

Jimin langsung tersadar dari pikirannya, "ou... ne, gwaenchana yo,"gagapnya sedikit bergetar karena sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menangis detik ini juga. Oh, Jimin akhirnya mengakui bahwa alasan terbesar ia memutuskan untuk tetap ke Busan adalah karena Min Yoongi.

Ya, Min Yoongi.

Membuat detik ini jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ekspresinya susah dikendalikan. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun, Yoongi-

"Haloo! Kau salah makan hha?"

-kenapa Yoongi bisa sesantai ini menyapanya, kenapa Yoongi malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun penuh. Apa hanya Jimin yang masih terjebak akan masa lalu mereka. Apa Yoongi tidak pernah lagi memikirkannya.

Ah, atau Yoongi sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya. Mungkin karena itu ekspresi Yoongi benar-benar datar tak mengandung apa-apa. Begitu pikir Jimin, membuat ia dengan mudah berbalik bersikap biasa pula.

"Es krim-mu sudah mulai mencair tuh,"tegur Yoongi.

"Eh? Ou! Iya, ya,"cepat-cepat Jimin meraih sendok dan menyuap rakus pesanannya yang tak tersentuh selama belasan menit lalu. Tepat ketika suapan terakhir, ia mendengar kekehan Yoongi yang khas, yang sama sekali tak berubah dari dulunya.

Jimin mengerjap pelan memandangi Yoongi, melalui ekspresinya mempertanyakan apakah Yoongi barusan menertawakannya.

Dibalas oleh senyuman lebar dari Yoongi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Dasar. Park Chimchim,"Yoongi mengacak-acak rambut silver Jimin. Ia lalu membersihkan noda es krim di sekitar mulut Jimin, menyapu dengan ujung jempol kemudian menjilat dan memakannya.

Jimin terdiam lagi dibuatnya.

Tidak hanya penampilan Yoongi yang masih tetap terkesan berantakan, tawa khas yang masih sama seperti terakhir Jimin dengar, namun perlakuannya-pun tetap saja sama.

"Kenapa memakai topi dan kacamata hitam segala heoh. Memangnya kau bintang terkenal apa. Ck, ck,ck kau itu masih saja aneh, Jiminie."

Dan masih juga suka mengejek keka- mantan kekasihnya.

 **#### ####**

 _"Sudah kubilang akan turun hujan kan! LIhat! Kita kita jadi basah kuyup seperti ini!"_

 _"Mian..."_

 _"Kau baca pesanku kan! Kalau kubilang cepat, ya cepat dong. Kenapa kau lama sekali-"_

 _"Habis, aku tak tahu ternyata membakar ini memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama ."_

 _"Hha?"_

 _Yoongi yang semula sibuk mengibas-ibas jaket akhirnya melihat kepada Jimin. Kekasihnya itu menunduk memegangi kotak berisakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka musti berlari kencang sepulang sekolah menuju halte bis terdekat._

 _Tembikar yang seharusnya besok baru bisa diambil, Jimin malah memohon pada guru keseniannya agar bisa dibakar saat itu juga._

 _Jaket yang dikibas-kibas Yoongi agar cukup kering untuk meradakan dinginnya hujan, ia sampirkan pada tubuh Jimin dengan hati-hati. Bertolak belakang dengan kata-kata yang kemudian ia ucapkan._

 _"Astaga! Jadi ini katanya 'ada urusan' tadi hha. Heol. Park Jimin, berapa kali aku harus bilang! Berhenti-"_

 _"Besok sudah lewat hari valentine..."_

 _"Hha?"_

 _Jimin mendongak, menatap lekat kedua mata Yoongi. Memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia punya sembari menyodorkan kotak berisi kerajinan tangan karyanya sendiri._

 _"Ini untukmu."_

 _Katanya malu-malu dengan rona merah menghias di kedua pipi._

 _Yoongi mengerjap cepat. Termangu untuk beberapa saat._

 _Kekasih Jimin itu langsung mati kutu tiap kali dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Ia selalu tak bisa mengimbangi Jimin yang menciptakan percikan romantisme dalam hubungan mereka. Nah, dia memang tak bisa seperti itu, namun ia bisa menerima pemberian Jimin dengan senyuman tipis -sok cueknya- dan pandangan tulus serta kecupan hangat di dahi sebagai rasa terima kasih._

 _"Kau tahu aku tidak peduli dengan- apa itu- palentain? Heol. Kau tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini,"desah Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jimin yang sudah terbungkus jaket hitamnya._

 _"Hehe~"_

 _Jimin balas memeluk, lalu mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sama-sama menutup mata dan mendekatkan wajah mereka._

 _Mereka akan berciuman, namun tetesan air mengenai kening mereka membuat mereka serentak mendongak dan mendengus lucu mendapati atap halte yang ternyata bocor._

 _Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin ke sudut lain, dan setelahnya menuntaskan ciuman mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda._

"YA!"

"Eh?"

"Astaga! Apa kau masih mabuk perjalanan hha! Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya melamun seperti orang idiot."

"Ya! Siapa yang idiot hha!"

"Kau."

"ISh! Maaf, maaf,"desah Jimin duduk di bangku halte, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengajakku berkeliling hm? Plis, apa setelah ini kita masih lanjut? Aku sudah mulai capek."

Yoongi ikut duduk di samping Jimin. Memandang lurus ke arah pantai di seberang sana, "aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa desa kita sudah banyak berubah."

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi. Ia jadi teringat ketika dulu pernah bermain air di pantai itu setelah pulang sekolah dan tentunya juga ingat ciuman pertama mereka di halte ini.

"Haltenya sudah lebih keren ya,"komentar Jimin.

"Yup,"angguk Yoongi.

"Banyak yang berubah, tapi pantainya masih sama."

"Ne..."angguk Yoongi lagi, "pantai kita memang belum-"

"Kau juga."

Yoongi menoleh untuk Jimin yang masih setia memandangi lautan.

"Kau juga masih sama seperti dulu, Yoongi,"sambung Jimin. Untuk beberapa saat ia memberi jeda, kemudian berpaling dari pantai untuk membalas tatapan Yoongi dengan senyuman lembut dan pandangan teduh penuh makna. Sepasang manik indahnya menerawang jauh, seolah-olah sangat ingin agar Yoongi memahami betul apa yang ia rasakan.

Rindu.

Ingin mengenang masa-masa dulu.

Masa-masa di mana mereka masih saling merasakan sengatan listrik tiap kali menyentuh. Berbagi keseruan masa muda mereka, sama-sama mencuri lihat ketika guru menerangkan.

Desiran ombak terdengar. Angin pantai menyapa keduanya.

"Selanjutnya ke Hanggae,"ucap Yoongi memecah keheningan mereka. Berdiri dan mulai melanjutkan langkah.

"Pas,"balas Jimin cepat, "jika kita musti berjalan kaki lagi, aku akan tetap di sini menunggu bis dan kembali ke cafe tadi."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau bukannya tidak kembali setelah puluhan tahun sampai-sampai lupa bahwa Hanggae dekat dari sini kan. Sangat dekat lho."

"Pas."

"Ck, Jiminie, ayolah. Kau sudah harus kembali ke Seoul nanti malam kan. Kapan lagi hm. Di sana saja kita beristirahat, okay."

"Nope."

"Bukannya model selalu melatih cara jalannya heoh. Berarti kalian sudah terbiasa kan 'jalan-jalan'. Kenapa baru segini saja kau sudah _kecapekan_ sih."

Jimin hanya bisa membalas kata-kata Yoongi dengan ekor mata yang melirik tajam. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu letih untuk beradu mulut.

"Ayolah~"bujuk Yoongi tak menyerah.

"Heol. Baiklah..."desah Pemuda Park mulai mengikuti langkah semangat sang Pemuda Min dengan ogah-ogahan.

Namun kemudian tersampir senyuman simpul pada wajah manisnya, memandangi punggung Yoongi dengan tatapan memuja seperti dulu. Seperti ketika ia menonton permainan basket Yoongi, ketika ia diam-diam mengikuti Yoongi sepulang sekolah sebelum berpacaran, ketika ia menerima mawar pertama dari Yoongi, ketika ia mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari Yoongi, ketika ia-

"WAA!"

BRUK

"Ugh..."

Kaki Jimin tersandung. Tubuhnya tersungkur di trotoar. Lutut kirinya tergores, berdarah. Membuatnya meringis sakit dan belum bisa berdiri bangkit. Dan juga menyesal karena lebih memilih untuk memakai jins sobek dibanding jins biasa.

Bisa-bisanya Jimin tersandung, well kedua matanya selalu terkena sihir untuk setia memandangi sosok Yoongi seorang.

Yoongi yang beberapa langkah di depan langsung berbalik, bergegas menghampiri Jimin.

"YA! Kau-"

 _"Kau itu umur berapa hha! Kenapa sering sekali tesandung! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk berhati-hati kan! Aigoo, Pabo!"_

Jimin pikir ia akan dimarahi. Menurutnya Yoongi akan berteriak kesal karena kecerobohannya. Namun yang ia dapati adalah wajah khawatir Yoongi yang begitu jelas. Menatap cemas dan menjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa heoh? Astaga lututmu."

Jimin tak mempedulikan luka fisiknya, ia lebih memilih sibuk mematai gelagat Yoongi yang diluar dugaannya.

"Heol. Bagaimana ini? Berdarah lho."

"Duh, kelihatannya cukup parah. Ck, apa kau bisa berdiri?"

"Astaga! Kenapa kau bisa tersandung!"

"Matamu itu melihat ke mana sih! Mana ada orang tersandung tanpa sebab zaman sekarang!"

Well, ternyata Yoongi memang tidak berubah.

Tetap ketus.

Tetap khawatir dibalik decak kesal tuturannya.

Berlagak mengejek padahal merasa cemas juga.

"Hiks..."

Yoongi terdiam melihat Jimin yang menunduk dalam, mendengar Jimin mulai terisak. Ia langsung gelapan antara ingin menyentuh luka Jimin apa tidak, "astaga! Apa sakit sekali?! Heol! Bagaimana ini! Apa aku harus mengendongmu? Duh, kalau digendong apa tidak apa-apa ya? Apa ketika aku mengangkatmu lukanya akan tersentuh dan malah-"

"Pabo!"isak Jimin.

"Hha?"

"Min Pabo!"kesal Jimin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah marah kepadaku hha."

"Kenapa kau masih saja khawatir kepadaku heoh! Sudah tiga tahun- hiks... Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Kenapa kau membuatku masih suka dengan semua perhatianmu hha! Kenapa-"

Dagu Jimin tiba-tiba diraih. Ia dibuat mendongak dan bibir tebalnya dicium oleh Yoongi. Dikecup untuk kemudian dilumat hati-hati.

Tangisan kesal itu seketika berhenti. Tergantikan lenguhan pelan akibat pertarungan lidah penuh perasaan. Selang beberapa menit setelah itu, sang dominan memilih menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Hei, tenanglah. Bukan sesuatu yang salah jika kau masih mencintaiku kan,"Yoongi terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum tampan setelah melepaskan tautan mulut mereka berdua. Ia sempatkan untuk mengecup kedua mata Jimin sebelum berbalik menghadapkan punggung kepada Jimin.

Jimin hanya mendengus tersenyum simpul lalu bergerak memeluk leher Yoongi dan memposisikan tubuhnya memberikan tanda bahwa ia siap untuk digendong.

 **#### ####**

 _So far away ~_

 _Naega-_

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi penyanyi saja, Chim?"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar kata 'Chim' akhirnya keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Yoongi untuk Jimin. Hanya dipakai ketika berduaan saja ataupun suasana serius.

"Eum,"Jimin mendengung berpikir-pikir, "entahlah, kenapa ya? Haha. Mungkin karena suara Jungkook jauh lebih bagus dari suaraku. Jadi aku pikir, suaraku biasa-biasa saja dan tidak pantas menjadi penyanyi."

"Hei, siapa yang bilang begitu heoh."

"Buktinya, setiap paduan suara selalu Jungkook yang menjadi penyanyi utama."

"Karena Gikwang-ssaem pribadi sangat suka dengan karakter suara Jungkook dan menurutnya suara Jungkooklah yang cocok untuk acara-acara yang selalu diadakan di sekolah. Bukan berarti suaramu tidak bagus, kau lupa heoh, kalau aku selalu memuji suaramu."

"Huh,"Jimin dalam gendongan Yoongi menoel-noel kesal pipi si pemuda pucat, "kapan si Tuan Bermulut Pedas ini pernah memuji sang Kekasih manis-nya heoh?".

"Pernah kok! Dasar. Umurmu bahkan belum mencapai pertengahan dua puluhan, dan kau sudah sepikun ini. Ck ck ck."

Hening sesaat.

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang karena Jimin tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Wae?"herannya.

"Ani, kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali, Yoongi? Apa kau sakit?"

Jimin sedikit menarik diri ke arah belakang, tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada punggung Yoongi ditegakkan agar tangannya dapat meraba-raba punggung Yoongi. Juga menempelkan jemari mungilnya pada tengkuk Yoongi.

"Turunkan aku,"pinta Jimin, "astaga, kau benar-benar dingin, Yoongi..."sambungnya bernada khawatir dan merengsek turun dari gendongan Yoongi.

"Apa kau baik-"

"Kita sudah sampai!"sela Yoongi tiba-tiba memekik antusias.

"E-eeh?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, deretan giginya jadi terlihat dan membuat Jimin sesaat lupa untuk menanyai kondisi Yoongi lebih lanjut. Jimin sontak menoleh ke arah tunjukan Yoongi.

Gerbang sekolah menengah atas-nya. Gerbang yang tertutup rapat karena hari ini hari libur.

"Sudah berapa lama ya sejak saat itu..."lirih Yoongi mulai melangkah, diikuti Jimin mereka kini berdiri tepat di depan pagar berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi.

Jimin pandangi gedung sekolahnya yang sejak dulu tak berubah, hanya cat-nya saja yang baru dan halaman yang terkesan lebih asri. Ia lalu tersentak kaget ketika Yoongi secara mendadak menarik lengannya untuk ikut berlari.

"Ya! Kita akan ke mana?"

Yoongi tersenyum lagi kepada Jimin, "kita akan masuk."

"Hha? Maksudmu lewat jalan yang itu?"

"Yup. Kau masih ingat kan."

"Tentu saja! Kita pernah nyaris tertangkap Seokjin karena _temuan_ mu itu kan!"

"Dan sejak saat itu kau sah-sah saja untuk membolos bersamaku kan."

"Sah-sah saja? Excuse me! Kau memaksaku Min Yoongisshi!"

Hanya gelak tawa yang setelahnya Jimin dengar dari Yoongi, membuatnya juga ikut tertawa. Dipikir-pikir, kenangan buruk dan menyebalkan semasa SMA adalah sesuatu yang mengundang senyuman di masa depan, di masa-masa seperti sekarang.

Berlari memutari setengah sekolah, lalu sepasang namja seumuran itu berhasil menemukan jalan rahasia mereka di waktu dulu, celah kecil di sebuah sudut tembok sekolah yang biasanya tertutupi bangku dan meja bekas. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama selama memasuki celah tersebut dan akhirnya sampai di koridor luar sekolah.

"Nah, sepertinya sampai di sini saja,"desah Jimin pura-pura kecewa ketika jalan mereka berujung pada pintu bangunan yang terkunci, "kau tahu Paman Kang tak akan melewatkan satupun jendela."

"Ada Jimin,"ujar Yoongi bersungut bangga, "ada."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kebiasaan Namjoon kan."

"Dan itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, Yoongi."

"Dan ternyata kebiasaan Namjoon itu diturunkan kepada sang adik."

"Okay, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi untuk apa kita repot-repot masuk hm?"

Yoongi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin, mengusap-usapkan hidung mereka berdua.

"Nostalgia." Lirihnya tersenyum manis tepat di depan mulut Jimin. Membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum dan hanya bisa membuang napas menuruti.

 **#### ####**

"Nomormu masih yang lama kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tidak ikut masuk, Yoongi?"tanya Jimin lagi, kini mereka sudah berada tak jauh dari Cafe IreneLer. Tempat teman-teman mereka mulai menggaduh karena acara reunian.

Kali ini Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum, "aku ada urusan," jawabnya melepas tautan jemari mereka berdua, "cepatlah, sebelum acaranya selesai."

"Un. Sampai jumpa."

"Jimin."

"Ne?"

"Jangan bilang ke yang lain kalau kau bertemu denganku ya."

"Eh? Kok-"

"Pokoknya rahasiakan pertemuan kita, okay?"

Meski agak bingung Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh untuk mendekati cafe, Jimin sempatkan untuk mengecup kedua pipi Yoongi penuh sayang. Sesaat ia merasa seperti mencium es, tapi tak begitu ia gubris karena Yoongi kembali menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat pergi.

"Sampai jumpa!"ujar Jimin riang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoongi, "nanti malam aku telpon yaaa!"

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis membalasnya. Dan jika jarak mereka sedekat tadi, Jimin pasti akan tahu ada kesenduan dalam gurat Yoongi. Serta akan mendengar Yoongi yang bergumam lirih,

"selamat tinggal, Jimin."

 **#### ####**

Semua berjalan menyenangkan.

Tak seperti yang jauh-jauh hari Jimin khawatirkan. Teman-temannya menyambut dengan riang dan begitu hangat, Jimin sendiri pun memilih terbuka dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Pertemuannya dengan Yoongi berhasil membuat pemikirannya segar dan mood-nya bagus. Kecanggungannya hilang, rasa minder tidak jadi menguasainya.

Banyak yang memberikannya semangat dan dukungan. Bahkan Namjoon yang dikenal kaku-pun tampak berusaha menyemangati Jimin bahwa tidak sedikit orang yang memang terkendala untuk meraih mimpi mereka.

Semua berjalan menyenangkan, sampai Jimin tanpa sengaja menyebut Yoongi dalam obrolan mereka. Yoongi sudah meminta Jimin untuk merahasiakan pertemuan mereka, tapi ayolah bagi Jimin tidak ada yang salah dengan itu semua. Memangnya kenapa jika ia bertemu dengan Yoongi-

"Hei, kenapa tampang kalian semua seperti itu..."

Jimin menatapi satu persatu semua temannya, tak ada wajah yang tidak terkejut seperti melihat hantu.

"Jimin... "Seokjn yang bersuara terlebih dahulu setelah keheningan mencekam dirasakan Jimin beberapa lama. Ekspresinya pemuda cantik itu terlihat begitu khawatir, "apa kau yakin bahwa yang kau temui itu Yoongi, Jimin?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Yoongi..."Seokjin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tenggelam dalam pelukan dari samping oleh Namjoon. Air matanya mulai merembes.

Di sisi lain Jungkook menduduk dalam, Taehyung memalingkan wajah sedihnya. Yang lain bersikap tak kalah serupa.

Dan Hoseok, yang duduk di samping Jimin merasa perlu bahwa dirinyalah yang musti menjelaskan. Ia memegang sebelah bahu Jimin, "Jiminie, Yoongi sudah..."

 **#### ####**

 _"Kalau otakmu memang bekerja dengan baik, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa model bukanlah impian yang cocok untukmu."_

 _"Tak bisakah kau memberi nasehat dengan cara yang baik, Yoongi..."_

 _"Well, kalau kau tahu dengan dirimu sendiri, kau pasti mengerti masa depan seperti apa yang seharusnya kau raih."_

 _"Masa depan yang seharusnya aku raih... kau, apa, apa kau-"_

 _"Ne, aku tahu dirimu, Chim. Kau seharusnya menjadi-"_

Pembicaraan seperti itu selalu terulang-ulang selama Jimin berpacaran dengan Yoongi. Meski terkesan ketus, Yoongi tak pernah berhenti untuk memberitahu Jimin bakat sebenarnya yang Jimin miliki. Di luar pembicaraan mengenai impian mereka, Yoongi bahkan lebih ketus lagi.

Ia terkesan mudah emosi, berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang sederhana dan begitu naif.

"SIAPA LAGI YANG AKAN MEMARAHIKU BRENGSEK!"

Jimin berteriak sejadi-jadinya pada hamparan lautan Busan. Napasnya sesak, dadanya sakit. Ia kemudian terduduk lemas meremas pasir pantai sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini sial... hiks."

Jimin tak lagi sesederhana dulu, dia sudah banyak berubah. Pergaulan ibu kota membentuk Jimin menjadi lebih mudah mengutarakan kemarahannya.

"Brengsek...hiks."

Jimin mengeluarkan semua umpatan yang ia punya, menujukan semua kata-kata kotor itu kepada seseorang yang kini membuat jantungnya benar-benar tersiksa.

"Kau selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri... hiks. Tak pernah mau membagi penderitaanmu... hiks."

 _"Selepas kepergianmu, Yoongi menjadi pribadi yang benar-benar buruk. Puncaknya setahun yang lalu. Dia mabuk-mabuk, Jimin. Mabuk parah dan seseorang melihatnya berjalan sempoyongan di jalanan dekat pantai sambil tak berhenti meneriakkan namamu. Dia menghilang setelah itu dan... beberapa hari kemudian mayatnya ditemukan oleh nelayan Maaf, maafkan karena kami tidak sanggup memberitahumu... maafkan kami..."_

"Sial..."

"KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN JADI MENJADI PENYANYI BIAR KAU PUAS, BRENGSEK!"

Begitu ucapan final Jimin dengan suara lantang semampu yang ia bisa. Dengan hidung memerah pekat dan mata sembab yang membengkak serta ambisi yang tidak main-main.

Seokjin dan Hoseok yang semula berdiri jauh dari Jimin mulai melangkah dan merangkul teman satu klub semasa SMA mereka itu. Memberi penguatan dan berjanji bahwa mereka akan mendukung apapun keputusan Jimin. Dan tak lupa mengingatkan, kebahagiaan Jimin adalah kebahagian Yoongi juga.

 **5 tahun kemudian**

"Jiminie?"

Jimin baru bisa merespon panggilan managernya setelah belasan detik berlalu. Ia kemudian beralih dari kaca rias untuk tersenyum mantap dan mendengus penuh semangat, "aku siap,"ujarnya mengangguk yakin.

"Gwaenchana?"tanya Manager Kang lagi.

"Gwaenchana yo."

"Nah, tidak hanya kau aku juga benar-benar gugup, Jimin. Bahkan semua staff juga. Ini konser tunggal pertamamu kan wajar jika semuanya gelisah, tapi kita sudah memberikan usaha yang terbaik jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"Ekspresimu tadi-"

"Ani yo. Pikiran dan perasaanku benar-benar kondusif dan siap untuk semua ini. Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat dengan seseorang. Ingatan yang begitu nyata, seolah-olah dia tepat berada di sampingku, mengenggam tanganku serta berbisik bahwa aku sudah bekerja keras dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik semaksimal yang bisa aku berikan untuk membuatnya merasa bangga, tersenyum dan bahagia di atas sana."

-END-

Gamsahamnida ~

Btw, ganto mau survey [sori bukan maksudnya ke pedean TTvTT] kalo ganto bikin fanbook One Shot YoonMin ada yg mau pesen ga? maksudnya, bakalan bener2 beli, ada yg minat ga?

untuk skrg cuman mau nanya itu aja. detailnya belum kepikiran juga sih

kalo berkenan bisa pm ganto lewat ffn, wp [GantoKim], atau IG [gantokim_]

Once again gamsahamnida ~

See u next YoonMin time ~

.

.

.

.

.

Ganto

29 Januari 2018


End file.
